The Side Story Of Vongola
by rui-aoi
Summary: Yak fanfic ke dua ku nih.. di fanfic ini Rui menceritakan tentang para pemain pembantu kyk shamal dkk   meski yang ini sgt amat pendek tapi yg chptr 2 panjang kok.. ini One-shot smua ya chapternya   kalo bingung dgn yg Rui maksud silakan baca ajaaXD
1. Shamal  In Pasar Vongola

YEY~ fanfic yang ke dua uda jadii lohh^^

yang kali ini sengaja di buat ONE-shot semua^^ jadi meski ini one-shot tp tetep on-going yaa XD

tp Rui kasih tau dulu semua chapter yang ada di fanfic ini tdk berhubungan ya.. ^^ yak silahkan memulai bacaXD

Genre: Comedy

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**-Shamal In Pasar Vongola-**

-Di pasar Vongola-

Shamal: YAK silahkan dibeli bu, nyamuk jumbonya nanti saya kasih bonus deh kalau dibeli!

Woman: Emangnya ada gunanya apa beli nyamuk?  
Shamal: ya ada lah bu kalau ga ada mana mungkin gw jual..  
Woman: kalau gitu apa khasiatnya? bukannya cuma bawa penyakit ye?*dengan nada yangg sangat amat nyolot  
Shamal: Siapa bilang? Itu kan kalau nyamuk liar.. kalau yang ini uda jinak terus dia bisa nyembuhin berbagai macam penyakit...  
Woman: yang bener?  
Shamal: Ya iyalah masa gue bohong? namanya juga NYAMUK JUMBO!  
Woman: oke deh kalau gitu saya beli.. Ngomong2 apa bonusnya?  
Shamal: Buat cewe cante kayak lu, gw kasih bonus cium aje deh..

*PLAKK*

-Ya sejak saat itu Shamal ga pernah nongol lagi karena sudah melakukan pelecahan seksual di pasar Vongola-

-END-

* * *

Hehe yang ini pendek bgt yaah? =D nanti di chapter 2 uda mulai panjang2 semua kok OvO

Tolong di Review yaa~


	2. Bianchi And Her Lover

Ini dia chapter ke dua nya.. cepet banget kan updatenya?

hahaXD silahkan dibaca^^

Genre: Comedy

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**-Bianchi And Her Lover-**

Di suatu malam yang sepi di Itali..

Bianchi sedang duduk sendirian di pojokan bar.. melamun memikirkan sesuatu..  
Tiba-tiba..

Someone: Bonjour my lady.. Can I drink with you?  
Bianchi: ***CLING!** matanya bersinar ketika melihat betapa gantengnya cowo itu. O-Oh silakan duduk.. *sambil malu-malu  
Someone: THANKS! Perkenalkan nama saya Romeo.. Boleh saya tau nama anda?  
Bianchi: Ehem nama saya adalah Gokudera Bianchi. Anda boleh memanggil saya dengan nama Bianchi saja kok.. Ngomong-ngomong nama anda seperti di drama "Romeo and Juliet" ya..

Romeo: Tentu saja! Nama ini bapak saya yg milihin artinya saya adalah PANGERAN! Jadi saya bebas melakukan apa saja ga ada yang boleh mengganggu! Yang mengganggu entar saya gentayangin pas saya uda mati! *berdiri di atas meja dengan sangat bangga..

-Hening sejenak-

Bianchi: WOW arti nama yang sangat indah ya! *Tentunya sambil sweatdrop~  
Romeo: YA IYALAH! Nama gw gitu loh..kalau begitu lu yang jd Julietnya ya?  
Bianchi: hah? bener nih?*Ngeblush bener ya.. (**A/N**:buset dah si bianchi =v=) Oke mulai sekarang nama saya adalah Bianchi the Juliet! Kalau gitu kita jadi LOVER dong? 'KYAAAAAAAA'-batin Bianchi (**A/N**: =_='')  
Romeo: OF COURSE! sekarang lu mau beli apa darling? Entar gw beliin deh~  
Bianchi: O-Oh oke.. Saya mau minum **vodka 5 botol, bir 3 botol, cemilan yang banyak, ular piton, jamur beracun, kobra**..(**A/N**: emangnya di jual ya di bar-bar gitu? XD)

Romeo terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

Bianchi: Ada apa? Apakah permintaan saya terlalu berlebihan ?  
Romeo: O-oh tentu tidak my dear.. Ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa masak? *mengalihkan pembicaraan  
Bianchi: oh tentu! Saya yang paling jago masak di keluarga saya.. mau saya masakin besok?  
Romeo: bener nih? bole deh besok ya, jem 2 siang di rumah mu.  
Bianchi: oke!

Esoknya di rumah Bianchi

Gokudera: Oi! dia siapa? *sambil nutup mata biar ga sakit perut  
Bianchi: Dia adalah MY LOVER U KNOW~~~! *Sambil meluk tangan Romeo  
Romeo: Perkenalkan saya adalah Romeo.. Kamu adiknya kan? ohohohohohoho

Gokuderaa illfeel dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua..

Bianchi: LOE tunggu disini ye.. gw mw masak dulu  
Romeo: oh oke!

Bianchi pergi ke dapur dan memulai poison cookingnya... Semua kokinya pada kabur semua karena takut disuruh nyobain.. Dia memasukkan cobra, cairan **CHEMICAL X!**(**A/N**:uda kayak di power puff girl aje..), racun tikus, jamur beracun, lumpur dan bahan-bahan lain yg berbau racun.. (**A/N**: Buset dah ini mau ngejamu orang atau ngebunuh orang?)

Setelah 20 menit berlalu..

Bianchi: Makanan sudah siap!  
Romeo: *sudah memakai saputangan di lehernya kayak anak TK pegang piso garpu.. mana?mana?  
Bianchi: ini dia! silahkan di nikmati..

Tetapi pas mau ngasih ke Romeo.. Dia terpeleset kulit pisang yg di buang sembarangan oleh Gokudera dan poison cookingny langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Romeo yang akhirnya meninggal dengan penuh penyesalan dan dendam.. Lalu dengan cepat Bianchi mencari mangsa lain buat percobaan poison cookingnya...

-END-

* * *

Yak ini dia fanfic yang sangat amat gaje..=A=''

kalau mau liat seberapa dendamnya romeo kepada bianci silahkan lanjut menonton di episode 66^^

Tolong di review yaaa =D


	3. Colonello And Lal Mirch In Warteg

Rui juga sudah upload chapter 3 loh~ cepet kan? hahaXD

yang ini tentang Colonello sama Lal^^ Met baca yaa

Genre: Comedy

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Colonello And Lal Mirch In Warteg**

Sejak masuk COMSUBIN yang terkenal keren, hebat, membela negara, tangguh, tidak dapat dikalahkan, Colonello makin stress gara-gara latihannya yang gak tanggung-tanggung kejamnya luar binasa. Apalagi pelatihnya yang terkenal SPARTAN bernama Lal Mirch.

Biar bergenre cewe (gak bencong gak banci), kekuatannya gak nanggung sama kayak 10 gorilla bahkan itu aja bisa langsung tepar kali.

Suatu hari Colonello berniat makan di warteg favorit sebelah COMSUBIN.

Colonello : mbak, pesen nasi uduk ples ples gado-gado dong satu!  
Mbak warteg : yoi mas, siap segera (**A/N** : serem juga ye colonello dipanggil mas o_o)  
Colonello : sama pesen kopi ya segelas. Akhir-akhir ini gw demen banget minum kopi, gak siang, gak malem, gak makan, gak sakit perut tetep minum kopi dah.. kapal api aja deh

-Sambil liat langit yg masih seger gak ketutup polusi, tiba-tiba dia denger suara spartan yang terdengar gahar-

Lal : MBAK SAYA MAU PESEN MAKANAN DONG! APA AJA DEH UDAH LAPER NIH KAGA NANGGUNG LAPERNYE! SAMA MINUM SUSU DINGIN PAKE TELOR MENTAH YangG BIASA DIPESEN SAMA ADE RAI!

Terang aja suara Lal kenceng gitu, si Colonello langsung nyaris pingsan dan budek kuadrat 3 gara-gara suara Lal yang nyaris ngalahin rekor dunia

Colonello : Buset dah suara lu, kaga nahan! alias tuh kenceng banget, sampai bisa ngalahin suara roket.  
Lal : Apa tuh maksudnya? *menatap dengan tampang gahar yang bahkan bisa mengirim orang langsung ke neraka

Colonello : Ampun mbah, ampuni saya.. Betewe, kok tumben sih makan d warteg? Biasanya bukannya makanan lu high class?  
Lal : Alah, biar dikata gw pemimpin CONSUMBIN lah, jujur aje, gw masih lebih demen makanan warteg sini HAHAHAHAHA (tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas)

Colonello : HAH? yangg bener loh? sumpeh loh? kok bisa-bisanya kayak gitu. Syok juga gw. Nanya lagi, kok lu bisa-bisanya mesen minum susu campur telor mentah. Mending yang kayak di cafe-cafe di Bandung gitu, yang telornya mateng sendiri, tapi ini kan SUSU DINGIN! DINGIN KATA GW!  
Lal : Emang kenape? enak kok, gw emang demen telor kok...

Colonello : Astaganaga abang ketabrak, pantesan lu sixpacknya jauh lebih sixpack daripada cowo-cowo di CONSUMBIN.. Jangan banyak-banyak, entar berotot keliatan kayak cowo loh.. Entar bisa-bisa salah masuk kamar mandi lagi HAHAHAHAHA!*Tertawa dengan extremenya*

Dengan segera Colonello dapet timpukan yg bagus di mukanya. Benjol ancur bonyok sampe udah bentuk mosaik dan disensor kayak yang acara TV show kali..

Mbak warteg : Wedeh seru bener toh makan di warteg doang.. Ini makanannya mbak Lal..  
Lal : Makasih mbak *Langsung makan dengan ganas gak tanggung-tanggung*  
Colonello : MBAK, SAYA KAN PESEN DULUAN, KOK INI ENENG YG DAPET MAKANAN DULUAN!  
Mbak warteg : Di mana-mana kan laedehs perst mas Colo, toh tanggung cewe cantik gini gak dikasih duluan...(**A/N**: Sok inggris bgt nih mbak spellingnya aja salah.. hahahahXD)

Colonello : MANA CANTIKNYA MBAK? ADUH DIA TUH SANGAT SANGAR, GAHAR, MENGERIKAN, BAHKAN DIKASIH JULUKAN WOMAN FROM HELL KALI... Ya ampun mbak dia trlalu sadis dan berotot untuk dikatain cewe cantik. Mending mirip miss universe, mirip cewe aja kaga!

Seketika itu juga Lal langsung muntahin makanannya, kesedek, dan naek darah gara-gara dengerin Colonello ngomong...

Lal : HEH APA MAKSUD LU COWO BANCI? PUNYA RAMBUT PIRANG AJA BANGGA BENER. KATE LU TU GANTENG APA?  
Colonello : HAH? maksud lu tuh apa?

Dimulailah perang mulut yang sangat extreme sampe-sampe binatang gak ada yang berani mendekat..  
**!#$%^&*( #$%^&*( (^$#R%&*^&*()*&**

Mbak warteg : Aduh saya malu nih, saya pergi dulu deh nyuci piring, entar kalo udah damai bilang saya yeh...

Sejak saat itu warteg si mbak kaga laku lagi karena manusia-manusia di CONSUMBIN denger kalimat-kalimat gak enak menggema dari tuh warteg. Dikirain ada yang gentayangan, mbak warteg out of business deh. Muka Colonello makin ancur setelah makan dari tuh warteg. Semua anggota CONSUMBIN sampe gak berani nanya tuh muka sampe diperban kek mummy, pake kursi roda, tangan gak bisa gerak, kaki pincang, dan penyakit yangg sangat sampe orang pun kaga berani liat.

Bagaimana dengan Lal mirch? dia cuma kegores di pipi doang. kok bisa di pipi? tapi tetep aja, orang gak berani nanya, karena dia adalah LAL MIRCH. Siapa bertanya, dia hancur. Itulah motto para anggota CONSUMBIN yangg sudah lama atau baru mengenal Lal...

-END-

* * *

Selesai deh! maksudnya selesai chapter 3 nyaa XD

Tolong di review yaa biar Rui tau apa kekurangan dari fanfic yang Rui buat^^


	4. Papan Iemitsu wants some romance

Uda seminggu nih yaa^^ Rui sama Aoi baru selesai UTS jadi beru bisa update sekarang deh..^^

Rui ngebut nih~XDD di fanfic yang ini ceritanya Iemitsu lagi mau cari istri

OH iya terus Rui sengaja pakai panggilan papan(papa, papi, dll) yaa bukan typo kok=)

silahkan baca=D

Genre: Comedy, romance

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Papan Iemitsu Wants Some Romance!**

Iemitsu Sawada, terkenal baik di kalangan mafia. Mengapa? terang saja, dia itu ketua CEDEF, semacam organisasi sampingan mafia terbesar, yaitu Vongola. Ya begitu lah istilahnya, dia terkenal, layak dilindungi, tipe manusia yg sukses dan tajir...

TAPI! Hidupnya terasa hampa saat ini...

Iemitsu: Perasaan gw doang apa akhir-akhir ini banyak banget yangg udah berpasangan di CEDEF. Si Lal aja udah punya Colonello biar gak dikasih liat terang-terangan..*Menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya*  
Lal : HA? Sejak kapan coba gw sama murid cacad dan suram gw itu?  
Iemitsu: Aiyah gak usah bohong deh lu, kedok lu mah 100% keliatan jeng, tanya aja Oregano

Oregano : HAHAHAHA iya sih gw harus setuju sama tuan (**A/N**:maklum, anak buah, mengabdi :])

Iemitsu: gw pengen nyari jodoh nih

**!GLEGAR CETER DUAAR!**

Semua anak buah Iemitsu, mulai dari Oregano, Lal, Basil, sampe akar-akar yangg paling dalem yangg mungkin namanya kita udah gak tau, karena emang unknown apa namanya, emang susah dihafal gitu saking gedenya CEDEF, langsung kaget setengah mati, berasa abis disamber gledek kenceng banget.

Oregano : YA AMPUN TUAN! MIMPI APA SEMALEM?  
Lal : Tau tuh, kesambet apa tuh. Perasaan hidup lu baik-baik aja dari kemaren kemarennya lagi dan kemarennya pokoknya gitu lah..  
Iemitsu: Akhir-akhir ini hidup gw terasa kosong gitu, gw juga ga tau kenape...  
Lal : Tapi kalo lu bener-bener dan EMANG mau nyari jodoh, gimana caranya coba?

Iemitsu: Nah itu dia masalahnya. Sekarang yeh, kalau orang mau nyari jodoh, tinggal e-mail/sms/telp ke TAKE ME OUT (**A/N**: kaga tau deh di Itali ada apa kaga hahahaXD) terus daftar, audisi, entar kan masuk pria single. Siapa tau gw dapet jodoh gitu ye. Tapi berhubung status gw mafia, mau ngomong apa coba gw soal kerjaan. Bisa-bisa kalau udah dapet jodoh, pacar gw SYOK, KEJANG-KEJANG, EPILEPSI, atau macam-macam bentuk kaget lainnya, karena tau gw tuh anggota mafia besar yang sangat gila.

Oregano : Masa tuan mau ikut Take Me Out? Yang bener aja tuan! Itu mah acara juga kadang-kadang cuma buat dapet duit kali... Lagian jodohnya gak kejamin gitu deh, baru kenal bentar belom tentu jadi pasangan sejoli.. 'Lagian mana ada yang mau sama lu sih..'-batin Oregano..  
Iemitsu: Iya juga sih... Ah udah deh, gw mau keluar bentar istirahat, capek juga. Btw, bentar lagi kan liburan, iseng balik ke jepang ah. Mau ikutan gak?  
Lal : Sibuk ah, entar murid gw yang suram minta latihan lagi keknya -jauh nan di sana, Colonnello bersin abis-abisan-  
Oregano : harus nyelesain beberapa paperwork, akhir-akhir ini Vongola kena masalah buanyak bener.  
Basil : lagi capek habis latihan. Mau ngabisin libur buat tidur sama latian terus *Buju gile rajin amat*

Iemitsu: Ya ampun kasian banget si lu pada.. ckckck *memasang muka mengejek+tampang bangga*.  
Swmua kecuali Iemitsu: LU KAN BOSNYA, GIMANA SIH! UDAH BAGUS KITE-KITE MAU KERJAIN NI TUGAS! BANTUIN DIKIT NAPA? MALAH SOK MENTANG-MENTANG GAK ADA KERJAAN! !#%^$&%*&##!#`'!&/*^%$^ *Intinya mereka udah marah banget deh udah gak peduli sama yang namanya jabatan lagi~  
Iemitsu: Maafkan saya yang tak berdosa ini, ya udah deh gw mau nyari tiket pesawat dlu...*mabur entah kemana*

Akhirnya liburan juga buat para mafioso, Iemitsu langsung terbang ke Jepang. Mumpung iseng, Iemitsu jalan-jalan ke sana sini keluyuran ampe akhirnya ke Shimoda yang terkenal dengan air panasnya yg muantap. Malem-malem, Iemitsu bosen tinggal di hotel terus-terusan, orang kaya sih, susah, makannya udah sering makan enak, sekali-sekali harus makan di warteg kali ya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman yang ada di dekat situ..

TIBA-TIBA! Pas Iemitsu lagi duduk enak-enakan minum sake botolan yg murah (tumben bener) dan liat bintang yang dia udah lupa dan emang ga tau namanya, dia liat seorang cewek cantik berambut panjang pake yukata yang lagi kebingungan. Dari hotel yang sama mungkin? pikir Iemitsu. Akhirnya dia nyamperin deh.

Iemitsu: Hai, kok malem begini ada di sini?  
? : Ah iya nih, kayaknya nyasar. Tadi temen-temenku katanya abis dari onsen mau balik ke penginapan cuma kayaknya aku nyasar ya *pose muka bingung kuadrat*

Entah kenapa si papan langsung demen sama tuh wanita cantik (**A/N**: UHUY Iemitsu!XD). Akhirnya si Iemitsu yang lagi baek bersedia nganterin tuh cewek ke penginapan..

Setelah mengantar cewek itu ke penginapan dia..

? : Makasih yah udah dianterin :D  
Iemitsu: Ah tidak apa-apa kok, kebetulan juga nginep di sini hehehehe *Iemitsu salting*  
? : Jadi hutang budi deh..^^ Boleh tau namanya siapa?  
Iemitsu: Ah nama saya Iemitsu Sawada. Kalo anda?  
? : Ah aku biasa pake nama kecil, jadi panggil saja Nana=D  
Iemitsu : Oh begitu yah... Okeh deh, tuh temen-temen kamu udah manggil, aku balik dulu ya  
Nana: Ah iya hahaha skali lagi makasih yah

Entah kenapa sejak saat itu Iemitsu jadi sering main (bukan dalam maksud jahat atau perilaku buaya darat) dan mengunjungi Nana itu. Dan dan intinya ada romance-romancenya dan akhirnya mereka menikah!=D

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

-Airport Jepang-

Iemitsu: Ah Kyuudaime, di sini!  
9th: Ah Iemitsu, apa kabar?  
Iemitsu: Oh baik-baik saja. Kenalin ini Nana istriku dan anakku Tsunayoshi.  
9th : Wah cantik sekali.. kamu terlalu bagus buat Iemitsu hahahaha  
Nana : Hahaha ah bisa aja :D  
Iemitsu: Kami cocok apa adanya! *muka merah mode : ON*

dan intinya Tsuna telah lahir di keluarga ini dengan sehat sentosa dan juga tentunya Iemitsu sangat menyayangi Tsuna tapi tentu juga sayang pada NANA tercintanya^^

END

* * *

**A/N**:Maaf yaa kalau masih pendek2 lama kelamaan panjang kok =)

Rui bakal usahain di setiap chapter memakai bahasa yang bukan bahasa sms^^

soalnya Rui masih belum terbiasa pakai bahasa sopan dan juga masih termasuk newbie disini XD

Tolong di review yaa^^


	5. Basil and Iemitsu In Paradise

Maaf ya Rui updatenya lama banget! Banyak tugas sih.. =) yak ini dia chapter 5 nya.. hehe X)

Ayo mulai baca deh yaa~

Genre: Comedy,action(?)

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Keterangan: B=Basil  
I= Iemitsu

* * *

**Basil and Iemitsu In Paradise**

Suatu malam di Italy..

B: hoaammmm... *pasang muka ngantuk dan nguap segede hipopotamus

I: jangan nguap gede-gede nanti kemasukan nyamuknya Shamal loh..

B: biarin aja deh.. cape nih.. master tidak cape apa?

I: ya tidak lah! Orang gw tiap hari kerjanya bangun tidur- makan- mandi- maen-makan- tidur, bangun tidur- makan- mandi- maen-makan- tidur, bgn tidur- makan- man...

B: udah cukup! Ga usah diulang sampe 3 kali bikin orang iri tau gak sih?

I: iye-iye gak gw ulang kok..

B: cih.. bos pergi jalan-jalan yuk besok.. kemana gitu.. *sambil ganti baju piyama yang ada topi anak-anaknya*

I: maunya juga gitu sih tapi lagi gak ada uang nih... lagi boke.. *bicara sambil liatin Basil punya baju dengan sangat heran*

B: yaah.. bos mah.. gimana sih? Tiap hari beli bir melulu sih.. kalo gak beli ngutang! Bos macam apa itu? Ngomong-ngomong jangan liatin gw kayak gitu dong! Gak enak tau..

I: yaah habisnya ga ada yang mau beliin gw bir sih.. lagian siapa suru lu pake baju anak-anak gitu... lu sebenernya umur berapa sih? Itu baju juga beli dimana?

B: Gw udah umur 15 tahun (**A/N**: bener ga sih?) ini baju mahal tau ga sih lo.. Gw beli di LASENZA nih!

I: HAH? Gw gak salah denger tu?Llazensa? Itukan buat baju cewe..

B: kalau iya emang kenapa? Mau-mau gw dong mau beli dimana.. huh**! ***buka pintu keluar banting pintu sampe rusak engselnya*

Basil ngambek gak mau diajak ngomong sampe keesokan harinya...

-Keesokan harinya-

I: Haa.. oke-oke sebagai permintaan maaf kemaren, gw berencana ngajak lu pergi nih..

B: Yang bener? Mau pegi kemana? *ternyata cuman ngambek bohongan*(**A/N**: =_=)

I: 'cih ternyata cuman bohongan.. Rugi deh gw' Ada deh.. ikut aja deh.. Lu siapin sana baju lu untuk pergi 4 hari 3 malem ye.. siapin baju yang banyak nanti takutnya kurang

B: OKE BOS!

Esoknya di pagi hari yang cerah..

I: SIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! lu udah siap belom? nanti telat nih.. * tereak-tereak di rumah sampe bergetar*

B: UDAH NIH! JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK dong.. malu tau sama tetangga.. (**A/N**: uda kayak suami istri aja ya..)

I: iye deh.. yok berangkat..

Di bandara

-Pukul 08.00 pagi-

I: Haah.. gw kira telat.. Taunya tidak.

B: Ya iyalah gak telat! Orang pesawatnya berangkat jem 9.. kita sampainya jam 7.. ini mah kepagian..

I: Iya sih udah lah kita naik aja.. lagian inikan pesawat milik Vongola jadi kita bisa atur mau berangkat jam berapa dan tentunya GRATIS! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *tertawa bangga*

B: a ha ha..* tertawa dgn tepaksa 'dasar bos pelit! Sukanya yang gratisan!'*

Akhirnya mereka langsung naik pesawat Vongola dan langsung berangkat dan hebatnya hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam dari Italy ke tempat tujuan yang bisa di bilang jauh dari _homeland_ mereka itu...

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan..

I: UWOOOOOOOO sudah sampai loh! Sampai!

B: YEAH GOOD J0B! Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana kok mendarat di laut sih?

I: ya oloh lu gak tau ini dimana? Lu sebenernya pernah liat berita gak sih? Masa tempat yang sering di kunjungi turis-turis dari luar negeri lu gak tau? YA BALI LAH YA GITU AJA GAK TAU

B: WOW ini toh yang namanya Bali? Indahnya... *v*

I: haa ini anak satu.. cape dehh~ OKE pertama kita pegi ke waterboom dulu soalnya yang paling deket dari sini cuman waterboom! Heh lu supir pesawat! Terserah lu mau pulang ke Italy ato mau main-main dulu di Bali..

Supir: HAI! Iemitsu-sama!

B: AYOO CEPET GW UDAH MAU BERENANG NIHHH! *teriak dengan childishnya*

Pas sudah sampai di Waterboomnya

Waiter1&2: selamat datang Iemitsu-sama! Basil-sama!

I: hoho thanks thanks boleh langsung masuk ya..

B: ahaha ternyata memang gratis toh.. ternyata master gw ini bener-bener mata duitan+pe-

I: 'diem atau gw bunuh dan gak gw ajak pulang biar tau rasa lu..' *tatapan membunuh*

B: o-o-oke bo-bos! *merinding sendiri dan langsung diam tak bersuara selama beberapa menit*

Di waterboom mereka main kolam arus.. boomerang, macaroni, jungle ride, raft river dan lain-lain..

Karena mereka adalah mafia jadi diperbolehkan bermain di situ sampe jem 9 malem.. dan juga karena sudah mencoba SEMUA permainan yang ada disana mereka mulai bosen dan akhirnya Basil latihan berantem disana dan hasilnya mereka berhasil menghancurkan beberapa perosotan dan kolam renang..

Tapi sang pemilik Waterboom gak berani minta ganti karena mereka adalah MAFIA. Berani berurusan dengan mafia sama dengan MATI. Akhirnya mereka dibiarkan begitu saja..

(**A/N**:enak banget ya jadi pengen jadi mafia nih.. LOL xD)

Mereka menginap di hotel bintang 6.. Komplit banget itu hotel, layanan bagus, makanan enak gak kayak di Nirmala tu.. (**A/N**: nirmala itu tempat Rui dulu perpisahan di Bali dan tempatnya ya gitu deh.. silahkan cari di google~)

Besok paginya mereka main rafting di Sungai Ayung..

B: Ah capek nih turunnya.. Terjang banget lagi kalo kepeleset jatoh mati kali ya? (**A/N**: ya elah pake tanya lagi uda pasti lah ya..) Pake dying will aja deh..

I: ya udah dej.. Tapi angkat gw ye..

B: Oke.. *BRRRMM BRRMMM* (**A/N**: kok kayak suara motor sih terbangnya?)

I: Yak sampe deh.. Yok mari kita naik..

B: YOK! Kita extreme cuman berdua gak ada yang jaga gak ada yang nemenin! Padahal peraturannya harus bertujuh!  
I: Ya iyalah! Kita kan MAFIA gitu loh! Jadi kalau kita mati gara-gara perahu kita ancur ato kempes ga ada yang tau deh.. Intinya kematian di tanggung sendiri! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(**A/N**: WARNING Iemitsu lagi stress!)

Mereka akhirnya berhasil melewati rintangan-rintangan tersebut hanya dalam 30 menit, yang paling cepat aja cuma 1 setengah jam ini 30 menit! Bisa bayangin gak sih? Cuma 30 menit loh! Cepet banget dong ya? Gila 30 menit boo! (**A/N**: iya iya 30 menit itu cepat deh.. ngotot amat sih.. =A=)

Uda gitu basahnya cuma di kaki sama tangan doang lagi! Semua pada kagum dan kebetulan ada pak presiden yang melihat atraksi mereka itu yang super duper cepat dan hanya basah sedikit! Akhirnya karena pak presiden kagum, ia memberikan penghargaan berupa trofi dan lain lain!

Pada hari ke 3.. Mereka pergi naek quick silver..

Mereka makan steak di situ. Basil makannya banyak banget uda kayak gak makan 3 hari gitu dan tentunya dia NORAK 100% NORAK dikit-dikit UWOOOO *v* . Maklum lah ya di CEDEF tu orangnya kejam-kejam gak pernah bisa membiarkan anak kecil merasakan kesenangan sedikit pun...

(**A/N**: ihihi basil anak kecil ihihihi *BLETUUAK di lempar batu sama basil... pingsan seketika)

Pas uda nyampe mereka diving, snorkling, nangkep ikan, maen prosotan air yang tingginya seatep gedung Taman Anggrek.. Mereka pulang jem 10 malem.. kok bisa? Ya iyalah bisa mereka MAFIA gitu loh!_**Mafia will rule the world!**_ (**A/N**: widih gaya banget pake bahasa inggris..)

Akhirny pas pulang ke hotel mereka ambles.. Tidur 12 jam..

Hari terakhir hanya di pakai untuk belanja.. Mereka pergi ke Sukawati, Tities, Joger, Denpasar dan masih banyak lagi..

Iemitsu beliin Tsuna boxer Bali yang bunga-bunga, hati, dan kelinci..

Nana dibeliin celana Bali, baju barong dan lain-lain

Oregano dibeliin makanan oregano.. Tapi yang ini versi Bali gitu.. Yak silakan berimajinasi.. ^^

Sisanya ga tau nama-nama anak buahnya karena sangat amat banyak..

Yang pasti Basil beli piso yang bagus.. Sama beli katana yang di jual di Tanah Lot... Dia mau koleksi katanya.. atau gak disewain atau digadein ke Squalo, si maniak pedang...

Mereka pulang-pulang bukannya senang tapi malah kecapean setengah mati karena di Bali melakukan aktivitas yang begitu extreme, kulit mereka jadi hitam pula, dan yang paling parah adalah pulang-pulang banyak banget tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di meja mereka berdua! Sejak saat itu Iemitsu dan Basil udah gak pernah mau ambil cuti lagi.. udah tobat mereka..

-END-

* * *

A/N: Selesai juga deh fanficnyaa ^^

ini Rui ambil latar tempat sama kegiatannya sama persis kayak pas Rui perpisahan kelas 9 xD

Tolong di review yaa hehe=D


	6. Skull And Something Cool

Rui is back! Ini dia chapter 6nya!cepatkan? hahaXD

selamat membaca~

Genre: Comedy

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Keterangan: AB=Anak buah

Glemek= lembek/lentur/dan lain lain deh..

* * *

**Skull And "Something" Cool**

Suatu hari yang cerah di Karkassa Family. Terjadi suatu situasi yang membuat pemilik rumah itu merasa sangat amat bosan!

Skull: NYAAAHH! Saya bosan! KALIAN! Ambilkan saya sesuatu yang membuat saya tidak bosan!

AB1&2: Oke bos!

Beberapa menit kemudian~

AB2: Bagaimana kalau ini bos?*memperlihatkan alat make up*

Skull: hmm.. sepertinya seru.. sini kasih ke saya.. kalian cari lagi yang lain..

AB2: Oke bos!

Setelah anak buahnya keluar dari kamarnya Skull. Akhirnya Skull sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Skull: hmm.. warna yg sangat indah.. *sambil melihat ke warna ungu* coba pake ah~

Ternyata setelah memakai make up itu, Skull bukannya merasa norak tapi bangga kalau dia ternyata mempunyai bakat memakai make up! dan akhirnya dia mulai memakaikannya ke beberapa daerah muka lagi..

5 menit kemudian..

Skull: YEAH! Saya terlihat menjadi lebih keren daripada biasanya! Huahahahahahahaha

Tiba-tiba "BRAAAAKKK!"

AB1: BOS! Saya menemukan ini! Silakan di lihat.. 'OMG bos gw kenapa lagi mukanya..' *syok gara-gara lihat mukanya Skull*..

Skull: UWOOOH!*o* Pintar sekali kamu bisa menemukan ini! Ketemu dimana lu?

AB1: Di laut bos! Saya menemukan ini di pinggir laut kayaknya di jatohin kebo deh..

Skull: HAH? KEBO? GW GAK SALAH DENGER? JADI LOE MAU SURU GW PAKE INI BIAR JADI MIRIP KAYAK KEBO GT? KELUAR SANA!

AB1: *Glekh.. ng-ng-ngga kok b-b-boos.. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu kok.. o-okee deh bo-bos.. (TTATT)

Setelah anak buahnya yang malang itu keluar.. Akhirny Skull sendirian lg di kamarnya.

Skull: cih dasar sinting.. Tapi keren juga ni barang. Pakai ah... Dimana ya enaknya? Di mulut aja deh..

Tiba-tiba "JLEB" terdengar bunyi coblosan yang sangat jelas dan kencang suaranya..

Skull: *!\`#&%!#&^*& ADUUUH DU DUDUH SUAKIT MUONYONG! (TTATT)*teriaknya kenceng banget sampe kedengeran 1 family* (**A/N**: aduh pasti sakit banget tuh..) Tapi keren juga sih.. ada rantainya gitu lagi hehehe*tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai uda lupa sakitnya kayak gimana*

Skull: Dengan begini semua orang akan tambah takut sama saya yang bernama Skull-sama ini.. HUAHAHAHAHA

Setelah itu, Skull pergi ke daerah pantai yang juga milik Karkassa Familly untuk berjalan-jalan karena rasa bosan yang tadi pagi ia rasakan mulai terasa lagi..

Skull: haaah bosen nih..

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang nongol di permukaan laut.. Terlihat begitu kecil dan glemek-glemek.. berwarna merah lagi!

Skull: WOO apaan tuh merah-merah? Keren banget tu warna! Ambil ah...

(**A/N**: kok kayaknya Skull maniak warna gitu ya?=_=)

Kucuk kucuk byuur byuur . Skull datang menghampiri benda berwarna merah itu di laut..

Tiba-tiba BYURR! Skull lupa kalau dia tidak bisa berenang dan tentunya dia juga melupakan suatu fakta bahwa dia memiliki kaki yang sangat kecil, pendek yang mungkin hanya 15 centimeter kali. (**A/N**: Rui ga tau loh ini benar ato salah hehe) Akhirnya..

Skull: haaah ohok ohok *batuk-batuk air laut*. Fiuh... untung saya gak mati... gimana ya cara ke sananya? Gw coba-coba aja deh..

Akhirnya Skull mencoba dengan menggunakan berbagai macam alat.. Seperti kapal selam, banana boat(**A/N**: kok pakai banana boat sih?=_=''), motor kesayangannya dan lain lain.. Tetapi tetep aja ga bisa.. Mau tau kenapa ga bisa? alasanya adalah..

1. Pertama kalau pake kapal selam mana bisa! Orang airnya kira-kira hanya setinggi 2 meter doang ya uda pasti nyangkut+ ga bisa jalan lagi lah.

2. Kedua kalau pakai banana boat tetap aja skull harus nyemplung dan ujung2nya tenggelam lagi.

3. ketiga kalau naik motor... Anak bayi juga tau kalau motor tu ga bisa ngambang di atas air adanya malah meledak atau ga tenggelam.

Akhirnya 30 menit berlalu sejak Skull mulai mencoba mengambil itu benda..

Skull: hah hah hah..*kecapean gitu*. Fiuh... gimana ya caranya ngambil tu benda?

Tiba-tiba dia melihat ada Lal Mirch yang numpang lewat naek jet ski dengan kerennya seperti yang di anime-anime gitu loh..(**A/N**: silahkan di pikirkan sendiri gimana gayanya.) Lal Mirch terlihat begitu kerennya meski badannya kecil..

Skull: LAL-NEECHANNNN! Tolong AYEE DONG! *Tereak-tereak dengan suaranya yang begitu childish gitu deh*

Lal: *cengo liatin skull teriak-teriak sendiri.. tapi di samperin juga sih*

Lal: kenapa lu?

Skul: neechan baek deh.. Tolongin aye ambil tu benda dong..*sambil menunjuk benda yang gambang-ngambang di atas air itu*

Lal: ha? Serius? Lu beneran mau tu benda?*bicara dengan tampang heran seakan-akan dia udah tau itu apaan* Ya udah deh gw ambilin.. gw kasian liat lu...

(**A/N**: wess tumben Lal baik biasanya kejam.. *BLETAK di hajar Lal* TTATT)

Lal pergi ke tengah laut dan mengambil benda itu dengan gampangnya... Skull syok pas lihat Lal ngelempar tu benda yang ternyata sangat amat berat dan sangat besar itu...

Lal: Udah ye... gw mau pergi nih nanti terlambat lagi...

Skull: Oke neechan.. Trims ya.. ^^

Lal menghilang dengan sangat cepat karena dia ngebut dengan sangat extremenya takut Colonello nunggu.. (**A/N**: uhuy LAL! *DUUUARR di tembak Lal dan tewas seketika*)

Skull langsung memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini... Yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kotak yang pastinya lebih besar daripada dia dan ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin adalah organ tubuh yang berwarna merah glemek-glemek gitu..

Skul: nah sekarang tinggal aku buka deh..

Skull mencoba membuka kotak itu dengan menggunakan berbagai macam alat seperti obeng, golok, bor, di congkel dan lain lain.

Akhirnya setelah lewat 20 menit kebuka juga itu kotak.

Tiba-tiba isi kotak itu bergerak dan ternyata isinya adalah GURITA RAKSASA BERWARNA MERAH!

Skull syok serta bangga.. Kalau mau tau dia bangga karena apa silahan reader pikirkan sendiri.. Pasti tau lah yaa^^ HOHOHO

Skull: OH ternyata isinya gurita toh.. bagus juga ini gurita.. Kamu sekarang jadi peliharaan aku ya TAKO-CHAN...^^

(**A/N**: bisa-bisanya Skull langsung nentuin tu gurita yang lebih mrip kayak alien gitu jadi peliharaan dia.. =_=)

Tako: 'Aku gak mau dipelihara sama kerdil kayak kamu'

Skull: ha? Barusan kamu ngomong ya?*matanya bersinar+syok*

Tako:*geleng-geleng*

Skull: oh ya udah deh.. mungkin cuma perasaan aku doang..haah*menghela nafas kecewa*

Skull memakluminya begitu saja.. dan langsung dibawalah si Tako ke kamar dia.. (emangnya muat ya kamarnya?)

Sore itu juga Tako menjadi peliharaan resmi Skull dan ia mamperkenalkannya kepada arcobaleno lainnya..

Semua kecuali Luce+Fon: Jelek banget sih itu binatang! Selera lu masih tetep jelek ya Skull!

Luce hanya senyum-senyum menyeringai aja tidak memberikan komentar sedikit pun karena takut Skull marah dan merasa iba pada Skull... (**A/N**: aduu Luce baiknya :3) sedangkan Fon hanya diam-diam saja.. Yang pasti tau lah apa yang terjadi setelah itu..

Skull yang merasa kesal, melawan mereka dan berakhir babak belur..

Beberapa hari kemudian skull menyerang _mafia island_ dan bertemu dengan Tsuna dan kawan kawan... Lanjutannya silahkan di tonton di episode 31 =D

-END-

* * *

A/N: selesai deh yang chapter ini.. gomen kalau ada yang OOC dan rada gaje-gaje gitu yaa v^^''

Tolong di review yaaak! XD


	7. Ipin and his Master

Rui sudah update yang ke 7 nih~

Setelah yang ini Rui mau update yang ke 8 jadi hari ini bonus satu deh^^

Selamat membaca=D

Genre: Comedy

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

Ipin and Her *must be proud of him* Master

Alkisah, dulu di Hong Kong, ada legenda/cerita/budaya/atau semacam itulah yang berkata bahwa kalau seorang wanita terhormat melahirkan anak perempuan tunggal dengan muka agak lonjong (**A/N**: jujur aje, sebenernya gak nyambung gitu), itu berarti dia akan jadi seorang master teknik bela diri terkenal di Hong Kong.

Nah, suatu hari, seorang wanita terhormat di daerah setempat melahirkan seorang anak perempuan dengan deskripsi yang disebutkan di atas. Si bapak loncat-loncat kegirangan sampai meneyebarkan berita tentang anaknya ke seluruh penjuru dunia meski tidak ada yang peduli juga sih...

Si emak senengnya setengah mati tapi ga bisa lari-lari kayak bapaknya soalnya abis melahirkan serba berat (o_o). Sodara-sodara yang lain? mereka sih ada yang seneng, ada yang biasa aja.

Ibu : Anak ini punya rambut kecil di tengah-tengah kepalanya, karena itu aku akan beri nama dia I-pin. (**A/N**: Rui tidak tau artinya apa, sedih ya, orang chinese ga bisa ngomong mandarin =|)

I-pin tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan polos. TAPI! Sang emak dan bapak dari tahun ke tahun makin suram saja, masa tidak senang sih anaknya tumbuh dengan baik dan lucu? I-pin sampai jadi ikutan muram kali...

Ternyata, legenda melanjutkan, jika anak itu sudah berumur 5, ia harus dikirim ke master ilmu bela diri yang terkenal itu. UMUR 5! BAYANGKAN! Anak umur segitu biasanya masih di TK main rumah-rumahan, masak-masakan, de el el yang masih kecil kecil dan uprit uprit lah! Masa ini dikirim ke master bela diri? Bisa babak belur ampe ko-it kali... Di ultah I-pin yg ke-5...

Temen-temen : HAPPY BIRTHDAY I-PIN! *tiup sesuatu yang bisa ditiup, bunyi terompet kedengeran sampai malam bikin semua tetangga bangun tidur terus nyari rusuh cuma gak enak soalnya lagi ultah*

I : Selamat ya, nak, kamu sudah berumur 5 tahun. Tidak terasa, besok kamu harus pergi ke guru bela diri nan jauh di sana tapi masih di sini (HONG KONG MAKSUDNYA!). Mama bikinin sesuatu buat kamu.

I-pin : Wah iketan rambutnya lucu. Makasih ya mama *mungkin ada cipika cipikinya?*  
Ayah : HADUH PAPA TIDAK TEGA NGIRIM KAMU KE SANA. GIMANA KALO ANAKKU I-PIN YG LUCU INI AMPE KESASAR, SALAH JALAN, BABAK BELUR, BAHKAN MATI?

Semua temen-temen I-pin illfeel liatnya, bapaknya ternyata agak ada fetish sama anaknya...(=_=)

I : Ya sudahlah pak, ini emang takdirnya dia. I-pin pasti bisa jadi master bela diri yg hebat. Mama pasti bangga *tampangnya jadi serem, mikir yg macem2 kali yah s mama?*  
I-pin : iya! I-pin pasti bisa berjuang!

Aduh mama dan papa sangat terharu sampe ngeluarin air mata yang tidak terbatas banyaknya... Untung lagi musim panas, jadi tuh air mata langsung kering, kalo ga bisa banjir kali Hong Kong...

Besoknya, I-pin menyiapkan sekantong tas untuk dibawa ke tempat pelatihan bela diri yang terkenal itu. Terus dengan segala persiapan, serta air mata dari bapak yang nangis lagi. (**A/N**: dasar daughter complex! ada ga ya?) Akhirnya I-pin pun berangkat.

Banyak rintangan di sana, mulai dari anak yg nakut-nakutin sampai yang bener-bener bkin takut. Dan untuk mengatasi kesepian I-pin menyanyikan sebuah lagu "Mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra"(**A/N**: inikan lagu ninja hatori yak?). Diriku sendiri, bertualang!

Akhirnya I-pin sampai di semacam dojo yang gedenya setengah amit luar binasa. Gedenya 10 kali dari rumahnya dia, padahal dia keluarga ternama loh. Terus sambil nganga mulutnya, dia melihat bayang-bayang seseorang kecil. Pas keluar, itu ternyata seorang anak cowo berukuran tubuh sama kayak dia. Rambutnya dikepang, pake baju tradisional dan ada seekor monyet kecil di kepalanya.

? : kamu murid yang dikabarkan akan datang ke sini ya? Ni hao, saya Fon, pemilik dojo ini. Mulai hari ini saya akan mengajarkan kamu teknik-teknik bela diri yang ada.

Tiba-tiba muka si I-pin merah, kenapa? Untuk ukuran anak kecil, tuh cowo ganteng uhuy! Ya ampun I-pin, kamu masih umur 5 nak. UMUR 5! Balik ke alam sadar...

I-pin : Ah iya ni hao. Saya I-pin. senang bisa belajar dari anda...

Mulailah latihan mereka. Meski si Fon itu kecil, dia jago bela diri!

Fon : Hari ini kita akan latihan salah satu teknik yang aku buat, namanya gyoza ken!  
I-pin : *mangap* kok namanya gyoza ken sih? Memangnya kita berantemnya pake gyoza? Sumpelin orang pake gyoza sampe mati, master? O_O

Fon : hahahahaha, nggak lah. Bela diri gak secacat dan senajong itu I-pin (**A/N**: bisa bayangin ga sih si Fon ngomong kata "najong"? ga kebayang ya? =v=) *dengan tawa yg polos.* Ini teknik di mana terlihat seperti kita menggunakan kekuatan psikis tapi sebenarnya kita mengendalikan gerak gerik seseorang dengan bau gyoza ini. Kita dapat mengontrol gerakkannya, soalnya di gyoza bau bawangnya nyengat banget sampe tuh otak kerangsang setengah mati.

I-pin : oh gitu ya master! hao! I-pin akan belajar teknik ini!

Akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, I-pin mempelajari teknik ini demi masternya. Terang saja susah. Udah gak kehitung berapa gyoza yang habis cuma buat latihan I-pin sehari. Tuh dojo sampe baunya udah najong setengah mati sampai tercium bau gyoza sampe keluar. Saking baunya nyasar sampai keluar, banyak pengembara yang dateng mengira bisa minta makanan gratis dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ternyata itu dojo. Walau akhirnya dikasih juga sih sama Fon soalnya dia baik banget...

Beberapa minggu kemudian

I-pin : Master! Saya sudah bisa menguasai teknik dan menggunakannya! Coba lihat saya  
Fon : Oh? bagus! perlihatkanlah  
I-pin : Uh, target percobaannya siapa master? Gak mungkin kayaknya lawan master soalnya ntar i-pin pasti kalah ._.  
Fon : oh, err siapa ya? pake monyet kecilku aja dulu ini

Tuh monyet ampe udah geleng-geleng kepala setengah mati sampai sujud memohon dengan sangat amat. Ternyata si Fon jadiin monyetnya buat kelinci percobaan!

I-pin : haaaaaaa, GYOZA KEN!

Tuh ruangan langsung meledak dan bau bawang di sekitar sana-sini. Bener-bener parah lah baunya, sampe semua tanaman di sekitar langsung mati. Kenapa ya? Padahal bawang baik-baik saja kan? OH iya tentu monyetnya Fon KOID seketika..

Si Fon cuma bisa ngakak yang kenceng sampai sakit perut kali tuh orang

Fon : hahaha I-pin. Sudah ada yang benar tapi ada sedikit kesalahan  
I-pin : uuhhh kirain sudah berhasil (T_T) maafin i-pin yah master!  
Fon : Ah nggak apa-apa kok. Kegagalan adalah kesuksesan yg tertunda

(**A/N**: bener-bener bijak yah si Fon? ga kayak makhluk uprit yang bawa dot ungu dan pake helm gedenya setengah amit terus bawa2 gurita lagi.=v= tapi tetap lucu kok~)

Konon jauh di sana, Skull yang lagi mandiin Tako-chan langsung bersin gak karuan...

Lalu I-pin semakin menekuni latihannya sepanjang hari, namanya sudah mulai dikenal di sekitar daerah Hong Kong. Bapak dan emak? Terang aja mereka bangga sama anaknya. Sempet malu sih, soalnya ada kasus meledaknya sebuah dojo yang berbau bawang. Sang orang tua tau tuh pasti kerjaannya I-pin... I-pin terus latihan setiap hari menekuni dan mengikuti jejak sang master, Fon...

-END-

* * *

Yak sekarang Rui mau update yang ke 8~

hahahaXD

Tolong di review lagi yaa=D


	8. Chief and students date in Haunted House

Ini dia yang ke 8 nyaa~

Sesuai yang Rui janjiin kan? XD

Genre: Comedy,romance

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

Chief and students date in Haunted House

Dari segala sisi, segala penjuru bumi, segala waktu, segala jaman, segala manusia pasti tau, yang namanya hubungan antara **murid** dan **guru** itu terlarang! ya iyalah yah! kalo seorang murid SMP naksir sama gurunya yang biar terlihat awet muda dan seksi padahal udah tua, itu kan sama aja boong! nanti akhirnya malah masuk penjara lagi. karena itulah hubungan tersebut dilarang.

TAPI! kayaknya hubungan kek gitu ga berlaku di para mafioso maupun militer...

_Semua orang tau_ kalo anggota COMSUBIN bernama Colonnello yg satu ini entah sejak kapan udah mulai naksir sama seorang cewe, yaitu gurunya yg bersifat spartan yang amit-amitan deh kalo ngajar itu bisa babak belur satu ruangan ples ples semua murid yg jadi korban kalo lagi diajarin, yg bernama Lal Mirch.

Semua orang tau, kalo keknya perasaan Colonnello entah kenapa kaga mungkin kebales. Itung-itung, presentasenya adalah 0.01% kenapa? berhubung pada paragraf 1 dibahas, _hubungan antara murid dan guru adalah __**TERLARANG!**_

Yang kedua, berhubung Lal adalah salah satu pelatih di COMSUBIN, keknya dia ga boleh tuh yang namanya berhubungan sama cowo. Bisa buyar kerjaan dia kali jadi pelatih. mungkin itu salah satu peraturan instruktur COMSUBIN kali ya?

Eniwei, kadang-kadang si Colonnello sih suka ngeceng bareng Lal. Entah jalan bareng lah, makan bareng lah, ada aja lah kerjaannya Colonnelo gitu yah. Ternyata dia caper juga ya kalo soal cewe? si Lal aja mulai berasa kali akhir-akhir ini Colonnello deketin dia terus.

Ga maniak sih, dan ga, ga kayak stalker juga yg ngendap-ngendap pegang _walkie talkie_ ngelapor ke kawan stalker yang lain buat nyari data. Bahkan sebenernya itu dianggap normal. Tapi.. kenapa yeh? Sebernnya sih ga ngerasa terganggu gitu... Udah ah narator pusing bicara kebanyakan, dari tadi kaga ada dialognya...

Col : Lal, mo makan yeh? ikutan dong  
Lal : emang lu ga ada tempat nyeker laen buat makan apa?  
Col : kaga. emang kenapa? ga seneng?  
Lal : biasa aja sih, cuma gitu lah...

Entah kenapa muka si Lal makin hari makin merah aja tuh kalo dideketin sama Colonnello. Nggak, Lal kaga demam/flu/panas/flu burung/flu babi/SARS/penyakit berbahaya lainnya...

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Col : Lal! jalan bareng yuk  
Lal : LA;DKFJASLDKFJ huek huek *keselek abis minum air ceritanya, dia ga muntah kok. Lal ga sejahat itu. HAH? GA SALAH LU? yang bener aja. gw sibuk tau, masa lu mo ngajak gw jalan-jalan...  
Col : ah iya juga yah. ah udah lah, sekali sekali aja libur kenapa si? nanti cepet ubanan loh. Stress kan kerja? Hahahahaha

Lal ngerasa pengen jambak tuh rambut warna kuning punya muridnya itu. Tapi dia tahan-tahan soalnya lumayan banyak orang disitu..

Lal : IYA IYA NTAR GW CEPET TUA LAGI. Emang mo ke mana coba lu? Gw juga lagi bete sih, butuh hiburan. Kerjaan banyak banget, para tua tua juga bkin gw makin stress aja. DEPRESI NEH!  
Col : wuis, jangan marah-marah dong! Gw dapet 2 tiket gratis taman hiburan dari temen gw. Mo ikutan ga?  
Lal : taman hiburan? ga trlalu _childish_?  
Col : knp? ga seneng? kalo ga gw bakal ajak temen gw yang laen nih

Lal : ah eh uh, eeee, iya deh IYA GW IKUT.  
Col : NAH GITU DONG! besok gw jemput yeh di sini. mo pake jalan sutra apa pake jalan canggih nih?  
Lal : apa aja lah, toh gw ini kuat. Berapa meter mah masih cups di mata gw..  
Col : uwooo, itu dia ketua COMSUBIN kita. Okeh deh, daripada males panas-panas geneh, gw jemput pake mobil. Gini-gini gw juga punya mobil...  
Lal : yah apa kate lu dah...

Besoknya, si Colonnello mo mejeng nih ceritanye. pake baju keren, sbnrnya sama semua sih bajunya, cuma paling liat kualiats doang. Mana yg robek, mana yg ancur, mana yg luntur. Yang paling bersih dan paling kuat dia pilihnya. Ga lupa pake bandanna dia tercinta. Pengen tampil ganteng depan Lal uhuy!

Depan rumah lal yang gedenya amit-amit luar binasa..  
*tet tet TET *

Col : LALLLLLLLLL! ARE AYU? (A/N: maksudnya where are you gitu yah, mumpung, orang itali, ngomong inggris aja masih cacad =_=)  
Lal : !#$%^& (A/N: bayangkan sendiri si Lal teriak-teriak kek gorilla), GA USAH TEREAK TEREAK KALI GW BISA DENGER MOBIL LU KENCENG GITU DARI 10 METER!

Col : yeh gw mana tau, sapa tau lu di lantai paling ATAS, dari rumah lu yg trletak di ATAS bukit yang ATASnya bukan maen.  
Lal : oh iya deh maap. ya udah gw udah siap neh cepetan jalan!

Lal pun naek mobil Colonnello yang Author juga ga tau sebenrnya tuh merek apa. Mungkin saking bagusnya orang kira itu rental kali yeh?

Akhirnya mereka nyampe juga di taman hiburan! Terkenal karena gedenya yang ekstrim, roller coaster yang tingginya ekstrim, maenan lainnya yang bahayanya ekstrim, rumah hantunya yang seremnya ekstrim, pokoknya serba ekstrim lah tuh taman hiburan. Namanya aja uda "EXTREME PARK" kali yah?

Mereka naek roller coaster yang tingginya EXTREME itu. Pas tanjakan pertama yang tingginya EXTREME dan loopnya EXTREME ampe 3 kali. Bayangin!

Col : WHEEEEEE SERU NEH!  
Lal : AHHHHHHH sebenernya biasa-biasa aja seh tapi seru juga yeh. WHOOOOOO!

Perhatian, kedok Lal agak kebuka. Keknya dia ga pernah maen ke taman hiburan gitu...

Berikut mereka masuk ke tower yg tingginya EXTREME. Pas mereka dijatohin...  
Col : WHEEEEEEEEEEE! XD  
Lal : GYAAAAAAAA ya ampun gw ga nyangka bakal setinggi inieeeeeee

Perhatian, ternyata Lal takut ketinggian!

Terus mereka naik arum jeram ampe 10x soalnya mereka keseruan sendiri. Penjaganya ampe udah enek liatin mereka. Terus mereka naik log water ride yang kayak niagaragara cuma panjangnya EXTREME kayak sungai misissippi! Muntah muntah deh tuh pasangan..

Terus terakhir mereka masuk rumah hantu yang seremnya EXTREME!  
Lal : Perlu ga sih kita masuk rumah hantu?  
Col : hah kenapa emang? lu takut hantu ya?  
Lal : GGGGGGG- GA KOK! siapa bilang? =/D  
Col : ah iya taichou, iya *sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri*  
Lal : 'serius, pengen gw tarik tuh mulut ampe ambles...'

Akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam rumah ekstrim itu..

Lal : kok keknya dingin banget sih di sini, merinding nih gw.  
Col : lu kedinginan? nih pake jaket gw.. *sambil nyodorin jaketnya

Silahkan bayangin adegan romance yg rada moe moe sambil Colonnello makein jaket ke Lal!

Lal : ah uh yeh, makasih ya  
Col : sama-sama taichou *nyengirnya makin lebar! bisa dia kali yg disangka hantu yang hidupnya terlalu bahagia*

Ga lama mereka jalan masuk trus tiba-tiba mereka liat sumur. en en en, KELUAR SADAKO!

Lal : *syok langsung tereak* !  
Col : LAL lu jangan ngibrit sendiri! LALLLLLLLLLLLLL! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JANGAN KEJAR GW DONG! LALLLLLLLLLLLLLL TUNGGUIN! LU LARINYA CEPET BANGET GW UDA MAU NGOMPOL NIH! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TTATT *tereak Colonello yang ternyata juga ketakukan setengah mampus..

Sambil Colonnello tereak yang ga kalah kencengnya sama suara Lal. Tuh rumah hantu ampe geter-geter serasa gempa bumi! Ga lama abis lari, akhirnya Lal berhenti. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia baru nyadar kalo dia tuh nyasar. NYASAR! Udah takut sama rumah hantu, gelapnya setengah mati, NYASAR LAGI! Udah kayak hari terburuk Lal sepanjang hari.

Dia keknya ga pernah setakut ini biar udah kek spartan juga.

Lal : kok ini daerah tambah terang yeh, masa terang-terang gini sih di rumah hantu. Kan impossible banget. ASTAGA NAJONG YA AMPUN ITU APAANNNNNNN? GYAAAAAAA *mulai tereak lagi dan tentunya ngibrit ketakutan..  
Col : hah? itu pasti suara Lal. Lal lu DI MANEEEEEEE?

Lal lari ngibrit sana sini sampai trakhir dia liat Colonnello dan mau tau apa yang dilakukannya? **Colonnello dipeluk!** Sambil si Lal udah kayak mau nangis darah dengan merem. Colonnello asyik sendiri kali yeh dipeluk sama cewe... Ga lama..

Lal : MAKANYA LU JANGAN NGAJAK GW KE TEMPAT SEREM GINI! *PLAK*  
Col : AIHHH sakit! gw mana tau sih lu bakal setakut ini! lu kan ga pernah bilang lu takut hantu!  
Lal : abis... abisnya... gw gw...  
Col : eh ya udah deh kita kluar. Tuh exitnya udah di sana

Denger kata "exit" Lal langsung bahagianya setengah mati. Udah kek anak bayi baru dapet permen lollipop.

Lal : Akhirnya kita kluar juga! ya ampun kaga ada lagi deh gw masuk rumah hantu!  
Col : HAHAHAHAHAHAH lucu juga sih reaksi lu tadi.  
Lal : berisik, diem lu! liatin lu besok pas latian.  
Col : hahahaha iya taichou okeh gw diam deh *sambil masih nyengir-nyengir* mo makan ga? gw beliin es krim deh, tak traktir sbagai minta maaf soalnya udah ngajak lu masuk rumah hantu  
Lal : vanilla! mau vanilla D:  
Col : okeh deh, jangan memelas gitu dong tampangnya

Abis beli es krim...

Lal : haduh enak bener makan es krim abis-  
Col : tereak-tereak di rumah hantu? hahahahaha  
Lal : berisik lah lu...  
Col : ya udah deh kita pulang...

Tiba-tiba, badan Colonnello makin deket! Lal langsung merah mukanya, deg-degan.. EHHHH  
Col : ada krim di pipi lu  
Lal : O/O - - Lal ngeblush loh~  
Col : kenapa?  
Lal : O/O CEPETAN PULANG!  
Col : O_o? ah iya deh eh jaket nya gw ambil ya  
Lal : hah? iya ya udah ambil aja udah ga dingin lagi *hacih*  
Col : ... HAHAHAHAH bohong lu ketauan tuh. ya udah pake aja deh

Akhirnya Lal dianterin sampe rumahnya yang besarnya masih keliatan ekstrim.

Col : sampe besok. bye Lal  
Lal : hah iyah sampe besok...

Lal yang abis stress minggu ini berasa seger lagi, mukanya makin cerah. jaket yang nutupin badan dia juga masih kerasa anget. mungkin perasaan Lal terhadap muridnya makin cerah meriah (?) tiba-tiba si lal ngerasain sesuatu di kantong jaket Colonnello.

Lal : ng? ini apa?

Ada sebuah foto yang kliatannya mereka abis main di taman hiburan sebentar. Orang iseng yang sering foto di depan taman hiburan. Mungkin Colonnello iseng beli satu? ah biarkanlah... Pokoknya Lal jadi mulai sama Colonello dan sejak saat itu ya gitu deh ya.. hahahhaaXD

-END-

* * *

Yak Selesai sudah yang ke 8 ini..

Tolong di review yaah ^^


	9. Mamon and little red riding hood

YAK ini selesai sudah yang ke 9 dan akan lanjut ke yang 10~ tapi tentunya bukan hari ini di postnya hahahahXD

silahkan di baca~

Genre: Comedy,romance

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Mamon and little red riding hood**

Pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang gadis(A/N:anggap aja Mamon itu cewe ya..) kecil yang imut, lucu, chubby, keren, bla bla bla.. Di pedalaman Italy.. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya..

Pada suatu hari ibunya meminta tolong pada Mamon untuk menukarkan DVD bajakan yang telah dibeli ibunya di mangga 2 karena ternyata DVD itu tidak bisa menyala (A/N: namanya juga bajakan)

Mamin: mon tolong tukarkan DVD si kerudung merah ini ya.. ga bisa nyala nih..

Mamon: hemm.. Berani bayar berapa? *dengan nada bicara seperti mamon yang kita kenal selama ini

Mamin: maunya berapa? Jangan mahal-mahal ya..

Mamon: huh.. Ya sudah deh kalau gitu 1234 yen aja.. (A/N: silahkan hitung sendiri ya author juga ga tau itu berapa anggap saja gede)

Mamin: Ya ampun kamu mata duitan juga kira-kira dong mon! Uda tau mamin duitnya dikit karena kamu palakin mulu..

Mamon: haa.. Susah ya jadi org miskin kayak Mamon dong kaya gitu loh..*sombong

Mamin: iye-iye mamin tau kamu kaya.. Uda deh cepetan tukerin itu DVD.. Nanti mamin masakin aja deh.. Mamin hari ini buat worm jelly kedoyanan kamu..^^

(A/N: idih buset dah Mamon ternyata doyan makan ulet yak?)

Mamon:oh ok.. Mon pegi dulu ya min..

Di mulailah perjalanan Mamon ke mangga dua yang jauhnya sangat amat jauh itu.. Tentu saja jauh kan dari Italy jalan ke Mangga dua pasti JAUH banget ya!

Ditengah jalan mamon melihat Lal mich dan Colonello yang baru saja pulang dari taman bermain

Lal: hatchii!

Col: nih pake jaket gw dulu aja

Lal: trims ya..^/^

Mamon:'ganguin ah...' EHEM! Lagi mesra nih ye.. Kalau mau mesra jangan di tempat kekuasaan gw dong.. Harus bayar tau! (A/N: LAH? Sejak kapan tu tempat jadi tempat kekuasaan Mamon?)

Lal+col: Dan sejak kapan ini jadi daerah kekuasaan lu?

Mamon: Sejak gw lahir menjadi arcobaleno..*jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat amat santai

Lalcol: huh bodo amat deh.. kita mau pulang sekarang tapi kalau lu ga mau lepasin kita..* keluarin senjata masing-masing

Mamon: ... *rada pucet liat itu senjata dan berpikir 'klo gw ngelawan mereka ntar gw ud pasti kalah mending gw ngalah aj deh kali ini..'

Mamon: oh ya uda.. gw juga mau pegi dulu .. JANE~~* syut mamon langsung ilang..

Lalcol: hihihihi kita menang loh.. ^v^

Setelah 15 menit lebih.. Mamon melihat adanya satu kedai yang ga jelas itu kedai apa..

Mamon: hem.. itu kedai apa ya? Kok gw baru liat sih? Datengin aja deh aku juga haus sapa tau jual minum.. *menghampiri itu kedai

Taunya pas di buka pintu kedainya..

Papayam: Selamat datang! Silahkan duduk disini yang paling special adalah worm jelly nya!*tanpa segan-segan langsung mempromosikan makanan yng di jual disitu..

Mamon: slurp*v* klo gitu saya minta 10 buah worm jelly yang masih dingin, seger, nikmat...

Papayam: oke boss.. * uda kayak di warteg aja ya pake boss segala..-.-''

Tiba-tiba Yamamoto Takeshi keluar dari balik pintu ala jepang milik mereka yang terlihat seperti gorden itu loh... Ternyata kedai itu milik keluarga Yamamoto!

Yama: Loh? Kok kamu ada disini? *tampang heran

Mamon: huh.. Mau-mau gw dong..*buang muka

Yama: AHAHAHHAHAHAA iya juga yah.. hahahhaa* ketawa-ketawa sendiri ga jelas gitu..

Mamon: lu sendiri mau kemana bawa-bawa tongkat(pedang) kayak gitu?

Yama: ssttt... kecilin suara lu nanti bokap gw bisa denger..

Mamon: loh? Emangnya kenapa?

Yama: sebenernya ni tongkat buat gw latian..

Mamon: latian apa?

Yama: ya lu tau sendiri lah.. padahal baru aja aku mau main baseball.. Taunya Squalo lewat terus teriak-teriak kayak gini nih

-Flashback dimulai-

S: VOOIIIIIIIII OI YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! NGAPAEN LU MAEN BASEBALL KAYAK ANAK GAJE! MENDING LU LATIH TU TEKNIK PEDANG LOE! CEPETAN GA? (A/N: wess dateng-dateng uda nyolot... LOL)

Y: ahahahahaha oke deh...(A/N: buset dah nurut amat..) Jane teman-teman gw main-main sama pedang boongan dulu ya..*bohongan loh.. Besok deh gw baru main lagi..

Teman-teman yama: yaaaah.. kalau gitu kita kekurangan orang dong..

S: VOIIIIII MAKSUD GW TUH YAA.. LU! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI TUKERAN TEMPAT SAMA GW! LU LATIHAN PEDANG TERUS GW YANG MAIN BASEBALL GAJE INI! (A/N: alah bilang aja lu mau main dari awal.. XD) CEPETAN GA? DAN LU SEMUA YANG MAIN BASEBALL DAN YANG AKAN SEKELOMPOK DENGAN GW! DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK! KALAU KITE-KITE KALAH GW CINCANG LU SEMUA SATU PER SATU! INGET ITU!

Teman-teman Yama: *glekh... i i i i i i i iya!O-Oke! Haiii! YES SIR!

Yama: ahahaha jangan terlalu di anggap serius tenang aja ya smuanya.. ^^

Jalan deketin Squalo dan bilang..

Y: jangan kasar-kasar ya sama mereka kalau gw liat ada satu temen gw yang lu mutilasi gw ga bakal nahan diri loh.. (nahan diri dalam arti ga tanggung-tanggung hajar Squalo..)

S: oh kalau begitu baguslah.. hihohihohihohiho(A/N: Squalo jadi ga jelas!)

-Flashback selesai-

15 menit telah di lewati karena begitu lamanya Yama bercerita

Mamon: 'pantesan Squalo daritadi pagi tidak ada di markas ternyata kesini toh' ...*karena ceritanya panjang dan membosankan Mamon uda selesein jelly yang dia beli di kedai Yama itu.. Dengan tenang dan elegan

Yama: hahahaha tenang banget lu makannya.. Oke deh gw mau jalan sekarang.. dadah... Bye oyaji! =D

Papayam: oh oke bye.. =D

Mamon: jane~~

Mamon yang sudah selesai makan minum dan memulai lagi perjalanan yang ga ada artinya itu.. Ada sih sebenarnya.. hahahaha

Mamon melanjutkan perjalannya dari Italy ke mangga 2 yang ada di jakarta dengan berjalan kaki demi menghemat uang... Dan ternyata dengan menggunakan teleportasinya yang begitu menakjubkan dia bisa sampai ke indonesia/jakarta/mangga 2 hanya dalam 1 jam 15 menit!

Jadi total waktunya adalah: 15 menit sampai di kedai yama+15 menit di dalam kedai yama+45 menit sisa perjalanannya= 1 jam 15 menit totalnya!

WOOOOOOOO hebat sekali arcobaleno kita yg satu ini! Ternyata dia memang hebat! Saya kira dia hanya mata duitan*dilemparin ilusi ular sam mamon..(TT_TT)

Mamon: haa.. nyampe juga gw..Mangga dua panas banget nih..

Mbak: Halo de.. mau es krim?

Mamon: heh! Siapa yang lu panggil ade? Gini-gini gw uda umur ** tau.

Mbak: OH YA? Woow sangat mengejutkan banget! Kalau gitu nih gw kasih es gratis deh..*masih menganggap perkataan mamon itu boongan..

Mamon: haa.. Ya uda deh mumpung gratis..

Mbak: 'KYAAA lucu bgt sih ni bayi!' *perhatian dia ngomong dalem hati atau ga uda dibunuh kali sama Mamon..

Mamon pergi begitu saja dan segera mencari toko yang di tuju...

Mamon: hmm.. Dimana ya tokonya? Gw baca mantra dulu deh..

CROOT SLUURPP Yak kalian sudah tau pasti apa yang sedang dilakukan Mamon kalau bunyi "CROOT" itu sudah terdengar.. Bagi yang belom tau Mamon tu lagi ngeramal/ngelacak dengan menggunakan ing*s yang di paparkan di atas selembar kertas... Dan hasilnya adalah..

Mamon: hemm.. ternyata di lantai 2 toh.. (Yak begini lah hasilnya.. XD)

Mamon turun ke lantai 2 tentu saja dengan teleport mana mungkin sang mata duitan yang malas bekerja kalau tidak di bayar itu mau repot-repot turun naik eskalator sampai ke lantai 2.. Mustahil banget itu! Sangat amat tidak akan pernah terjadi! *DUAR SHISSSS di lemparin ular kobra sama Mamon..

Mamon: kalau uda di sini aku harus ke toko yg namanya... hee? Bacany ap nih? In er pi e? Kok nama tokonya kayak toko pie sih?

(A/N: Yak kalau mau tau itu toko namanya "Enterprise" bukan "Iner pie" Setahu Rui tu toko untuk beli game-game ds sama itu tempat langganan Rui dan saudara-saudara Rui deh.. Ngapain juga ya si Mamon mau tuker DVD si kerudung merah disitu? )

Mamon: Dasar ternyata saya baru tau kalau author yang bernama Rui itu orang yang sangat amat cerewet.. Author tugasnya itu hanya nulis cerita doang.. Tidak perlu banyak ngomong deh...

*ud siap2 ngeluarin ilusion

(A/N: IH dimarahin anak kecil! Bayi pula! Ya sudah deh Rui ngalah... ckckck)

Back to storry~

Mamon: gila nyokap gw gila ya? Masa gw disuru ngantri di toko ini yg ga kira2 padetnya? Haaa.. terpaksa pake ilusi deh..

BLING BLING BLING banyak ulat betebaran di atas kepala para pembeli yang sedang rebutan game pokemon gold ds yg baru itu loh... Dan akhirnya hanya Mamon yang tersisa serta teman-teman ulatnya itu.. Dia pun terbang mendekati toko itu..

Mamon: oi.. kamu yang punya ni tokokan? Mama gw beli DVD si kerudung merah disini tapi tidak nyala.. Ganti rugi cepetan!

(A/N: buset dah uda kayak ngerampok aja mon.. Kok di tempat jual game malah jualan DVD juga ya?)

Penjual: santai bos.. saya lagi sibuk maen pokemon versi KHR nih.. (torchic=tsuna, mudkip=yama, treko=gokudera, abra=mamon, dll...) Saya butuh konsentrasi nih..

Mamon: Kamu mau saya bunuh ya? *bicara dgn nada tenang seperti mamon yg kita kenal..=v=

Penjual: HA?* dia sudah muali kesel dan melihat ke arah mamon dengan pandangan mata - . - kayak gitu.

Mamon: Perlu aku ulang? Lu mau gw bunuh apa? Kalau ga mau gw bunuh cepetan ganti atau apain dah ni DVD pokoknya harus betul..

Penjual: HAII! Akan saya kerjakan secepat mungkin!*Setelah memperhatikan Mamon yang mirip Mamon di KHR dia langsung sadar kalau itu memang Mamon dari KHR..

Mamon: Nah gitu dong..

Setelah 5 menit menunggu..

Penjual: Ini dia DVDnya! Silakan di coba dulu..

Sebenernya ini toko game atau toko DVD sih? Yah biarin deh namanya juga FANFIC!

Mamon: hemm.. ya sudah deh uda bagus.. Bayar ga? (A/N: Pake tanya lagi.. uda pasti bayar lah ya..)

Penjual: ga ga ga ush bayr.. saya aja yg bayar..(A/N: hah? Loh kok si penjualnya yang bayar sih? Bodo dah)

Mamon: Hooo okee kalau itu mau kamu.. trimss and janee

Akhirnya Mamon bisa pulang juga ke rumah yang nyaman itu. Dan tentu saja dia tidak lupa untuk minta biaya perjalanan/ ongkos perjalanan pada ibunya yang tercinta.. Ngomong-ngomong fanfic kali ini tidak berhubungan sama judulnya ya? hahaha(=D) anggap aja Mamon itu jadi little riding hoodnya deh.. Kan sama-sama kecil dan berkerudung (XD)

-END-

* * *

A/N: Fiuh selesai yang ke 9 nih~ itu kan ada 1 link di akhir-akhir cerita kalau linknya tidak jalan lagi alias eror bilang ke Rui aja yaaa^^

Oh iya sekalian deh Rui mau tanya dong kalau di fanfic link seperti yang Rui kasih di atas bisa di ubah tidak tampilannya?

jadi misalnya "http blabla" tapi tampilannya di ubah jadi kata-kata "here".. jadi pas klik "here" itu yang muncul web "http blabla" tadi.. ^^

Tolong yaa kalau ada yang tau tolong kasih tau Rui biar fanficnya lebih enak di baca.. hehe=D

Tolong di review yaa^^


	10. Someone In Haunted House

Genre: Comedy,horor

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Keterangan: H=hantu

* * *

**Someone In Haunted House**

Suatu hari di Italy.. Sebenernya sudah malem nih.. Angin bertiup kencang pohon pohon bergoyang mengikuti arah angin..(A/N: kalau begitu di dalem hutan ya..) Ada seorang bayi kecil dengan tampang seperti orang gila *di tabok itu orang.. Saya ralat deh sebenernya tampang orang dewasa..(v=_='' )

Bayi itu berjalan-jalan menyelusuri hutan itu.. Tiba tiba hutan deras turun membasahi dia, dan dalam saat yang tepat dia melihat adanya rumah kosong tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.. Ia pun segera menghampiri rumah itu untuk berteduh.

Rumah itu begitu tua semua terbuat dari kayu.. Bayi itu pun membuka pintu rumah itu.

KRRRIIIIIEEEETTT.. =.='' (A/N: Rui ingatkan lagi.. Ini comedy horor loh.. Meski tidak horor-horor banget sih..)

Bayi: hm.. Ternyata rumah tua ya.. *celingak celinguk melihat sekeliling

Yg ada hanya lah satu meja bundar, 7 bangku, 1 ranjang yang smuanya sudah tua..

Bayi: mungkin ini bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyianku serta jadi markas juga... Tempat tinggal juga..

Akhirnya bayi itu tinggal di dalam rumah tua itu.. Pada malam harinya..

Bayi: uda ah aku mau tidur.. hooaamm ngantuk nih... (A/N: idih buset dia ngomong sama siapa lagi?)

Bayi itu mematikan lampu minyaknya dan segera naik ke ranjang tua itu.. Tiba-tiba..  
PLUK - ini bukti bahwa bayi itu ud naik ranjang..

Bayi: huh.. Susah juga ya tidur di ranjang tua. Ha? Apaan nih keras-keras lembek? (A/N: yang benar yang mana nih keras atau lembek?)

Sang bayi menyalakan lampu minyaknya dan mengarahkan lampu itu ke sebelahnya.. Ternyata..

PLUK..(bunyi lampu minnyaknya jatuh...)

Bayi itu melihat seorang cewe tidak tau di cantik atau tidak karena sudah terlalu syok serta gelap gulita. Perempuan itu berambut panjang yang hanya tinggal kulit dan tulang.. (A/N: loh kalau gitu kok bisa tau rambutnya panjang?) Dan tentunya dia sudah meninggal..

-5 detik terlewati-  
-10 detik-  
-50 detik-  
-Genap 1 menit terlewati-  
-1menit lewat 27 detik- Apaan sih authornya ga jelas banget..

Bayi: ADAAAAAAAA SEEETANNNNNNNNNNNN! #H!)$&)!$&!*($&)!^$(*^!*&(#^) NAMU AMIDA BUTSU! JANGAN GANGGU SAYAAA PLISSSSS!

Hantu: ha?*baru bangun+sambil kucek-kucek mata.. Berisik amat sih diam bentar kenapa kalau mau tidur ya tidur aja gw ga nganggu kok..

Bayi: *tambah pucet mukanya.. AA aa AA aa ha ha ha..* ketawa gemeteran.. K-Ka-kau se-sebe-ne-ne-ernya uda ma-ma-ti bel-om si-si-sih? ? *makin gemeteran ajaa

Hantu: ? kalau lu liat keadaan gw kayak gini menurut lu gimana? *sambil pasang pose seksi boo 3  
Bayi: u u uda ma mati tuh..

Hantu: Tuh tau... Kalau sudah tau ngapain nanya la—  
Bayi: GYAAA TERNYATA EMANG SUDAH MATI? KENAPA LU BISA NGOMONG KALAU BEGITUU?

Hantu: Ya namanya juga penampakan.. Sudah ah gw mau pindah kamar aja.. Malam-malam gini temen gw bakal keluar loh bentar lagi...

Bayi: Melihat ke jam tangan yang dia pakai.. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam..

Hi hihihihihi.. hiiiiiiihihihihihi hoek hoek! WOII Author udahan dong gw cape nge"hihihihi" mulu! Sakit tau ga tenggorokan gw!

bayi: ha? Gw kayaknya mendengar sesuatu deh.. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti lagu gitu..

(A/N: ha? Kamu gila ya? Masa kayak gini di bilang kayak lagu?)

H1: hihihihihihi haloo kamu temannya si Sadako tadi ya? Perkenalkan saya mak lampir..  
H2: saya pancang (pocong)  
H3: saya genderu-WAW (genderuwo)  
H4: saya leaf (leak)  
H5: saya jeruk bali(jeruk purut)

H1-H5: Kami semua adalah temannya sadako dan juga teman barumu!^v^  
Bayi: ...*terdiam+ketakutan

Sang bayi pun langsung berlari keluar dengan sangat amat cepat tapi di luar masih saja hujan deras.. Tetapi dia tidak pantang mundur dia terus berlari menerobos pintu kayu itu dan melompat keluar! Daaaann **YAK**! Ia berhasil keluar dengan **TIDAK** selamat! Ternyata di luar rumah itu ada banyak werewolf yang siap memangsa nya! Akhirnya..

Bayi: cih ga gw sangka bakal gunain "itu" di tempat kayak gini.. haa ap boleh buat sih..  
Smua hantu kecuali sadako: mau kemana luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? Kita kan sekarang teman... huhaahahahahahahahahaha

Bayi: ...*uda sangat amat ketakutan... ga ada pilihan lain! Aku harus memakainya!  
Smua hantu: haaaa? Memakaaaaiiii aaaaapaaaaaa? Peeerrrliiihaaatttkkannn paaadddaaa kaaaammiii doooonngggg...

Bayi: ehem **Thunder Set**! Eh ga deh salah.. Yang bener **ELECTTRICO THUNDERRR!**

JTARRRRR! JEDEEERRR! DUUUUARRRRR! BZZZZTTTT! CIAAAAT!HUACAOOO! (kok ada suara kung fu nya?)  
Dalam sekejam sang bayi mengalahkan para hantu yg merupakan teman barunya itu... Sejak kapan lagi jadi teman baru..

Bayi: huh inilah akibatnya kalau kalian mengganggu ku...*berbalik badan dan mau masuk ke dalam rumah lagi..(A.N: gila kalau Rui jadi ini bayi sih aku uda ga mau balik ke itu rumah..)

Tiba-tiba...

Smua hantu: HUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA KAMI MENJADI SEGAR KEMBALI KAWAN KU! INI SMMUA BERKAT KAMU YA KAWAN KU!

Bayi: *Glekh. Mampus gua... Kok lu pada bisa bangun sih? Bukannya uda tepar kena serangan gw?

Smua hantu: ya tidaklah ya... Emgnya lu ga pernah nonton KHR episode 66 yaa? Kasian deh lo... ga tau apa-apa... hihihihihihihiihi

Bayi: oh iya ya... Aku lupa kalau hantu-hantu di KHR kalau menerima sambaran petir bakalan tambah kuat.. Kalau gitu tidak ada cara lain lagi selain memakai cara ini..  
Smua hantu: Kamu mau pake kekuatan apa lagi sekarang kawan ku?*dengan pose nantang tapi juga sambil senyum ^V^

Bayi: Bersiaplah!*pose kuda-kuda  
Smua hantu: HAAAIIIIII!^^  
Bayi: !* berlari menuju para hantu

Dann!

Bayi: JADIKANLAH AKU TEMANMU KAWAN!  
Semua hantu: nah gitu dong.. hihihih mari kita berteman~  
Bayi: ahahahahahahaTTvTT 'kenapa aku harus beersandiwara seperti ini?ya sudahlah biar gw bisa hidup terus..'

Semua hantu: ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kamu? Bayi yang lucu.. hohohoho  
Bayi: oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri *masih rada gemeteran abis pelokan sama hantu-hantu yang baunya uda busuk banget.. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya..

**PERKENALKAN NAMA SAYA ADALAH VERDE! SAYA ADALAH ILMUAN JENIUS YG SANGAT SUKA BEREKSPERIMEN! IJINKAN SAYA MENELITI KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK TERLUKA SEDIKITPUN WALAUPUN KALIAN TERKENA ELLECTRIC THUNDER YANG SAYA KELUARKAN TADI YAAA! DAN INI ADALAH PELIHARAAN SAYA YANG BARU SAJA SAYA TEMUKAN KETIKA BARU SAMPAI DI RUMAH INI! DAN INI TERMASUK BINATANG YANG SANGAT AMAT SAYA SAYANGI... NAMANYA ADALAH crocodile-kun.. Crocodile-kun silahkan pertunjukkan diri andaaa~ **(A/N: kok jadi kayak yang di take me out sih..)

Croco: GROOOOAAARRR (A/N: kok suaranya kayak harimau sih? Yah maklum author ga tau suara buaya tuh kayak gimana.. hahaha =D)  
Semua hantu: salam kenal juga yaaaaaa.. kami akan membantu sebisa kami..

Kok kayak beneran mau tinggal disitu aja sih si verde sang bayi hijau.. IH kesannya seperti buto ijo atau ga hulk yang hijau-hijau itu.. hahahaha.

Keesokan harinya.. Verde pun cepat-cepat kabur dari rumah itu sebelum malam tiba... Dan selamat sentosa..

-END-

* * *

10 sudah Rui update~ ada yang mau request tidak? selain yang Giotto^^

kalau ada yang mau request bilang aja nanti kalau Rui ada ide nanti Rui buatin=D

Tolong di review yaaa


	11. Out of business assassins, hello new job

GOMEENN! .v Rui uda berapa hari nih ngaret ga updet-updet.. Rui sama Aoi baru pulang dari ret-ret sekolah jadi ga bisa updet deh... hehehe =9

Yak selahkan di mulai deh bacanyaa^^

Keterangan:Lus : Lussuria  
Lev : Levi.  
Bel :(yah anda tau lah sapa)  
SS : squalo  
Xan : Xanxus  
Frn : Fran

Oh iya ini TYL yaa^^

Genre: Comedy,Tragedy

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Varia : out of business assassins, hello new job-**

**VARIA** grup assassin independen yang bergerak sendiri dengan membawa nama mafia Vongola, mafia terbesar di Itali. Syarat masuk varia sebenarnya gampang : sinting, gila, miring, suka ngebunuh orang, psikopatik, dan sebagainya. Karena itulah banyak yang langsung mati begitu masuk Varia. Suatu hari, di saat yang lagi adem ademnya, varia malah kena badai!

Lus : *BRAK (buka pintu sambil ngebanting ampe rusak* BOSSSSSSSS GAWAT BOSSSS  
Xan : BERISIK LU SAMPAH! *BUGH (ngelempar Lussuria pake bangku)* KENAPA COBA LU TEREAK-TEREAK DI KANTOR GW, GA ADA TUH YANG PERNAH NYURUH LU TEREAK-TEREAK DI MARKASSSSS

Lus : ADUH ITU JANGAN SEKARANG DEH, NANTI AJA DIHUKUMNYA. LAGIAN BOSS JAHAT AMAT, MASA MUKUL MUKA EKE YANG CANTIK INI PAKE BANGKU. INI KAN BANGKU MAHAL. BERAPA JETI EUROOOO

Xan : toh tidak semahal pintu yang tadi lu jebolin

(Warning : tidak seperti vongola utama yang ekonominya rada harus dimaklumi, Varia termasuk anggota assassin yang elit. Kaya raya, duitnya banyak, rumah guedeenya setengah amit deh kalo bisa punya rumah aku juga pengen kek gitu, markas berteknologi canggih, senjata banyak ampe bisa mutilasi berjibun orang, banyak pekerja de el el).

Lus : ADUH ITU NANTI DULU DEH URUSAN KURSI, NANTI BOSS AYE KASIH TREATMENT SAMA PEA-CHAN(A/N: pea-chan itu petnya luss yaa^^). LENGKAP MENI PEDI PLES PLES DAH

Xan : ogah ah gw, dirawat sampah sama lu. Nanti muka gw yang ganteng ini malah jadi ancur brantakan kek lu lagi. Nanti rambut gw jadi MOHAWK! ya ampun banyanginnya aja udah serem gw. Jadi, kenapa si dari tadi lu tereak tereak ampe kuping gw sakit?

Lus : itu loh boss, tadi saya terima telpon dari bank pinjaman (lebih tepatnya, palakan) Varia kite boss, MASA KATANYA KITA BLOM BAYAR PAM, LISTRIK, MAKAN, JATAH PEKERJA, DAN LAEN LAEN BOSS.  
Xan : UAPPPAAAAA? SAPA TUH SAMPAH YG BERANI2NYA BILANG GITU. SINI, GW ANCURIN TUH BANK.  
Lus : bukan cuma itu boss, masa katanya saham (sejak kapan varia punya saham coba, lebih tepatnya, buat apaan?) punya varia ditarik boss. DITARIK! AIIHHHHH *mengeluarkan suara yang agak najis dan najong ampe author dan Xanxus illfeel sndiri*

Xan : SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA NGAMBIL SAHAM **VARIA**. KITA INI **VARIA**. **VA-RI-AAAAAAAAA.** LAGU KITA AJA SUDAH MENUNJUKKAN KEBANGGAAN KITA SEBAGAI VONGOLA INDPENDENT ASSASSINATION GROUP!

mau tau lagunya varia kek gimana?

**WE ARE VARIAAAAAAAA. WE KILLS WE MUTATE PEOPLE WE NEVER RESTS UNTIL THEY DIE! WE USE OUR WEAPONS TO TEAR THEM APART, UNTIL THEY CRY AND CALL THEIR MOMMA. THIS IS THE VARIA SONG. AND IT'S F***IN AWESOME. WHO DARES TO OPPOSE WE'RE GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL, NOT HEAVEN, BUT HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Keren yah? varia aja bisa punya lagu kebangsaan. balik ke cerita...

Lev : AIHHH BOSSS GAWAT BOSSSSS AIHHH!~  
Xan : UAPPA SAMPAAH, KOK LU JADI IKUTAN KEK BANCI NONG NONG SATU INI JUGA SEH?  
Lev : MAAFKAN SAYA BOSS TAPI ADA YG LEBIH PENTING LAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Xan : kenape?  
Lev : perusahaan kita... eh kok perusahaan sih maksudnya yah gitu deh  
Xan : IYA CEPETAN KNAPE?

Lev :BANGKRUUUTTT

Xan/Lus : ? A;LDFKSDFJSDAKLFJDSKJ!#$%^J *ngebacot 1000 bahasa*

Xan : UGH GIMANA NIH GW JADI IKUT DEPRESI. KOK BISA WOI?  
Lev : aye juga kaga tau boss. itu tadi sapa tuh namanya, ketua CEDEF, imitsu? emitsu? Imitasi kali ya? POKOKNYA DIA telpun, terus aye sih angkat-angkat aja. Terus dia nadanya serius gitu pas ngomong. ADUH GA TAU LAH BOSS *guling2 di lantai depresi*

Xan : ugh... TRUS GIMANA NASIB KITAAAA?  
Fran : taichou, kok pagi-pagi ini udah brisik sih?

SS : VOIIIIII GA ADA YG BOLEH NGELAWAN SUARA GW YANG UDAH SUPER DUPER KERAS. KENAPA COBA SIH KAMBING SATU GULING-GULING DI LANTAI. NANTI JADI KAMBING GULING LAGI LU

Bel : shishishi, pagi pagi gini udah guling guling. Nyari penyakit aja  
Xan : UGHH SMUA DIAMMMM. KITA VARIA SEDANG BERMASALAH NEH.  
Fran : knapa taichou? kok stress banget? nanti ubanan loh kayak tactical strategy kapten kita yang ubanan  
SS : VOIIII GW GA UBANAN. INI SILVER, KODOK. SILVER! LU GA BISA BEDAIN RAMBUT NENEK-NENEK SAMA RAMBUT GW YG MAHA INDAH INI?  
Fran : rambut lu mirip kakek-kakek, bukan nenek-nenek.  
Bel : shishishi, sejak kapan varia ngerekrut kakek kakek  
SS : VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII APA MAKSUD LU?

Xan : UDAH LAH LU PADA BRISIK #$%^& (silahkan imajinasi s Xanxus ngomong apa, mulai dari yg garang ampe yg kotornya stngah mati). KITA KENA MASALAH NIH. KITA BANGKRUTTTT. BANGKRUTTTTTTTTT!

-JEDER-

SS : VOIII APA YANG LU MAKSUD BANGKRUT? HAH? JAWAB BOOSSS! VOOOOOIIIIIIII*jadi emosi gitu deh..

Bel : shishishi, padahal mammon udah ga ada di sini, kok bisa bangkrut? kan udah ga ada yg malakin duit kita jangan-jangan kita di bajak sama pirate..

Xan : pokoknya KITA KEJEBAK MASALAH LAHHHHHH

Akhirnya, setelah sedemikan rupa rapat rapat dan rapat.. Alhasil? para kriminal yg bersalah sampe yg gak bersalah (mana ada coba kriminal ga brsalah) bergembira, ampe mereka kumpul dari seluruh dunia buat pesta bersama-sama atas hilangnya varia. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang, seperti yang sering dialami author (TT^TT)

Di jalanan miskin distrik buat orang miskin yang terlihat sangat sangat miskin dengan pakaian miskin

Lev : boss, kita kerja apa nih. Kita kan cuma bisa ngebunuh  
Xan : jangan tanya gw sampah, gw juga pusing.  
Bel : shishishi, gw terlihat sangat memalukan. Padahal gw ini seorang pangeran. Apa gw balik aja ke negeri asal gw? tapi mereka udah pada mati smua. Masa gw ke neraka?

Frn : ahhh lebih baik kalo the fallen prince ini balik ke neraka asalnya  
Bel : siapa yang lu katain pangeran jatoh, kodok?  
SS : VOIII GW BALIK!  
Lus : ohhh squalo-chan (OHOK OHOK YA AMPUN NAMANYA) kamyu dapet makanan ga? (udah miskin, najongnya masih sama)  
SS : Dapet nih voi, cuma dikit sih voi.

Bel : shishishi, kita ga punya duit lagi buat makan. Lama-lama kita harus makan box weapon kita sendiri kali yeh?  
Frn : katanya pangeran jenius, masa mau makan gituan? itu mana bisa di makan sih bel-senpai  
Bel : gw juga tau kodok, lu kira gw ini sapa? GW INI PANGERAN  
Frn : udah miskin ga bermodal aja masih bisa ngomong kalo lu pangeran

SS : voi jangan berisik (A/N:saking miskinnya, tereaknya juga makin miskin XD) nih ada bakso tadi gw sempet nyolong dari anak orang. Gw ancem terus dia kasih, eh emaknya baek-baek gitu. ya udah deh gw dibayarin smua  
Xan : masih bisa nyolong lagi lu. Gak pa pa sih, emang asalnya kita ini pembunuh. Nyolong mah baru seperduabelas dari kerjaan kita biasanya

SS : iya makanya gw nyolong gimana sih boss. boss?

Tiba tiba Xanxus berdiri, knapa yah? pandangannya kosong. Kek dia abis kesamber gledek yang bikin luka di mukanya. Sebernya sih kaga cuma yah gitu lah. kek mayat berdiri.

Xan : gw tau kita harus ngapain buat kerja  
Semua kecuali Xan : ngapain boss?  
Xan : KITA JUALAN MAKANAN!  
smua kecuali Xan : HAAHHHHHH?

Lev : aye sih ikut aja lah apa kata boss. tapi jualan apa boss? kita biasa makan makanan mewah, pasta doang kali. Di sini pasta udah termasuk mahal, terus jual apa boss?  
Xan : KITA JUAL BAKSO KUAHHHHHH

smua kecuali Xan : ?

Xan : ini kan daerah miskinnnn! masa kita jual yang mahal-mahal! lagian kita ini **assassins**, mantan sih sebenarnya tapi biarin lah. Kita aja ga bisa masaaaakkkkkk.  
SS : voi boss, gw sih boleh ikut-ikutan tapi kita mo bkin gerobak pake apa?

Frn : betul taichou. ilusi aye udah rada2 karatan jadi agak susah kalo mo bikin ilusi. lagian ilusi aye ga bikin kenyang orang. Cuma bikin takut doang.  
Bel : shishishi aye juga cuma bawa piso doang  
Xan : udah lah kita cari apa aja kek kayu. nodongin orang juga gak pa pa  
Lus : ah ya udah deh, eke ikutin apa kata boss ajyah

Akhirnya setelah nodongin kayu orang, ada yang motong sendiri seh, nyari peralatan. Mintain bahan makanan, menggunakan skill yang biasa dipake bunuh orang, akhirnya mereka jadi bkin gerobak! bikin gerobak bakso aja lamanya sebulan. Astajim varia, skill membunuhnya ga bisa dipake buat bkin gerobak apa yeh? akhirnya setelah brapa lama kemudian, mereka siap jual bakso! cuma timnya rada-rada kacau...

Xan : BELLL CEPETAN BKIN BAKSO KUAHNYA, MANEEEE?  
Bel : GW PANGERAN! GW GA MAU NGELAYANIN ORANG LAEN  
Xan : AIHHHH YA UDAH LAH LU POTONGIN AJA TUH BIHUN. PAKE PISO LU DAH. ASAL JANGAN JADI MERAH BERBAU DARAH TUH BIHUN  
Bel : nah yang itu boleh tuh  
SS : VOIII BOSS, KALO DIA MOTONG BIHUN GW NGAPAIN DONG? TANGAN GW JUGA KEK GINI NEH *mamer tangan yang brbentuk pedang panjang gitu ampe orang yang makan bakso langsung syok berat, baksonya jadi berjatuhan kemana-mana*

Xan : lu ngapaen kek motong kayu ato ga cari makanan laen. lu pernah nangkep tuna yang segede jibun pas ke Jepang kan?  
SS : voiii ya udah deh (A/N: akhirnya dia nyerah! - ditebas squalo-)  
Lev : boss! soal masak serahkan saja padaku! aye bisa langsung masak pake levi volta, cepat masak, siap dan hangat!

Xan : hmmm, lumayan juga lu sampah. setidaknya akhirnya lu berguna juga  
Lev : LEVI VOLTA! *langsung ngeluarin payung gaje yg banyaknya sejibun. tuh payung makin reot aja soalnya pas miskin trus hujan, tuh payung direbutin sama anggota2 varia yang sinting*  
JEBOOMMMM. apa yg trjadi? pancinya gosong!  
Xan : WOII SAMPAH, KONTROL DONG KEKUATAN LU ITU!

Lev : ampun bossss! *PRANGPRANGPRANG* -panci bederet jatoh di atas pala Leviatan dan mukanya makin ancur aja ampe abstrak gitu-

Frn : taichou, aye harus ngapaen?  
Xan : LU! KODOK! buntelin bakso kek apa kek. POKOKNYA YANG BERMANFAAT DAN GA BERBAU ILUSI. HARUS BENERAN, REAL, REALITA! GA ADA NTAR TUH BAKSO JADI BERULET TERUS KLUAR MUKA BELPHEGOR (A/N: OMG O_O)

Frn : iya taichou aye nurut aja dah. lagian sapa yang mo naro muka pangeran gagal di bakso  
Bel : sapa yang lu katain pangeran gagal, kodok? shishishi  
Frn : bel-senpai lah, sapa lagi..  
Bel : sini gw jadiin lu bakso kodok! *ngelemparin piso*  
Frn : shoo shoo, gw ga mau jadi bakso kodok

SS : VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JANGAN GANGGU GW YG LAGI MOTONGI- *JLEBB*  
Frn : ah, kena strategy taichou kita yang beruban  
SS : SIAPA YANG LU KATAIN BERUBAN VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SCONTRO DI SQUALO!  
Xan : JANGAN BERANTEM VOIIII! PELANGGAN KITA PADA KABUR SMUA NIH

*nunjuk orang-orang yang lari ngibritr terus ketabrak diri mereka sendiri. tragis ya?*

**CONTOH DONG LUSSURIA!**

ngapain si lussuria? lagi masak bakso dengan bumbu cinta 3 3 (A/N:HOEKS AUTHOR MO MUNTAH) dengan pesona miss universe dan senyum pepsodent. Entah kenapa, jadi banyak banci yang nimbrung ke tuh gerobak bakso! Alhasil, mereka jadi pesen bakso banyak banget trus si Xanxus tereak-tereak suruh pada masak. Akhirnya lumayan dapet duit juga.

Bel : shishishi, ternyata lumayan juga ya jualan bakso  
Frn : iya senpai. Dan lumayan juga senpai mo motongin bihun  
Bel : motong kan spesialis gw shishishi

Xan : yah lumayan lah kita dapet duit segini. kita harus kerja keras lagi besok jualan bakso  
Lev : yes sir! aye akan menjunjung nama baek varia dan kerja keras demi boss!

Lus : ya ampyun kita dapyet duit banyak hari ini hohoho. pengunjungnya lumayan loh!  
SS : jangan ngomong lah voi. pengunjungnya sejenis sama lu smua voi.  
Xan : ya udah lah cepetan bobo sampah, gw cape daritadi liatin bakso smua. Bulet-bulet deh mata gw..

Akhirnya varia makin dikenal sebagai penjual bakso yg handal. Ampe masuk majalah luar negri! Tsuna dkk di jepang ampe syok liat majalah berjudul "VARIA, THE GREATEST MEATBALL SELLER OF THE MONTH!". Gokudera cengo liat belphegor lagi motongin bihun. Yamamoto ngakak liat squalo motongin mie. Ryohei tereak-tereak EXTREME liat lussuria pake apron pink najong trus yang lagi masak bakso. Tsuna ga bisa ngomong apa-apa liat Xanxus bersihin mangkok bakso pakeai tangannya.

INTINYA, MEREKA JADI TERKENAL KARENA BAKSO! DAN TENTUNYA SEKARANG MEREKA SUDAH MENJADI VARIA YANG BIASA LAGI KARENA SETELAH MENGUMPULKAN UANG SELAMA 10 TAHUN LAMANYA MEREKA BISA MEMBAYAR HUTANG-HUTANG MEREKA LAGI DAN DAPAT BEKERJA MENJADI PEMBUNUH LAGI DEH.. HUAHAHAHAHAHA

-END-

* * *

Yeyyy selesai nih~^^-

ini Rui nyicil di ret-ret kemarin loh~ hahaha

Pliss di review yaaa=D


	12. Announcement!

Announcement

Untuk para reader kemungkinan Rui_aoi akan menjadi status "Hiatus" untuk sementara ini ya(sebenarnya sudah jadi "Hiatus" dari beberapa bulan lalu sih..haha).. karena akhir-akhir ini kami mendapat tugas-tugas setumpuk + ulangan-ulangan indah lainnya.. Dan terlebih lagi kami akan menghadapi UAS =_= Jadi kemungkinan umm mungkin akan mengupdate chapternya bulan desember akhir atau januari awal.. hahaha ^A^

Tolong sabar menunggu chapternya.. w(_ _)w *bows

By the way bagi para reader yang membaca fanfic "Enzio become human" gambar enzio dalam wujud manusianya sudah Rui upload ya.. linknya ada di profile Rui_Aoi ^^ 

-END-

* * *

A/N: Kami Rui dan Aoi tidak akan mengecewakan para reader yang telah mendukung kami! XD


	13. SaSaTuLi?

Yak inilah yang namanya fanfic kilat.. LOL ini Rui buat kemarin malam soalnya uda kepikir mau buat yang ini daripada nanti lupa mending dibuat aja deh hahahaha cuman makan waktu 1 jam-an =D.. Dan yang ini mungkin akan sangat aneh dan tidak lucu TTATT Rui sudah berjuang membuat ini fanfic tu lucu seperti fanfic Rui-Aoi lainnya tapi sepertinya tetap aja garing ya.. ahahhaa =A=''

Oh ya untuk "Nagisa Fujisaki" gomen! . Giottonya panjang banget nih ceritanya ga selesai-selesai jadi giottonya di kesampingkan dulu. Maaf yaa w(_ _)w tapi tenang aja Giottonya akan tetap dibuat! (Y)

Yak kalau begitu mulai baca aja hahah XD

Genre: Comedy(Semoga saja), Family

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Keterangan: L:Lambo

LP: Lampo

* * *

**SaSaTuLi(?)**

Ternyata ada suatu rahasia yang disimpan oleh keluarga Bovino, yang sebagian besar anggotanya itu memiliki banyak sekali baju-baju yang bermotif sapi. Dan, saat ini saya akan menceritakan tentang seorang anak yang bernama LAMBO dan kakaknya LAMPO.

Lambo berumur 9 tahun smentara Lampo sudah berumur 14 tahun. Saat ini, mereka sedang dilanda kebosanan karena sekolah mereka sedang libur panjang akibat suatu peristiwa yang mengakibatkan murid-murid di sekolah itu harus libur/diliburkan. Sebenarnya peristiwa itu adalah adanya sapi, kerbau, banteng, dan binatang raksasa lainnya yang datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mengamuk dan mengejar-ngejar orang yang mirip sapi alias Lambo dan Lampo. (A/N: gajah tidak termasuk ingat itu! Bisa-bisa hancur itu sekolah kalau gajah ikutan.) Dan karena kejadian ini, sekolah mereka harus di renovasi selama 3 bulan.(A/N : wuihh lama banget! Enak tuh libur terus!)

Yak baiklah ayo kita mulai dari hari ke-8 liburan!

LP: haa.. libur emang enak ya.. (=w=) tapi kayaknya kalau libur selama 3 bulan itu bener-bener kelamaan deh.. tapi, kita juga dikasih pr banyak banget! Aaa! Ini mah bukan liburan namanya!

-Hening sejenak-

LP:kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sih sebenernya ini gara-gara aku sama lambo.. GA! Ini sebenernya salah Lambo yang mirip sapi dan membawa sapi-sapi yang ga jelas asal usulnya itu ke sekolah! SEMUA INI GARA-GARA LA-

(pintu dibanting)

L: NYAAAAAHAHAHA OI LAMPO! AYO MAIN!

LP: ... males ah. Maen aja sana sama sapi ternak kita yang kau bawa ke sekolah waktu itu.

L: uuu! Dasar kakak sapi! Uda kayak sapi! Muka ngantuknya kayak sapi! Hidup di ladang sapi!

LP: eh eh eh berani juga kau ya.. oke kalo begitu kita tanding! (A/N: loh kok jadinya tanding? Harusnya main kan?)

L: nyahaha oke! Lambo-san setuju! Kita tanding seperti biasa! (A/N: seperti biasaa?)

LP: OKE! Ayo kita ke arena pertandingan!(A/N: OMG arena pertandingan?)

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mereka dan pergi menuju suatu tempat yang bisa dibilang aneh, tapi ruangannya besar juga sih dan bisa dibilang sangat gelap! (Gelap =berhantu.. LOL)

L: HIEEEEE LAMPO! Nyalain dong lampunya! Gelap bener!

BRAK (pintu di tutup) dan hasilnya, ruangan itu bener-bener gelap.

L: eh? Lampo? OI LAMPO! JANGAN NAKUT-NAKUTIN DONG! LA-LA-LAGIAN LAMBO-SAN GA TAKUT!

hiii hiiiii hiiii hihihihii ! (suara kuntilanak) Lambo pun memutar badannya dan merasakan adanya tengkorak/kerangka manusia di belakang dia.

L: AAAAA ! (TTATT)

Lambo berteriak sangat kencang sampai 1 rumah/mansion mendengarnya.

CLIK (lampu menyala). Dan di sana terlihat Lambo yang lagi gemeteran di lantai dan nyaris ngompol.

LP: hihihi! sori-sori kau ketakutan banget ya? Hahhahaha salah sendiri, langsung maen trobos pintu. Oke ayo kita mulai lombanya! Kau ambil capitan yang disana aku pakai yang warna hijau ini. (A/N: ckckck dasar kakak yang tidak peduli adik, adiknya lagi ketakutan gitu malah dicuekin. LOL)

L: ... sialan.. (TTATT)*bisik-bisik

LP: heee? Kau ngomong apaa? *kata Lampo yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Lambo dan berbicara di kuping Lambo seakan-akan mau membunuhnya.

L: ehhh ga kok ga ngomong apa-apa.. ahaha hahaha.. BAIKLAH ayo kita mulai! *kata lambo mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Mereka memasang capitan yang ga jelas itu ke... ya ke mana saja deh yang bisa di capit. Lalu, pertandingan pun dimulai.

L: kali ini Lambo-san pasti menang! 100% AKAN MENANG!

LP: huh.. ayo tunjukkan kekuatanmu. Pasti aku lagi yang menang. Hahahahahaha! D

L: uuu LAMBO-SAN PASTI MENANG!

LP: HAHAHAHAHA! KAU TERLALU BERMIMPI LAMBO! UNTUK DAPAT MENANG DARIKU ITU MUSTAHIL! LAGI PULA KAU JUGA TIDAK BISA MENAHAN KEKUATANMU! Baiklah ayo kita mulai kalau begitu!

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi panas dan lebih tepatnya di belakang kedua orang itu keluar api yang membara yang membuktikan betapa besar SEMANGAT MEREKA ITU! YAK MEREKA AKAN BERTARUNG SEKARANG! MARI KITA SAKSIKAN!

LP&L: THUNDER SET! *seketika itu juga muncul efek sambaran petir*

L: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

LP: OOOOOOOOOO!

L&LP: ELECTRICO CORNATA!

BZZZTTBZZZTBZZTTTT

Ternyata capitan tadi terhubung dengan tempat mengukur volt listrik! Dan inti dari permainan ini adalah siapa yang mendapatkan volt listrik paling tinggilah yang menang! MARI KITA SAKSIKAN SIAPA YANG MENANG DAN SIAPA YANG KALAH!

LP: ! AKU PASTI MENANG!

L: ! LAMBO-SAN PASTI MENANG!

Dan tiba-tiba bzzttt bzttt DUUUUUUUUUUARRR! Alat itu meledak dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar ruangan itu panik! Sampai-sampai sapi pun ikut panik! Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat Lampo serta Lambo pingsan dengan capitan berada di telinga mereka. Intinya tidak ada yang menang dan dua-duanya kalah.. lah? Kok gitu? Ya iyalah orang jelas-jelas mereka berdua pingsan gitu!

Kecelakaan ini diketahui oleh reporter yang tak disengaja sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah itu dan segera meliput peristiwa ini untuk langsung di beritakan di stasiun TV yang cukup terkenal di negara itu. Beginilah isi berita itu :

" Terjadi kecelakaan di dalam suatu mansion besar milik bangsawan yang ada di tengah-tengah kota. Ledakan besar terdengar dari dalam mansion ini dan mengakibatkan listrik di kota ini padam. Biang keladinya adalah 2 ekor "sapi". (A/N: hah? Sapi? Orang kalee). Oh, maaf.. Maksud saya 2 orang anak laki-laki yang mencapit diri mereka sendiri dengan kabel yang terhubung ke voltmeter dan beradu listrik (?). Kami semua berpendapat bahwa kedua anak ini memiliki talenta yang sangat hebat, yaitu dapat menciptakan tegangan listrik yang besar dari dalam tubuh mereka! Yak sekian dari berita hari ini.."

Setelah kejadian itu banyak sekali orang-orang PLN, tukang listrik, orang-orang yang kehabisan baterai, dll datang ke mansion itu hanya untuk meminta pertolongan Lambo dan Lampo. Terutama orang PLN, mereka datang untuk meminta mereka berkerja part-time (karena mereka masih sekolah) agar dapat membantu mereka dalam mengurus listrik-listrik. Kalau yang kehabisan baterai pasti tau lah ya.. hahhahaa XD

Dan intinya mereka menjadi terkenal dan diberi julukan "SaSaTuLi" yang tidak lain adalah singkatan dari

"Saudara Sapi Tukang Listrik".

-END-

* * *

Yak

selesaii bagaimana? lucu tidak? garing banget ya?(TTATT)

okay! di fanfic selanjutnya akan Rui buat lucu! OH iya tolong direview yaa XD


	14. asal usul nama nuts

yeha Rui-Aoi balik lagi ke dunia fanfic! hahaha

Note to nagisa fujisaki:

mukuro:boku no kawai nagi.. mohon anda bersabar menunggu giottonya ya. kufufu

ini sedikit memakai bahasa sehari-hari ya..

keterangan: gw = aku, saya, daku, dll

=D

* * *

**Asal Usul Nama "Nuts"**

Di suatu hari yang indah TAPI hujan deras, terdapat seorang anak berumur 15 tahun berambut cokelat, bermata cokelat, muka bisa dibilang...umm seperti perempuan tapi keren juga, nama anak ini adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah rumahnya dan tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor binatang yang sangat amat lucu. TAPI! Anehnya binatang itu berrkooobbbaaaarrrrrr~~~ (?) (A/N: ha? Berkobar?) ehem maaf maksud saya bersinar umm bukan bersinar sih hanya seperti "bersinar".

YAK intinya binatang itu dikelilingi oleh api-api yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya yang kecil itu dan berwarna orange muda.  
"Wah! Gila lucu banget ini binatang! Mau ku pelihara deh!" kata Tsuna yang dengan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membawanya pulang ke rumah. 

Sesampainya dirumah..

"Wahh.. Tsu-kun lucu sekali binatang yang kau bawa (=D).. " kata Nana, ibunya.  
"Hehe.. lucu kan! Makanya aku bawa pulang (=D)".

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan ibunya, ia pun langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Ia mengambil handuk di toilet dan segera mengeringkan binatang itu.

"Nah, sekarang kamu sudah kering.(=D) hmm... aku kasih nama siapa ya?" kata Tsuna.  
"Oi, Tsuna! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Reborn yang muncul dari belakang.  
"Ih mau tau aja!" jawab Tsuna ketus tanpa menoleh.

*KLIK*

"Berani sekali kau bicara begitu padaku, apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Atau kau sudah lupa siapa yang kau ajak bicara, hah?" jawab Reborn dengan sangat ketus sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"HIEEEE Re-Re-Rebooorrrnnn! GOMENASAI! HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! Tadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang bicara di belakangku! Aku kira siapaa! Jangan bunuh aku!" jawab Tsuna panik.

"Hmm.. baiklah, kau ku ampuni kali ini. Dan aku mau tanya itu binatang apa? Kau temukan dimana? Gendernya apa? Apa fungsinya? Bisa dimakan? Dan apakah dia bi-" 

*BRAKK* 

"GYAHAHAHAHHA REBORN! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU SEKARANG! DENGAN SENJATA BARUKU! GYAHAHAHAHHA!" teriak Lambo yang memasuki ruangan dengan tampang bodoh serta lucunya dan juga dengan wajah innocent-nya itu. (=w=) Dia berlari ke arah Reborn seperti biasanya,

TETAPI! *BRUAK*

"GUPYAAAA! Hiks.. Gu-Gu-Gupyaa tidak akan nangis! Hiks ga boleh nangis nanti dikira bocah.. HIKS HUAAAA!".

Ternyata, rencana Lambo gagal karena Reborn menghantam muka Lambo seperti biasanya dan membuat Lambo mental sambai ke ujung kamar, dan... yaah.. pasti nangislah ya, LAMBO gitu orangnya.

"LAMBO-SAN GA AKAN MENYERAH ! TERIMA INI REBORNN!" YAK Lambo pun bangkit kembali dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Reborn dan Tsuna.  
(sebenernya Tsuna tidak salah apa-apa, cuman gara-gara jaraknya dekat sama Reborn jadi juga kena.. Malangnya Dame-Tsuna..)

** suara machine gun**

"HIEEEE KOK AKU JUGA KENA? Hah? Apaan nih? Kok ga sakit? " kata Tsuna yang tadinya SANGAT panik lalu menjadi SANGAT tenang lagi itu.  
Ia mengambil benda yang di ditembakkan Lambo tadi dan memperhatikannya.

"Hah? Ini bukannya kacang ya?"  
"Hmm.. tentu saja itu kacang Dame-Tsuna.. kau bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan melihatnya kan? Kau ini masa kacang aja ga tau.. ckckck" jawab Reborn.

"A-la-la ternyata tidak mempan.. umm tapi kenapa isinya kacang ya?" tanya Lambo yang lucu serta bodoh itu..  
"Mana ku tahu.." jawab Tsuna,  
"OH! Lambo-san ingat! Tadi maman beli kacang di pasar! Lambo-san dan Ipin makan kacangnya terus sebagian Lambo masukin ke pistol baru ini! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jawab lambo yang tertawa-tertawa sendiri.

*BRUK*(suara Lambo jatuh karena ketendang)

"Kau tetap berisik ya, sapi jelek!" Tiba-tiba Gokudera pun muncul.

"uuhhh AHODERA! Grrr" amuk Lambo, " Gokudera-kun!" teriak Tsuna.

"BERISIK KAU SAPI JELEK, PENDEK, BERISIK, HIDUP LAGI! JANGAN GANGGU JUUDAIME!" Amuk Gokudera,  
"Hallo, juudaime! Selamat siang.. Siang yang tidak cerah ya.. "senyum Gokudera.

Ternyata Gokudera punya dua wajah ya.. bisa berubah begitu kepribadiannya.. (=_='')

"Ngomong-ngomong yang ada di dalam handuk itu apa, juudaime?"tanya Gokudera yang datang menghampiri Tsuna.

Oh iya, pada saat ini Lambo yang diejek habis-habisan sama Gokudera sudah menangis kencang-kencang dan diseret keluar oleh Ipin..

"Hemm? Ini? Tadi aku memungutnya dari jalanan dekat sini.. Habis dia lucu sih tapi anehnya kenapa ada api-api disetar tubuhnya ini, ya? Tapi tidak panas loh.. Coba pegang deh.." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum (angelic SMILEEE) (-^w^-).

Gokudera langsung nge-BLUSSSH dan hampir saja lumer/meleleh melihat senyuman maut juudaime itu, tapi ia tetap STAY COOL karena ingin dianggap COOL oleh Tsuna dan Reborn.

"hmm iya juga ya Juudaime. Apinya tidak panas.. Ngomong-ngomong, nama binatang ini apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Oh iya ya... umm... siapa yaa? OH! NUTS SAJA! Hehehe" kata Tsuna kesenengan.

"... kenapa harus Nuts?" tanya Reborn dan Gokudera bersamaan.

"umm... mungkin gara-gara kacang tadi, ya? Lagian kan jarang-jarang ada binatang berkaki 4 mau makan kacang, jadi kasih nama Nuts saja. Lagipula, lucu kok namanya.. hehe" jawab Tsuna yang sudah mulai senyum-senyum sendiri + pelokin Nuts.

"graaaooorrr"  
" ha? Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Tsuna,  
"graaaaoorrr" "iya ya bunyi apaan tuh? Kok kayak singa ya, juudaime?" tanya Gokudera, "GRAAAORR!"  
"itu suara berasal dari 'Nuts' yang kau peluk-peluk daritadi itu, DAME-TSUNA! Kau ini tuli atau apa sih? Masa suara sedekat itu kau tidak menyadarinya?" jawab Reborn ketus, SANGAT ketus.

"Reborn! Kau kenapa sih daritadi ngatain orang terus!"  
"Tapi, masa binatang ini singa sih? Bentuknya kecil banget ga kayak singa. Tapi warnanya.. sangat mirip singa sih." jawab Tsuna.

"Che. Bukan urusanmu Dame-Tsuna. Aku pergi dulu" kata Reborn sambil melompat pergi dari jendela.

"Hmm. .bisa juga sih, juudaime..." kata Gokudera tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Bisa juga apanya, Gokudera-kun?"tanya Tsuna,  
"Itu loh.. Bisa juga kalau nuts ini tuh singa. Coba deh, Juudaime lihat giginya. Seperti gigi hewan karnivora, terus ekornya juga mirip, kupingnya, warnanya apalagi. " Jelas Gokudera yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan nuts terus..

"graaow" (OwO)- wajah nuts saat itu.

" Dan juga suaranya sangat mirip singa." (=_=) tambah Gokudera.

Tsuna pun menaruh Nuts di lantai.

"Kalau begitu, binatang ini harus ditaruh di kebun binatang?" kata Tsuna yang sedih+kecewa+broken heart.

"AH! Ju-Ju-Juudaime jangan sedih gitu! Kalau tidak mau dimasukin ke kebun binatang juga tidak apa-apa kok! " kata Gokudera panik.

"Graaoo" Nuts pun mengaum sedih.

"Uhh Nuts.." kata Tsuna sambil mengelus Nuts.

"Wah juudaime, sepertinya Nuts sudah mulai menyukai anda tuh. Hahaha" kata Gokudera menyemangati Tsuna.

"Hmm? Oh ya? Ahahaha.. baguslah kalau begitu" kata Tsuna kembali ceria.

Setelah itu, mereka pun berbincang-bincang dengan sangat seru. Lambo dan Ipin pun bermain dengan Nuts. Dan juga tentunya lambo dan Gokudera berantem lagi. Lalu, Yamamoto pun datang.

"Oi Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto!" kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Wah.. ramai banget disini. Seperti biasa, ya.. ahahaha.. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, itu kucing jenis apa?" tanya Yamamoto.

'KUCING? EMANGNYA MIRIP KUCING YA?' tanya Tsuna dan Gokudera dalam hati.

"umm... err... itu bukan kucing, Yamamoto. Sebenarnya itu singa.. ahahahaha" jawab Tsuna.

"Oh? Itu singa, ya? Mirip manekineko sih, yang biasa ada di toko-toko tuh yang tangannya bisa gerak-gerak sendiri. Ahahahaha" kata Yamamoto yang tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, nama binatang lucu ini apa?" "Namanya nuts, lucu kan?" (XD) jawab Tsuna.

Gokudera yang sudah selesai berantem dengan Lambo pun duduk di samping juudaime-nya. Dan berkata " Jadi.. kenapa binatang yang 'mirip' singa ini ada di pinggir jalan? Dan siapa yang membuangnya?"

"Hmm.. entahlah.. tapi, masa binatang lucu gini dibuang sih?" jawab Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari rambut api Nuts. Yamamoto pun mengambilnya dan kaget melihat benda yang terjatuh itu ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

"? Ada apa, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Umm.. Tsuna, apa kau punya saudara yang jauh lebih tua darimu dan suka mengoleksi binatang buas?" tanya Yamamoto.

"OI! Jangan bertanya yang aneh-ane! Mana mungkin juudaime punya saudara lain! Sini perlihatkan padaku foto itu!" jawab Gokudera yang berjalan mendekati Yamamoto dan merebut foto itu.  
Dan lagi-lagi terkejut melihat foto itu. Lalu, keluarlah keringat dingin dari wajah Gokudera. "Tuh, benarkan apa yang kubilang tadi." kata Yamamoto.

"Hei hei, ada apaan sih di foto itu? Lihat dong!" kata Tsuna.

"Umm.. juudaime.. apakah kau menyembunyikan kenyataaan bahwa kau memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki berambut kuning terang, bermata biru, gagah, dan mungkin menyukai hewan buas? Jawab aku, juudaime!" teriak Gokudera panik dan langsung negative thinking (gara-gara mengira bahwa Tsuna tidak cerita-cerita bahwa Tsuna punya kakak laki-laki).

"hee? Apaan sih coba lihat.." Tsuna pun merebut foto itu dan SYOK TO THE EXTREME! Karena yang dia lihat adalah seseorang yang mirip dengannya, hanya berbeda warna rambut dan warna mata. Dan juga yang paling mengejutkan adalah orang itu sedang duduk sambil dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali binatang buas, khususnya adalah semacam singa, harimau, macan, cheetah, tiger dan lain lain.

"I-i-ini... DIAAA! DIAA! Dia siapa! Aku tidak mungkin punya kakak yang extreme seperti ini!" kata Tsuna yang kaget sekaligus bingung.

" O-oi, Tsuna jangan bercanda kau benar-benar tidak mengenal orang ini? Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu loh.. " kata Yamamoto. Gokudera yang masih syok batin itu pun hanya terdiam di pojokan.

"Be-benar kok... Aku benar-benar tidak merasa punya kakak laki-laki. Setahuku, aku ini anak tunggal. Tapi, kenapa foto ini terjatuh dari rambut api Nuts ya? Apa mungkin ini pemilik Nuts yang sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin saja sih.. Apa ini majikanmu dulu, Nuts?" Yamamoto bertanya ke Nuts.

"Graaaorr" aum Nuts sambil mengangguk.

"Ju-juudaime, jangan-jangan Nuts bisa langsung dekat denganmu gara-gara wajah kau dengan orang ini mirip, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita sediki saja orang ini?" kata Gokudera yang sudah bangkit dari stressnya.

"Iya, Tsuna ayo kita selidiki mumpung mulai besok kita libur. Hahaha" kata Yamamoto.

"Hmm boleh sih.. oke, besok kita selidiki ya... (=D)" kata Tsuna.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di kamar itu hanya ada Nuts serta Tsuna. Tsuna pun sudah mau tidur.

"Good night, Nuts" kata Tsuna.

"Good night juga.."

Lah? Kok ada yang jawab? Tsuna pun merinding serta bingung serta gak berani nengok, 'itu tadi siapa yang jawab, ya?' tanya Tsuna dalam hati, 'Reborn belum pulang ke rumah jadi gak mungkin Reborn yang jawab, lagian yang ada di kamar ini cuman aku dan Nuts.. Kalau begitu, masa Nuts yang jawab? Coba aku tanya'

"Semoga tidurnya nyenyak, ya.."

"Tsuna juga, ya.."

'Mati aku.. di jawab lagi.. suaranya, sih mirip dengan Nuts gitu cuma yang ini dalam versi ngomongnya aja.. Ya sudah deh, coba kucoba lagi"

" Besok tolong bangunin, ya..."

"Cih. Lu kira gua pembantu apa? Tidur sana dari tadi ngomong melulu!"

'HIEEEEE! DILAWAN! AKU DILAWAN! ITU PASTI NUTS! PASTI! OKE mungkin aku sudah lelah sampai-sampai bisa berhalusinasi mendengar suara binatang! Oke baiklah aku tidur saja, deh!' kata Tsuna dalam hati. 

-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-NUTS-

Keesokan harinya..

Tsuna terbangun dengan mata suntuk karena memikirkan apakah NUTS benar-benar membalas perkataannya tadi malam. Reborn pun belum pulang ke rumahnya, jadi dia tidak bisa bertanya kepada siapapun. Akhirnya, Tsuna pergi ke sekolah dengan mata suntuk.

"JUUDAIMEE! Selamat pagii!" teriak Gokudera yang heboh seperti biasa.

"Ehh... pa-pagi Gokudera-kun"jawab Tsuna.

"Hm? Ada apa Juudaime? Kenapa lesu gitu?" "Umm.. sebenarnya.. tadi malam ad-"

"YO, TSUNA!" teriak Yamamoto sambil merangkul Tsuna.

"Ya-yamamoto! Jangan kagetin orang di pagi buta gini, dong." protes Tsuna.

"BETUL! Jangan berani-berani kagetin Juudaime seperti itu lagi atau... MATI KAU!" teriak Gokudera.

"AHAHAHA! Maaf, maaf, aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia hari ini!" kata Yamamoto dengan santai.

"Ahaha, kau bahagia aku... STRESS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Tsuna.

Pada saat itu, mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah sambil menunggu bel masuk kelas.

"Oh iya, tadi juudaime mau bicara apa?" tanya Gokudera.

"Oh itu, umm... sebenarnya tadi malam kan di kamarku gak ada orang tuh.. hanya ada aku dan Nuts saja. Pas aku bilang "Good night, Nuts" lalu, si Nuts malah menjawab! Dia membalas kata-kata ku! Masa ada hewan yang bisa berbicara sih? Kan serem! Udah gitu dia lebih galak daripada aku lagi. Bisa dibilang juga aku dibully sama Nuts. HIEEE! Bagaimana dengan nasibku ? (TTATT) " teriak Tsuna yang tiba-tiba panik.

Mereka berdua, Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang dikatakan Juudaime mereka saat itu. Dan hasilnya adalah tampang sweatdrop!

"Umm... anoo, juudaime bukannya aku mau menolak pernyataan juudaime tapi mana mungkin ada binatang yang bisa ngomong. TAPI! Aku sekilas berpikir itu adalah UMA! UMA! Juudaime! Cepatlah mengungsi ke rumahku! Di sana berbahaya!" kata Gokudera yang menjadi panik.

"Hahaha! Aku jadi ingin lihat Nuts sekarang. Bolos, yuk!" ajak Yamamoto.

" Err.. tapi, ada Hibari-san yang siap siaga loh.. Mana bisa kabur. Sebelum kabur bisa-bisa kita dikirim ke neraka duluan kali sama Hibari-san. Dia kan menyeramkan seperti harimau!" kata Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei, kau! Sebenarnya, aku senang karena kau mengatakan bahwa diriku ini seperti harimau (karnivora) karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Tetapi, jangan kalian pikir kalian akan lepas dari mataku kalau kalian berani bolos hari ini. Akan ku kami korosu kalian sebelum kalian berhasil kabur."

Ternyata, ada Hibari disana ketika Tsuna berbicara.

"HI-HIBARI SAN! Ma-maaf! Kami tidak mau ka-" kata Tsuna.

"Hei, kau! Berani sekali bicara seperti itu kepada juuudaime! Kau gak akan kuampuni ! Dasar landak berjalan!" teriak Gokudera.

"Hoo.. Ternyata kau berani juga, ya kucing berjalan... gini-gini kucing kalau menginjak landak bisa langsung kempes 'cuss' gitu loh," jelas Hibari yang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Ya, Tuhan... Apa yang telah terjadi hari ini? Nuts berbicara dan sekarang! HIBARI-SAN yang kukenal bisa bicara seperti itu? Apa dosa yang telah kubuat ya, ampun deh... ampun deh ampun!' batin Tsuna.

Akhirnya, mereka tidak jadi bolos dan memutuskan untuk melihat Nuts setelah pulang sekolah.  
Ketika mereka sampai di rumahnya dan Tsuna membuka pintu rumahnya, ibunya berlari datang menghampirinya dan berkata, "Wah.. ternyata kau punya saudara jauh, ya.. Hehehe. Dia ada di ruang tamu sekarang" kata Nana,ibunya.

"Ha? Saudara? Aku tidak punya saudara kok. Ibu juga tahu kan kalau aku ini anak tunggal." protes Tsuna.  
"Ju-juudaime... Jangan-jangan orang yangg di foto itu..". Mereka bertiga terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Gokudera dan langsung nge-DASH menuju ruang tamu dan...

Eng ing eng jeng jeng jeng jengggg!

Mereka sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Karena, orang yang ada di hadapan mereka itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan nan ganteng, keren, dan lain lain, yang berambut kuning dan mempunyai mata yang indah berwarna kuning bagaikan baru lahir dari Venus dan dia sedang menaruh Nuts di atas kepalanya! (**A/N**: jadi seperti topi dehh)

"Ah! Halo... Kau yang memungut Nuts, ya? Terima kasih, ya sudah merawatnya.." kata orang itu.

"A-ah, sama-sama. Umm... anoo, kau pemilik Nuts yang asli, ya?" tanya Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba, Nana masuk membawa kue dan minuman ke ruang tamu.

"Ini ada kue tadi ibu baru membelinya. Dimakan rame rame, ya.. hahaha" kata Nana yang keluar sambil cekakak-cekikik sendiri.. (A/N: seram amat.)

Karena situasi tersebut, mereka memakan kue itu dengan sunyi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara.

Tsuna memakan kuenya dengan sedikit gugup, karena saat ini orang yang mirip dengan dia itu ada di hadapannya dan sedang memakan kue dengan tenangnya. Tentunya Nuts sudah diturunkan dari atas kepalanya dan juga sedang memakan kue itu. Setelah selesai makan...

"Err... Namamu Tsunayoshi, kan? Haha. Terima kasih, ya sudah merawat Nuts dengan baik. Oh, ya perkenalkan namaku Giotto. Kau boleh memanggilku Giotto saja." kata Giotto sambil tersenyum.

"O-oh, sama-sama.. Lagipula, baru satu hari kok aku merawatnya.. hahaha. Umm.. perkenalkan juga mereka teman-teman ku, ini Gokudera dan ini Yamamoto."

"Hahaha! Salam kenal, ya Giotto! Kau mirip Tsuna, ya!" kata Yamamoto.

"Tch. Ya, ya.. Salam kenal" kata Gokudera.

"Hahaha.. iya, ya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau memang mirip denganku. Bagaimana bisa, ya? Haha.."kata Giotto sambil tertawa.

"Ahahaha iya juga sih kita mirip... Umm... Giotto sebenarnya ada yang mau kutanyakan. Nuts itu... err... bisa berbicara, ya?" tanya Tsuna.

"... Bisa kok, sudah ketahuan, ya?" kata Giotto lesu.

"Kalau gua bisa ngomong emangnya kenapa hah? Gak seneng? Kalau gak seneng gak usah denger." kata Nuts sambil melahap habis kuenya yang masih utuh.

"HIEEEE! Ternyata benar-benar bisa bicara! Ternyata semua itu bukan mimpi!" teriak Tsuna panik.

"Apaan, sih. Kayak gini saja sudah panik. Lebay amat! Huh" jawab Nuts dengan juteknya.

'Ya, ampun. Semua orang pasti syok kalau di hadapannya ada binatang yang benar-benar bisa bicara bahasa manusia! Kalau gak kaget itu berarti gak normal!' teriak mereka bertiga dalam hati..

"Oi, oi. Nuts, jangan seperti itu dong.. Dia kan sudah merawatmu kemarin, jadi berterima kasihlah, ya?" kata Giotto.

" Huh. Terima kasih." kata Nuts dengan terpaksa.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok Giotto... Tapi, kenapa Nuts bisa terlantar seperti itu?" tanya Tsuna.

"Oh, itu sebenarnya di mansionku kan banyak harimau, singa, leopard dan lain lain. Nah, dua hari yang lalu mereka semua tiba-tiba berantem dan mengamuk di mansionku. Jadi, mungkin Nuts ketakutan atau mungkin terganggu karena berisik. Jadi, ia pergi keluar dan akhirnya nyasar, deh.. Hahaha" jelas Giotto.

"Maaf... Apakah tadi kau bilang mansion? (O_O)" tanya Tsuna.

"singa? Harimau? (oAo)"sambung Yamamoto.

"Berantem? Mereka berantem? (OAO'')" tambah Gokudera sambil memasang wajah yang tidak bisa membayangkan kalau semua binatang itu berantem.

"Iya.. Mereka (singa dll) berantem di dalam MANSION ku... " jawab Giotto santai.

"Err... kau itu orang kaya?"

"Umm.. ya bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Gini–gini aku bekerja sebagai...eerr.. apa, ya? Ah, kolektor hewan-hewan buas. Jadi, ya begitu deh ya.. hahahaha" jawab Giotto.

"Kau ini kolektor hewan buas tapi, si kecil yang satu ini sama sekali tidak ada seram-seramnya tahu gak sih." protes Gokudera sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba..

*BRUUUUSSHHH*

Nuts mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar habis rambut Gokudera yang sekarang terlihat seperti Shitt-P.

"Huh! Sekarang puas?" kata Nuts dengan tampang seperti ingin berkata 'aku menang'.

"HIEEE! Gokudera-kun!" "Gokudera!" teriak Tsuna dan Yamamoto bersamaan sambil menghampiri Gokudera yang sekarang terbaring di lantai.

"ku-kutarik kata-kata ku tadi.." kata Gokudera yang kemudian pingsan.

"Nuts! Jangan suka membakar orang! Itu tidak sopan, tahu!" teriak Giotto memarahi Nuts yang kemudian cemberut itu. "Maaf, ya Tsuna-kun.."

"Tidak apa-apa, sih.. hahaha. Sebenarnya, Nuts itu bukan buas tapi langka, ya. Mana ada anjing yang bisa menyemburkan api."

"Aku itu singa bukan anjing, dame-Tsuna."kata Nuts.

"HIEE! Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu? Dari Reborn, ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa, dame-Tsuna?" balas Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Reborn! Kemana saja kau?"

"Hmm? Aku habis pacaran sama Luce. Dan, jangan bertanya lebih jauh lagi atau kubunuh kau sekarang. Dan-," tiba-tiba Reborn berhenti berbicara setelah bertemu mata dengan Giotto.

"Oke oke! Hmm? Kenapa Reborn?" tanya Tsuna.

"Waah, jangan-jangan kau kenal Giotto, ya?" tanya Yamamoto.

'Giotto?' "Oi! kalian kemari sekarang juga. Cepat." kata Reborn.

"He? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya mereka berdua. "Sudah cepat kemari saja."

-Dipojok ruangann-

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga berkumpul di pojokan sedangkan Giotto sedang bermain dengan Nuts yang lucu itu.

"Hei.. Kalau mau jujur sebenarnya Colonnello, Lal Mirch dan yang lain sedang mencari seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Giotto. Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini di Italia banyak sekali mafia yang kehilangan box weaponnya. Dan, salah satu dari mereka adalah Xanxus yang juga kehilangan Besternya (singa putih atau apalah)" jelas Reborn.

"Heee? Jadi maksudmu Giotto mencuri box weapon mereka? Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu?"

"Itu karena mereka semua menyiksa para binatang itu. Jadi, aku kasihan dan mencuri mereka lalu membebaskan mereka serta merawat dan menyayangi mereka." jawab Giotto yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm.. Oi, Giotto kembalikan box weapon Xanxus saja. Saat ini orangnya sedang ngamuk-ngamuk terus, tuh gara-gara Bester kesayangannya hilang." kata Reborn.

"ITU BENAR VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII CEPAT KEMBALIKAN BOX WEAPON BOSS SIALAN ITU! !"

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang berambut putih panjang yang tidak lain adalah SQUALO. Ternyata, Reborn membawa Squalo ke rumah Tsuna!

"Ahaha, ternyata kau namanya Squalo, ya.. Maaf sudah melukaimu waktu itu, hahahaha" kata Giotto.

"VOIIII! (volume besar) ... Aku tarik kata-kataku waktu itu dan sekarang kembalikan Bester dong (volume kecil)"

"Hmm... tapi kan kau ingin agar Xanxus melihatmu daripada melihat ke Bester. Makanya, aku mengambil Bester darinya." kata Giotto.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, lama-lama enek juga diliatin sama dia. Udah diliatin terus dilemparin gelas, kerjanya ngambek terus, marah-marah, hidup lagi! "

Setelah perang yang cukup lama berlalu, akhirnya Bester di kembalikan dan Squalo pun akhirnya pergi. Sementara, Giotto menginap semalam di rumah Tsuna.

Keesokan harinya, Giotto pulang membawa Nuts. Sebenarnya, Tsuna tidak rela kalau Nuts dibawa pergi, tapi Giotto berkata kalau dia akan bermain ke sini seminggu dua kali. Akhirnya, Tsuna pun mengembalikan Nuts ke Giotto(apa boleh buat juga). tapi! sebenarnya Tsuna juga bersyukur karena Nuts di balikin ke GIotto lagi karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kalau nuts menjadi galak lagi seperti waktu itu.. hahahhaa

-END- 

* * *

gimanaa? bagus tidakk? =D endingnya aneh ya? XDD

tolong review yaak!


	15. Memories 1

HAPPY LATE-WHITEDAY MINNAAA xD

maaf yaa Rui-Aoi lama banget upload chapter yang baru Hontouni gomenasai! w(_ _)w *bows

tapii hari ini Rui-Aoi buat fanfic khusus untuk white dayy tapi karena Aoi lagi sakit jadi jadwal uploadnya di undur sampai hari ini deh hahha a=D

Oh iyaa BTW untuk Nagisa yang merequest "Giotto" inilah hasilnyaa hahahah XD

sip! sekarang selamat membaca yaa =D

Genre: tragedy, comedy

Character: Giotto, G

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Memories**

Di suatu negara yang bernama Italia ini, terdapatlah suatu pulau yang bernama pulau Cicilia (A/N: silahkan reader mencari di Google). Cicilia adalah suatu tempat yang sangat amat indah,nyaman, indah, elegan, sangat elegan, beautipul, AMAZON(AMAZING), de el el.

Tapi, ternyata keindahan di pulau/kota itu ternyata hanya kulitnya saja, alias tipuan/ bohongan karena kenyataannya adalah di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali kebejatan yang sangat amat bejat. Seperti memalak uang negara/perusahaan, membunuh orang, bersifat memaksa dan bla bla bla.. Yang pelakunya tidak lain adalah para MAFIA.

Ada seseorang yang tentunya ganteng, blonde, baik, kaya raya yang bernama GIOTTO! 333 (A/N: AIH AIH AIH *noseebleed) Dia masih muda, berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Tapi, gantengnya buju gila dah udah setengah mampus banget, deh. Tak tertandingi sama siapa pun yang ada di dunia kita-kita ini. (A/N: Ya iyalah,ya. Kalau Giotto beneran hidup di Indonesia atau di negara Italia sendiri, Rui udah datengin deh, tuh. Gak peduli deh mau mafia ato kaga yang penting GIOTTO!XD)

Terlebih lagi, Giotto adalah seorang bangsawan yang pada saat itu sedang naik daun di negara itu. Hampir semua orang mengenal dia baik dari keluarga bangsawan maupun keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja/miskin istilahnya. Semua ini disebabkan karena Giotto merupakan anak yang sopan dan sangat amat perhatian pada lingkungan yang ada di sekitarnya. Jadi, pantas saja kalau ia dikenal hampir di seluruh Italia.

Pada suatu hari, Giotto sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di Cicilia (tentunya sudah mendapat izin dari ayahnya dan juga membawa bodyguard). Di sana, ia berjalan-jalan seperti layaknya orang biasa dan tidak menyombongkan diri dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang anak bangsawan. Karena terlalu senang berjalan-jalan di kota, ia tersesat! Ia berada di daerah yang sepi dan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia terus menerus mencari jalan keluar, tetapi rasanya ia seperti masuk ke dalam suatu ilusi yang melarang ia untuk keluar dari daerah yang mengerikan itu. Dan, tiba-tiba-

DUARR DZING DZING

Suara tembakan terdengar. Giotto pun tersentak kaget karena mendengar suara tembakan. Ia langsung berlari ke arah suara tembakan tersebut dan dia sangat amat kaget akan kejadian di depan matanya. Ia melihat seorang nenek bersama cucunya tergeletak di tanah berlumuran dara. Ketika ia melihat ke sebelah kanan nenek itu, ia melihat seseorang berambut merah dengan tanda di pipi kanannya sedang memegang senapan.

Karena Giotto sangat amat kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia mulai terjatuh ke tanah dan mulai menangis. Pembunuh berambut merah itu merasakan kehadiran Giotto dan refleks ia menembakkan senjatanya itu ke arah Giotto. Peluru senjata tersebut mengenai pinggang kanan Giotto.

Sang pembunuh melihat Giotto tersungkur di tanah tak berdaya. Lalu,ia menghampirinya dan mengangkat kerah baju Giotto lalu menatap wajah Giotto serta berkata,

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini,ya.. " Lalu, ia tersenyum dengan sedih dan juga ada kerutan di dahinya, seakan-akan ia pernah bertemu dengan Giotto sebelumnya.

Rasa sakit mulai menjulur dari pinggang Giotto ke seluruh tubuhnya. Giotto yang sudah benar-benar tak berdaya, mulai memperhatikan wajah pembunuh itu dengan seksama. Ia memasang wajah bingung karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Lalu, ia berkata,

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuh nenek itu? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh nenek itu sampai-sampai kau harus membunuhnya? JAWAB AKU!" Giotto berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa serta mengeluarkan air mata yang dapat dikatakan banyak.

Orang berambut merah itu pun tersentak kaget dengan apa yang diteriakkan oleh Giotto. Ia melepaskan kerah Giotto yang ia tarik. Giotto pun langsung memegangi luka tembakannya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Orang itu pun menjawab,

" ...Kau... memangnya kau tahu apa tentang diriku, hah? Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan! Kau yang hidup di keluarga mafia kelas atas yang kaya raya dan mempunyai orangtua yang sangat menyayangimu! Kau memiliki segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan, baik itu benda mati maupun benda hidup! Dan juga kau dengan seenaknya melupakan orang yang berharga bagimu! Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hidupku selama beberapa tahun ini! Sadarlah Gio—"

Tiba-tiba, orang itu menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang memegang senjata serta berdiri membelakangi Giotto.

Giotto membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata 'mafia' dan juga 'Gio—'. Ia juga mengingat-ingat lagi bahwa tadi orang itu berkata 'bertemu lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini'. Giotto mulai berpikir bahwa orang ini pasti mengenal dirinya yang merupakan anak bangsawan karena banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Giotto adalah anak mafia kelas tinggi. (A/N: yaa biasanya kan mafia tidak akan menyebut diri mereka "mafia" di depan banyak orang jadi mereka seperti sedang menyamar menjadi "bangsawan")

Apalagi, ia seperti ingin menyebut nama Giotto tetapi terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak merasa pernah mengenal orang yang ada di hadapannya ini selama 15 tahun ini. Ketika Giotto hendak bertanya tentang hal itu, tiba-tiba-

DRAP DRAP DRAP "GIOTTO-SAMA, GIOTTO-SAMA! APAKAH KAU ADA DI SANA? GIOTTO-SAMA!" Bodyguard yang ternyata sedang mencari-cari Giotto itu pun mulai berlari mendekati lorong di mana Giotto dan orang berambut merah itu berada. Hal itu disadari oleh mereka berdua dengan hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai terdengar semakin jelas. Pria berambut merah itu pun mulai berjalan mendekati Giotto. Ia mengambil serta memakai topinya yang ada di dekat Giotto dan berbisik di telinga Giotto,

"Aku.. sedikit bahagia bisa melihatmu tetap hidup akibat kecelakaan waktu itu, Giotto. Tapi, aku sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Jadi, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Sayonara."

*DEG* Giotto terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. Ternyata, orang itu mengenal Giotto. Tetapi, ia tetap merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Ketika ia hendak bertanya-

*JLEB*

Orang itu menancapkan sesuatu ke leher Giotto. Giotto pun langsung terjatuh pingsan di tanah. Orang itu langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke dalam lorong-lorong yang gelap itu. Para bodyguard Giotto terlihat sangat panik ketika melihat tuan mudanya tergeletak di tanah dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Mereka langsung menghubungi mansion Giotto dan meminta bantuan dari tim medis.

Giotto pun dibawa ke mansionnya dan langsung mendapatkan perawatan yang benar-benar terjamin. Orangtuanya sangat amat khawatir dengan keadaan Giotto ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa anak mereka tertembak dan di dalam tubuh anak mereka terdapat obat bius (dari orang berambut merah tadi).

Mereka takut anak mereka diincar oleh para mafia besar (keluarga mafia besar) yang terdapat di lorong-lorong tempat Giotto tersesat. Yang paling mereka takutkan adalah anak mereka yang memiliki harta berlimpah sekaligus wajah tampan ini dilukai oleh para mafia itu.

(A/N: yak reader tau apa yang Rui maksud kan? Oh iya maaf mengganggu suasana baca yaa hehe abis kayaknya tegang banget gitu XD)

Mereka pun menambah penjagaan di daerah sekitar rumah agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan kepada anaknya yang tersayang itu. Sebenarnya, mereka juga sudah memperbanyak penjagaan sejak hari "itu". (A/N: nanti reader juga tau kok "itu" tuh apa hehehe=D)

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul 4.00 pagi.

Langit masih gelap. Giotto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun mencoba untuk duduk tetapi tidak bisa karena luka tembaknya itu. Akhirnya, ia berhasil duduk di ranjang dengan memaksa tubuhnya. Ia memandangi pintu teras yang sangat besar yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah teras dan bergumam,

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Dia mengenalku tetapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?"

Giotto mulai menitikkan air matanya tanpa ia sadari dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa sangat pedih seakan-akan ia telah melupakan atau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja, penglihatan Giotto kembali buram dan ia terjatuh di teras tersebut (akibat pengaruh obat yang diberikan dokter Giotto kemarin). Tak lama kemudian, para maid dan dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan tentunya mereka sangat kaget ketika menemukan Giotto terbaring di teras. Mereka segera memindahkan Giotto ke ranjang dan memeriksanya.

* * *

Pukul 10.00 pagi

* * *

_Di suatu cafe entah di kota mana..._

'_Waah! Makanan ini enak banget! Lain kali ke cafe ini lagi ya, *!'  
'Yaa, yaa.. Kalau kau mau kapan-kapan boleh saja kita ke sini lagi.' _

Giotto terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia pun membiasakan matanya terlebih dahulu dengan cahaya yang menerangi kamarnya. Ia melihat ada dokter serta beberapa maid/suster berada di sekeliling ranjangnya. Ia bertanya pada mereka,"Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini? Apa yang terjadi?". Sang dokter pun menjawab, "Anda pingsan di teras tadi pagi. Jadi, saya takut anda akan kenapa-kenapa lagi kalau kami tinggal sendirian di kamar, Giotto-sama."

Giotto melihat ke arah jam dan melihat bahwa sudah pukul 10 pagi. Berarti sudah 6 jam mereka menemani Giotto! Wah, ternyata dokter serta maid-maid Giotto sangat perhatian, ya. "Hahaha=D aku tidak apa-apa,kok^^. Saya boleh keluar, tidak? Mau hirup udara segar,nih. Bosan di kamar terus, boleh ya?"

Giotto menatap dokter itu (yang tentunya perempuan) dengan mata yang blink blink disertai dengan senyumannya yang sangat blink blink juga sampai-sampai membuat mata dokter itu juga blink blink karena pengaruh blink blink yang ada di mata blink blink Giotto (A/N: maaf Rui lagi gaje-gajenya nih.. XD).

"O-O-Okee, Giotto-sama! Anda sudah boleh keluar kok. Tapi tolong hati-hati, ya. Jangan jalan terlalu jauh. Oh,iya bawalah obat ini juga untuk jaga-jaga kalau lukanya terasa sakit lagi..(obat aspirin ya)"

"Terima kasih, ya ^^" jawab Giotto. Ia langsung turun dari ranjang, lalu berganti baju (A/N:tentunya di toiletnya ya..XD sayang sekali padahal Rui mau liat badan uhuy-nya Giotto *PLAK di gampar ortunya TTvTT-) dan sedikit berlari ke arah pintu keluar utama.

Ia pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan ke gang-gang kecil yang ia lewati kemarin. Tiba-tiba ia memperlambat langkahnya dan mengingat-ingat lagi siapa anak yang ada di dalam mimpinya pagi ini. Meski ia tidak begitu ingat seperti apa wajah anak itu. Ia juga tidak tahu namanya dan yang lebih parah lagi ia bahkan tak pernah mengenal anak itu.

Giotto berusaha untuk fokus dalam mencari anak yang kemarin itu meski ia masih sedikit takut jika ia akan dihajar/ditembak lagi atau mungkin saja lebih parah.(A/N: silahkan reader berpikir apa yang kalian suka seperti di apain gitu loh.. haha=D) Tapi, Giotto tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan memperlakukannya dengan kasar lagi karena Giotto merasa bahwa anak itu mengenal dirinya. Giotto hanya ingin bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

Giotto pun mulai mencari anak itu dan meneriakkan berkali-kali,"Hei! Anak berambut merah, di mana kau? Keluar, dong!". Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sosok orang yang dikenal dan segera mengikutinya karena orang yang diikuti itu juga berlari (A/N: wah-wah seperti punya telepati aja ya) . Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah jalan buntu. Orang itu pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Giotto. Lalu, ia berkata, "Kenapa kau mencariku lagi? Padahal aku sudah melukaimu! Apa kau ingin balas dendam sekarang?"

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Aku...aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu.. Kau.. Sepertinya, kau sudah mengenalku dari dulu.. Apa itu benar?" tanya Giotto sambil memasang wajah bingung, penasaran, dan ukenya. Orang itu pun terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Giotto.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi," kata orang itu dengan volume suara yang sangat amat kecil sampai Giotto pun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. "He? Apa yang kau maksud jangan menemuimu lagi? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganm-"

"**DIAM! JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!**" teriak orang itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang bisa di bilang tampan juga. (XD)

Giotto tersentak kaget dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya. "Kenapa.. kenapa kau terlihat seperti membenciku? Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu.. Kalau begitu, apakah kau mengenalku? Tolong beritahu aku siapa kau dan tolong beritahu semua yang kau tahu tentang diriku!" Giotto pun mulai berteriak dan memegang salah satu tangan orang itu sekencang-kencangnya.

Orang itu hanya memberikan 'che' dan dengan kasarnya mendorong Giotto sampai ia terjatuh dan melepaskan tangannya. Orang itu pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Giotto. 'Lagi-lagi seperti ini...haaaah' batin Giotto. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan-jalan di kota itu. Ia berbincang-bincang dengan anak-anak serta penjual yang sedang ada di sekitar daerah itu seperti biasanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam, Giotto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena pasti orang tuanya sudah khawatir.

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Giotto tidak pernah menemui orang itu lagi. 'Orang itu' bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya. Meski begitu, ia tetap mencari informasi tentang orang itu dengan bertanya kepada penduduk sekitar yang ia kenal.

Dan syukurlah, ternyata orang itu cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat.

"Orang tua anak itu sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil.."  
"Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik, meski terkadang ia bisa menjadi orang yang pemarah.. Hahaha"

Giotto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan memasuki toko yang sering ia kunjungi untuk menanyakan tentang orang itu. Sang pemilik toko pun mengenalnya dan berkata,  
"Anak itu.. sekarang ia menjadi anak buah atau mungkin bisa dikatakan "tahanan" oleh para mafia yang telah membunuh orangtuanya. Ia masih sering datang ke toko ini malam-malam agar tidak di ketahui oleh boss-nya."

Giotto pun kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata 'mafia'. Sebenarnya, Giotto sangatlah anti dengan yang namanya MAFIA. Karena dulu ia nyaris terbunuh oleh mafia besar yang menculiknya. Kalau tidak salah ada seseorang yang menolongnya, meski ia tidak pernah mengingat kejadian itu maupun siapa yang menolongnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang pernah diceritakan oleh orangtuanya.

"Kami semua sangat kasihan padanya. Apalagi ketika kami tahu bahwa TEMAN baiknya telah melupakan dia akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa tahun yang lalu.. Ia menjadi semakin kesepian,"

*DEG DEG DEG DEG* jantung Giotto tiba-tiba berdegup semakin kencang tanpa sebab. Rasa ini seperti waktu itu... terasa seperti seakan-akan, aku sudah melupakan orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Jangan-jangan...

"Terima kasih,pak atas informasinya^^! Aku akan kembali kapan-kapan!^^ bye-bye" Sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah toko itu, Giotto langsung berlari ke arah rumahnya.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung mendobrak pintu kerja ayah dan ibunya. Mereka pun kaget karena tiba-tiba pintu besar itu terbuka dengan suara 'BRAK' yang sangat amat keras. "AYAHANDA! IBUNDA! AKU MAU MENANYAKAN SESUATU!". Ibunya yang sedang minum teh langsung menyemburkan tehnya dengan tidak anggunnya. (A/N: wah malu tuh.. *PLAK 'dasar kurang ajar!' TT_TT dimarahin mamanya Giotto)

Ayahnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk, langsung bangun kembali karena kaget. "A-a-ada apa Giotto, sayang?" tanya ibunya sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang terkena teh itu. "Aku ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu..". Ayah dan ibu Giotto pun terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang di ucapkan anaknya dan tertunduk. "Ayah, Ibu.. Apakah kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu? Kalian tahu, kan bahwa aku tidak dapat mengingat masa kecilku.. Aku hanya dapat mengingatnya oleh karena foto-foto album yang kita simpan. Tetapi aku benar-benar lupa tentang kejadian itu... Bisakah kalian memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada saat itu? Dan.. Apakah benar kalau dulu aku mempunyai teman yang sangat amat baik padaku?" tanya Giotto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar tetapi mempunyai tatapan mata yang kuat.

"Giotto... Jika kami menceritakan kejadian itu.. Kami sangat amat takut bahwa kau akan membenci kami seumur hidupmu,nak. Kami sangatlah takut untuk kehilanganmu, jad-"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan mungkin membenci Ayah dan Ibu! Itu adalah hal yang sangat amat tidak mungkin terjadi! Jadi, tidak perlu takut Ayah, Ibu.." kata Giotto dengan tersenyum alias mengeluarkan angelic smilenya itu.(A/N: kok sama seperti Tsuna punya ya?) Ayah dan Ibunya entah kenapa langsung terpaku.

_'__OH, YA TUHAN! Kenapa engkau memberikan saya anak yang begitu ganteng, manis, punya body yang bagus, pintar, lebih ganteng dari ayahnya lagi! Kenapa ia tidak lahir lebih cepat agar saya bisa menikah dengannya bukan dengan suami saya ini!' _batin Ibunya.

' _OH, YA TUHAN! Kenapa engkau mengaruniakan aku anak yang begitu baik, indah nan terang bagaikan api yang membara (kok api, sih) ini, ganteng, manis pula (meski laki-laki). Coba saja ia menjadi anak perempuan! Pasti saya tidak akan membiarkan ia menikah dengan siapa pun! Meski ia laki-laki saya pasti akan sangat amat terpaksa menikahkan ia dengan SESEORANG agar dapat melanjutkan keturunan! Huaaa! Saya kecewa!' _batin Ayahnya.

Ternyata orang tua Giotto itu _son-complex_, ya...(A/N : emangnya ada ya? Hahahah biarin deh)

"Giottoo," (TTATT) mereka berkata begitu dengan terharu. "Baiklah kalau kau sebegitu inginnya mengetahui kejadian waktu itu.." Sang Ayah berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah. Sang Ayah menghampiri Giotto dan memberikan botol kecil itu kepada anaknya.

"Ini. Waktu itu, Pak Tua Talbot pernah berkata, 'Saya yakin anak anda ini pasti ingin mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Jadi, dulu aku mengambil darah anak ini sebelum dia hilang ingatan. Kemungkinan besar dia bisa mendapatkan semua ingatannya lagi.' Yah, awalnya Ayah tidak mempercayai orang itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia begitu menyayangimu seperti anak sendiri, Giotto. Jadi, lama kelamaan Ayah percaya juga,deh. Hahaha" kata sang Ayah sambil menaruh botol itu di tangan Giotto.

"Ja-jadi, kalau aku meminum darahku sebelum aku terkena kecelakaan itu, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatanku?" tanya Giotto sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya, sesuai dengan perkataan Talbot kepada kami. Kau harus meminum habis darahmu itu dan juga dia berkata bahwa lebih baik kau meminumnya di tempat yang sepi dan nyaman. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, tapi lebih baik kau mengikuti saran Talbot," kata Ibunya.

"Unn! Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu!" Giotto berterima kasih kepada orangtuanya lalu berlari keluar.

"Giotto!" . Giotto langsung mengehntikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah orangtuanya. "Berhati-hatilah.. Kami ingin kau kembali ke dalam pelukan kami lagi.. Sesedih apapun ingatanmu itu, kami akan selalu berada di sini menunggumu, Giotto." kata orangtuanya khawatir.

"Ahaha, baiklah!" Giotto pun berlari ke arah pepohonan rindang yang terdapat di luar mansion. Ternyata, dia memiliki tempat rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Ia masuk ke dalam semak-semak dan tiba di suatu padang bunga yang sangat indah. Ia pun mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbaring.

"Hahaha, disini saja, deh" Giotto pun duduk dan membuka botol kecil itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam ingatan masa laluku. Tapi, aku tetap membutuhkanmu (botol) agar aku dapat mengetaui masa laluku. Aku sudah siap menerima tantangan itu." Giotto pun langsung meminum habis isi botol itu, dan tiba-tiba, pandangannya menjadi gelap dan ia tertidur di tengah-tengah padang bunga itu.

***Flash back mulai***

Beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi,

Pada pukul 6 sore atau bisa dibilang sudah menjelang malam.

Pada hari yang mendung, Giotto sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di Venice. Saat itu, Giotto beserta keluarganya sedang berwisata ke Venice, yang merupakan tempat yang paling indah di Italia. (A/N: Oh iya tentu saja jangan pernah lupakan bodyguard yang sangat amat setia pada Giotto ini mereka juga ikut Giotto jalan-jalan jadi bukan sendirian sih.. hahahhaa ) Orangtuanya sedang mengikuti rapat penting yang diadakan di Venice ini. Ia pun berjalan terus tanpa arah karena ia tidak mengenal daerahnya.

Tiba-tiba, hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras. Giotto yang tadinya berjalan dengan santai sekarang berlari agar ia tidak terkena hujan yang semakin deras itu. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga ia tetap terkena hujan dan akibatnya ia menjadi basah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di suatu rumah penduduk untuk berteduh dan sialnya, ia terpisah dari bodyguardnya. Tiba-tiba, sang pemilik rumah itu membuka pintunya.

*GREK*

"Loh? Kau siapa?" Ternyata, yang keluar dari rumah itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Giotto. "Umm.. namaku.. HUACHI!" Ternyata, Giotto sudah terkena flu karena hujan (A/N : ternyata Giotto cepat sakit ya.. cckckkk) "Hahahaha, kau terkena flu,loh. Sini masuk dulu saja ke rumahku. Daripada di luar terus kena hujan." Akhirnya, Giotto pun menumpang berteduh di rumah anak itu.

"Umm, terima kasih ya... (o/o)" "G. Namaku G. Siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu.

"Umm, namaku Giotto. Kau sepertinya seumuran denganku, umurmu berapa?" tanya Giotto sambil mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju yang telah disiapkan oleh G.

"Umurku 13 tahun. Kau juga berumur 13 tahun, kan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini.. Kau turis, ya?" tanya G.

"Ya, aku datang dari Cicilia. Orangtuaku sedang ada rapat penting di sini dan aku tidak mengenal daerah ini.. Huachi!" Giotto terus menerus bersin sampai-sampai hidungnya jadi merah dan juga matanya berair alias terkena demam.

"Oi, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah terkena demam. Haa.." G menghela nafas dan memandang Giotto lagi dengan seksama. "Oi, kalau dilihat-lihat kau mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa,ya?"

"Mirip dengan seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Giotto yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

(O_O) '_Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus terperangkap oleh orang yang sedang tersesat dan tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Bahaya juga kalau ada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa berjalan-jalan sendirian di kota ini. Tapi, sebenarnya dia terlihat sangat manis sekaligus lucu juga, ya.. IH! kok aku berpikir seperti ini, ya? Padahal aku juga laki-laki. Haaa (=_=) jangan-jangan aku juga sakit lagi..'_

"Umm, anoo... G-kun? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Giotto lagi.

"... Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan G saja tidak perlu memakai kata 'kun'."

"Kalau diingat-ingat, kau mirip dengan seseorang yang ada di buku bangsawan ini. Aha! Ini dia! Lihatlah, sangat mirip kan?" G berteriak begitu sambil memberikan Giotto buku itu.

"Hahaha, baiklah G. Umm.. G ini bukannya mirip, tapi ini memang aku," kata Giotto sambil mengangkat buku itu dan menaruhnya di sebelah mukanya agar G dapat melihat persamaan kedua muka tersebut.

"...Tapi namanya beda tuh..Dan juga ternyata kau seorang bangsawan ya?"tanya G yang sedikit kaget,

"Ya. Sebenarnya, nama asliku Ieyatsu Sawada. Tapi sekarang aku memakai nama Italiaku,Giotto. "

"Hei, jangan kaget begitu dong! Aku bukan bangsawan besar kok!" (/) jawab Giotto yang menajdi salah tingkah juga.

"Bukan bangsawan besar darimana! Keluargamu itu sangat terkenal di daerah sini! Bahkan mafia saja sampai tahu keluargamu! Lebih baik kau cepat pulang setelah sembuh, di sini sangatlah berbahaya," G pun mulai panik sendiri.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya mafia," jawab Giotto yang sedang berbaring di ranjang G (A/N: baru pindah ke ranjang G sejak tahu kalau kena demam..). Melihat rumah yang begitu sepi, Giotto pun berpikir, _'kenapa sepi sekali, ya? Di mana orangtuanya?' _

"... Maksudmu, kau pernah berurusan dengan mafia?" tanya G dengan suara yang sedikit dikecilkan volumenya.

"Umm, ya.. Ketika aku masih kecil aku pernah diculik mafia kelas atas dan nyaris terbunuh. Hehe... Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Di mana orangtuamu?" tanya Giotto yang suaranya makin melemah karena demamnya semakin tinggi.

"Mafia... aku sangat membenci mereka! Mereka telah membunuh orangtuaku dengan sangat kejam dan tanpa ampun! Aku benar-benar membenci mereka!"teriak G sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sedang marah besar itu.

"G.. maaf karena sudah membuatmu mengingat hal itu," kata Giotto yang juga menjadi sedih dan merasa bersalah.

*JEGERR* Tiba-tiba, G jadi terdiam dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena sudah kelepasan marah di hadapan Giotto yang sekarang terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok, Giotto! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Lagipula ini sudah berlangsung lama sekali, jadi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi, jangan dipikirkan lagi, ya? Oh iya, lebih baik kau beristirahat agar cepat sembuh," kata G yang langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan itu, ia juga menyadari bahwa Giotto lelah.

"^^ Baiklah, aku memang sudah sangat amat lelah. Oh, ya G. Besok maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan di Venice? Kan sayang kalau sudah datang ke tempat yang indah ini tetapi tidak dinikmati. Hahaha."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang istirahatlah, agar besok kita bisa jalan-jalan,"jawab G yang lalu menyelimuti Giotto. (A/N: AAAA! Romantis sekaliii! Rui terharu! =) ) Muka Giotto pun refleks menjadi merah karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah diselimuti seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya G. "Umm.. umm, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Giotto sambil menutupi sebagian dari mukanya dengan selimut yang diberikan G.

"Hoo, baiklah. Selamat tidur, ya." "A-a-ano, G.. Kau tidur di mana? Kan ini ranjangmu," tanya Giotto.

"... Iya juga, ya. Tidur di mana, ya?" Ternyata G juga bingung akan tidur di mana.

"Umm, kau tidur di sini saja. Ranjangnya queen size jadi cukup untuk dua orang. Ya? Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan yang namanya petir. Hehehe," kata Giotto yang mukanya memerah karena malu.. (XD) "Hoo, baiklah. Sebentar ya, aku ambil selimut dan bantal dulu. Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana!" "Oke ^^"

G pun pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal. Giotto yang sendirian di kamar G mulai ketakutan. Dia mulai gemetar karena petir terus menyambar-nyambar dengan dahsyatnya. Ditambah lagi bahwa jendela kamar G terletak persis di sebelah ranjang G.

Jadi, tentu saja Giotto ketakutan seperti itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, G datang dengan membawa seperangkat (A/N: loh kok seperangkat sih..) bantal,selimut, guling dan obat untuk Giotto.

"Kau kenapa? Kok ketakutan gitu, sih.. Oh, gara-gara petir, ya? Haha. Tenang, tenang. Aku kan tidur di sebelahmu jadi ada jarakantara kau dan petir itu. Jadi, jangan takut ya." (A/N: aihh bilang aja "tenang ada aku disini yang siap menjagamu Giotto3" hahahhaa)

G berkata begitu sambil naik ke ranjangnya dan beres-beres untuk tidur.

Entah kenapa, Giotto merasa menjadi lebih tenang ketika G berkata begitu padanya.

"... Terima kasih, G karena sudah menolongku hari ini."

"Hai? Sama-sama, Giotto. Oh, ya kalau mau jujur aku sudah lama sekali tidak tidur sama orang lain selain sama diriku sendiri, loh. Bahkan ini mungkin yang pertama kalinya bagiku untuk tidur bersama teman," kata G dengan malu-malu dan juga mengubah topik dengan sangat cepat supaya muka "merah" dia tidak meledak.

"He? Kalau begitu kita sama, dong! Aku juga tidak pernah tidur dengan teman selain dengan diriku sendiri. Ternyata bisa dibilang kita mirip juga, ya! Hahahaha =D" jawab Giotto sekaligus memasang angelic smile-nya itu.

"O-o-oi! Ja-ja-jangan-jangan inilah yang namanya TAKDIR! TAKDIR GIOTTO! TAKDIR! Apa kau tahu yang namanya takdir itu? Takdir itu adalah pertemua-" "CUKUUPPPP! Buset dah, G tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau seperti seseorang yang habis melihat hantu tahu tidak. Hahahaha. Tapi, ternyata G orangnya lucu juga, ya. Pertama kali aku kira G itu orangnya sangat amat serius ^^" potong Giotto.

"Hmm? Masa? Memangnya tampangku seserius itu, ya?" kata G yang sudah tiduran di ranjang dengan wajah menghadap ke arah Giotto (berhadapan).

"Sangat dan amat. (=D) Apakah selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya, G? Meski kau terlihat serius, kau tampan, loh," kata Giotto sambil tersenyum.

"... Aku? Tampan? Mana mungkin orang tampan bisa dijauhi oleh para tetangganya? Atau bisa di bilang dibenci," kata G sambil memejamkan matanya dan berbalik menghadap ke atas.

"Apa kau bilang? Tadi kau berakta bahwa kau dibenci oleh tetanggamu? Kenapa begitu? Apa kau telah membuat suatu kesalahan besar yang tak bisa dimaafkan oleh orang-orang di lingkungan ini?" tanya Gioto dengan wajah serius dan panik.

"Ahaha. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Mereka menghindariku karena sebenarnya ayahku yang sudah meninggal itu bekerja di perusahaan senjata yang merupakan perusahaan mafia yang telah membunuh ayahku itu. Para tetanggaku tidak ingin terlibat oleh keluargaku. Tapi, sebenarnya ayahku bukan termasuk mafia, ia hanya bawahan para mafia," jawab G dengan tatapan yang sedih.

"... Maaf G, kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa ayahmu dibunuh oleh para mafia itu?"

"Yaah, bisa dikatakan ayahku membuat suatu kesalahan yang sangat amat mempengaruhi perusahaan mafia tersebut. Jadi, ayahku dikejar-kejar oleh bawahan para mafia itu. Dan yah, akhirnya ia terbunuh di hadapanku. Ahaha, jangan dipikirkan terus ya,Giotto. Nanti kau bisa-bisa stress, loh. Hahaha."

"Umm, oke. Ahaha," jawab Giotto yang tadi sempat termenung sebentar.

" YAK! Sekarang mari kita semua tidur. Hahaha. Tanpa kita sadari sudah hampir jam setengah 9 loh," kata G.

"Oh, ya? Ternyata lama juga, ya kita mengobrol. Hahaha. Oke, oke. Ayo kita tidur. Hoaamm.." kata Giotto sambil menguap.

"Sip, sip. _Buonanotte, _Giotto ^^" kata G sambil mematikan lampu kecil yang ada di sebelahnya dan mulai tidur.

"_Buonanotte_ juga G."

Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur. Sedangkan para bodyguard Giotto masih terus sibuk mencari Giotto sampai pagi datang. (A/N : hahaha benar-benar setia, ya sama Giotto.)

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

yak khusus untuk yang ini akan ada 3 chapter yaa..DAN karena Rui-aoi sudah sangat lama tidak online jadi tiga-tiganya akan di upload hari ini jugaa =DD

Tolong direview yaaaa


	16. Memories 2

Chapter kedua~ =D

Genre: tragedy, comedy

Character: Giotto, G -YAOI alert- (yaoinya dikit kok =D)

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Memories -2-**

-Pukul 08.00 pagi-

"..Emmm... haaah, buongiorno* G..., G?**"** Giotto yang baru terbangun langsung kaget karena tidak melihat G di ruangan itu.

Giotto langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari G.

[ baju Giotto itu bajunya G, jadi sedikit kebesaran. (A/N: anggap saja kalau G itu ukuran bajunya lebih besar daripada Giotto ya.. haha) ]

Giotto berlari menuju suatu ruangan yang ternyata adalah dapur. Ia melihat G di sana sedang meminum kopi. Ia pun langsung menghampirinya.

"G! Ternyata kau di dapur (dapur dengan meja makan digabung ruangannya). Aku kaget ketika tahu kalau kau tidak ada di kamar, " kata Giotto sedikit panik serta kesal.

"Hoo? Jadi kau ingin aku tetap bersamamu sampai kau bangun? Hahaha! Jangan bercanda, Giotto. Masa kau takut dengan rumah yang sekecil ini, sih? Rumahmu pasti lebih besar daripada ini, kan? Harusnya kau tidak perlu takut, G-I-O-T-T-O.." jawab G sambil terus meminum kopi yang sudah di buatnya.

"Huh, bukan itu maksudku, G! Aku hanya kaget. Kukira kau pergi keluar rumah ini meninggalkanku sendiri! " kata Giotto sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang bisa di bilang lucu, mulus, dan lembut.

G pun meletakkan kopinya dan duduk menghadap ke arah Giotto yang ada di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Hoho. Baik, baik. Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Giotto. Hahaha. Oh, ya apakah demammu sudah membaik?" tanya G sambil memegang dahi Giotto.

Giotto pun refleks langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Hoo.. Ternyata sudah sembuh. Baguslah, padahal kemarin demammu bisa dikatakan sudah tinggi. Sekarang, minumlah ini," kata G sambil memberikan secangkir kopi yang baru ia buat tadi.

Giotto pun menerima kopi itu dengan senang hati meski ia sedang sedikit kesal, "Hn? Enak juga. Ternyata kau pintar membuat kopi ya, G!" komentar Giotto.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa buat kopi enak bukan orang Italia namanya,"kata G dengan bangganya (=w=).

"Ahahahaha," Giotto hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yaak, sesudah ini mau mulai jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya G.

"Umm.. ke mana,ya? Bingung juga, yah. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku kunjungi, "kata Giotto bingung.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menentukan nanti. Sekarang aku akan cek apakah bajumu sudah kering atau belum dan kau juga bersiaplah kalau sudah selesai meminum kopi itu."

"Oke ^^" Setelah meminum habis kopinya, Giotto pun berlari ke kamar G. Ia berganti pakaian (pakaiannya yang sudah kering) dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Di sana, G sudah menunggu dengan kerennya.

"Maaf, G! Lama, ya? Ahaha," tanya Giotto.

"Hmmm, tidak juga, sih. Sebelum jalan-jalan apakah ada tempat yang benar-benar ingin kau kunjungi? Soalnya aku juga bingung,nih" kata G.

"OH IYA! Ke hotelku dulu, ya! Tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya. Hehehe (=w=). Jadi, tolong antarkan aku ya, G! Tidak apa apa, kan?" tanya Giotto.

"Haah.. tidak apa, sih. Lagipula kau belum memberi tahu orangtuamu maupun bodyguardmu ? Oke, nama hotelmu apa? Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tahu nama hotelmu." "Tentu saja aku tahu! Nama hotelnya **"****The Westin Europa and Regina".** Apa kau tahu di mana letak hotel ini?" (=3=)

"Hmm.. jaraknya, sih lumayan jauh. Tapi, tidak apa-apa deh. Sekalian jalan-jalan. Hahaha. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan. Oke, ayo ke sana,"

Pada pukul 9.00 mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju hotel tempat Giotto tinggal. Sesampainya mereka di hotel "The Westin Europa and Regina".

"GIOTTO-SAAAMAAAAA! ANDA DARIMANA SAJAA? KAMI PANIK TAHU TIDAK!" teriak bodyguardnya panik sampai-sampai hampir menangis.

"Waaah.. Maaf, maaf. Hahahaha (XD) Aku tidak mengira bakalan jadi pada panik begini.. Ahahaha"

'Tentu saja pada panik,' kata G dan bodyguardnya dalam hati.

"G! Ikut aku," kata Giotto sambil menarik lengan G.

Mereka pun berlari masuk ke dalam hotel, meninggalkan para bodyguard Giotto.

"GIIOOTOO-SAMA! TIIIDAAKKKKK! APAKAH ITU PACARNYA BOS? TIDAKK! Tapi kok keren juga ,ya... Huahahahaha" teriak sekaligus tangis sekaligus tawa salah satu bodyguardnya Giotto, Alex.

"Hush! Kalau yang tadi itu pacarnya Giotto-sama berarti Giotto-sama itu homo dong,ya?"tanya bodyguard keduanya Giotto, Antonio.

"..." Keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Antonio tadi.

Yak balik ke main chara~

*klik* (suara kunci dibuka)

"Waaaahh, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. G! Kau menginap di sini saja sampai aku pulang ke Cicilia." kata Giotto sambil mencari-cari dompet serta ponselnya.

"Hmm.. nanti aku pikirkan dulu,deh.." jawab G sambil memandangi suatu buku yang mirip dengan buku harian.

Giotto sibuk mencari-cari ponsel serta dompetnya. G memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk diam-diam membaca buku diary milik Giotto itu (A/N: wah ternyata ya G.. hahaXD), dan ia sangat terkejut saat membacanya. Tiba-tiba-

"NAH! Ini dia dompet dan ponselku! G! Kau sedang apa?" teriak Giotto sambil berlari kearah G.

"He? Ooh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hahaha. Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan," jawab G sambil jalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat.(Tentunya ia sudah mengembalikan buku itu di tempatnya semula)

Giotto pun hanya terdiam karena bingung dengan tingkah laku G. Tapi, namanya juga Giotto, dengan cepat ia langsung tersenyum lagi. Karena ada pepatah 'jangan memikirkan masalah yang tiba-tiba muncul karena anda akan stress!' (A/N:wahh itu pepatah darimana yaa? Hihihi)

Setelah itu, mereka turun ke lantai lobby tempat para bodyguard Giotto berada. Saat itu juga Alex, bodyguard Giotto menghampirinya dengan berlari dan berkata, lebih tepatnya berteriak " GIOTTO SAMA! Apakah benar anak laki-laki berambut merah ini adalah pacar anda?"

Alex benar-benar gemetar dan takut mendengar jawabannya.

" Haah.. kau ngomong apa sih, Alex. Ini temanku, namanya G. Kemarin aku tinggal di rumahnya makanya aku menghilang sampai pagi ini. Dia yang mengurusku dari kemarin dan hari ini kami berencana untuk berkeliling Venesia. Jadi, kalian tidak usah mengikutiku,ya. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin jalan-jalan juga boleh, sih. Hahaha, ayo G!" jawab Giotto dengan tenangnya. G hanya membalas dengan mengangguk. Setelah mereka pergi dari hotel itu,

" Haah... Giotto-sama ternyata anda tidak homo, ya.. Hiks, saya merasa SEDIH! SAYA SEDIH GIOTTO-SAMA! SEDIH! SEDIH! HUAAAA" tangis Alex.

"OI ! Kau ini sebenarnya inginnya apa,sih.. Kau ingin kalau Giotto-sama itu homo atau tidak?" tanya Antonio.

"... Homo.. Habis, kalau tidak homo dia tidak bisa menjadi milikk-" *PLAKK* "APAAA? BERANI BERANINYA KAU! GIOTTO-SAMA ITU MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKUUU~~~" teriak Antonio.

"... Kau.. juga ingin Giotto-sama homo ya, Ton?" tanya Alex.

"Iya.. kau juga," jawab Antonio malu-malu.

"UHUY3 ternyata selera kita sama!" teriak Alex yang kemudian dihajar oleh Antonio karena sudah meneriakkan sesuatu yang memalukan.

Giotto dan G akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Piazza San Marco. Di sana mereka melihat-melihat clock tower yang terdapat di bagian utara Piazza tersebut.

"Waaaah! Ramai sekali, ya! G, clock tower itu yang disana, kan? G? Ada apa?" "Ah, umm.. tidak, tidak apa-apa,kok. Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya G sedikit panik.

".. Clock tower itu yang di sana kan, G?" "Ya, kau bisa lihat di sana ada lingkaran besar. Nah, itulah yang namanya Clock tower. Lingkaran itu adalah jamnya," jelas G.

"Ya, aku juga tahu kalau lingkaran bulat besar itu jamnya, G~ "kata Giotto lagi sambil mengembungkan pipinya..

"Hahaha, Kan aku kira kau tidak tahu. Habis, katanya kau baru kali ini ke Venesia. Hahhaha" tawa G "Huuh! Tapi, kan setidaknya aku tahu jam itu seperti apa (=A=)".

Akhirnya, mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Kadang-kadang, Giotto merasa kesal karena G selalu saja melamunkan sesuatu sejak pulang dari hotel itu. Tapi, Giotto tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Lalu, Giotto pun pergi melihat burung merpati yang ada di daerah sana. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena sebelumnya tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini.

Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi ke St. Mark Bassilica. Tempat itu sangatlah indah dari luar, apalagi ketika sudah memasuki dalamnya. Mata Giotto langsung berbinar-binar seperti melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar indah. G hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Giotto yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu. Setelah selesai, mereka pun keluar dan melihat-lihat patung-patung yang ada di sana.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi makan di suatu restoran. Setelah memesan makanan, suasana lembali menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. G hanya termenung menatap ke luar jendela. Hal itu membuat Giotto menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Err... G! Kau kenapa, sih daritadi kok diam terus? Aku buat salah, ya? Tidak apa-apa kok bilang saja kalau aku buat salah!" kata Giotto.

".. Tidak.. tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya sedang berpikir.." jawab G dengan tampang serius sekaligus sedih.

"O-oh..." Giotto pun tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk diam.

Akhirnya, setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan tanpa arah. Giotto terus menerus berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas. Saat itu, waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ketika mereka berjalan melewati suatu jembatan,

"Hei, Giotto.. Kau tahu? Orang-orang menyebut jembatan ini dengan nama Bridge of Sighs. Itu karena dulu jembatan ini menghubungkan ruang pengadilan dengan penjara," G berjalan ke arah jembatan itu.

"Maka, narapidana yang melewati jembatan ini pasti akan selalu menghela nafas dan berdesah. Karena ketika ia sudah masuk penjara, ia tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya dunia ini," kata G sambil melihat ke arah matahari terbenam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Juga antara lain terpisah dengan teman dekat dan dunia ini," jelas G dengan tampang sedikit sedih. Ketika berbicara, ia bersandar pada jembatan tersebut membelakangi sunset yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Rasanya seperti kau sudah mau mati saja.." kata Giotto.

"Hahaha. Aku kan hanya menjelaskan kepada turis yang ada di samping ku ini," jawab G.

"Tapi! Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu seakan-akan kau akan pergi jauh dan.. dan .. dan seperti ingin pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat ini.." suara Giotto terdengar seperti sangat amat sedih.

"... Hei, Giotto.. Apa benar kau ini mafia?" tanya G tanpa melihat ke arah Giotto.

Tentunya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu Giotto tersentak kaget.

"...Ahaha, apa maksudmu G?" jawab Giotto takut-takut.

"Bah! Jangan membohongiku Giotto! Aku sudah mengetahui segala-galanya tentang dirimu!"

"..." Giotto hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan G.

"Hoo.. Ternyata, mentang-mentang kau itu MAFIA kau dengan seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan dan kehidupan orang, berbohong tentang kenyataan hidupmu! Itu semua karena kau tahu tak akan ada seorang pun yang berani menentangmu,kan? Meskipun ketika orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau itu mafia! Itu semua karena kau itu MAFIA, kan? Che" geram G.

Giotto hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "G.. aku-" "DIAM! Aku tidak mau melihat wajah orang yang sudah menipuku dan merusak hidupku, " teriak G lagi.

*DEG*

Giotto sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya yang lembut itu. "A-ah.. benar juga,ya.. kau kan benar-benar benci dengan mafia.. Ahahaha.. Ma-ma-maaf, aku akan pergi sekarang.. Aku hanya akan merusak indahnya sunset saat ini," suara Giotto bergetar selaku air matanya yang terus mengalir.

G menyadari bahwa dia telah melukai Giotto yang merupakan temannya. Tetapi, ia terlalu dikuasai oleh amarahnya karena merasa sudah ditipu oleh temannya itu dan akhirnya melampiaskan semua amarahnya.

*tap tap tap* (suara langkah kaki Giotto)

Suara langkah kaki Giotto sudah mulai tidak terdengar.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk G menyadari ketidakhadiran Giotto di jembatan itu.

Dan tentunya itu membuat G kaget, saking kagetnya ia langsung jongkok dan berkata dalam hati,

'Aaaa! Bodohnya diriku! Kan berteman saja tidak apa-apa. Kenapa aku harus emosi seperti gitu. Terlebih lahi, aku membuat dia MENANGIS lagi! AAAAAAAAAA!' G pun langsung berlari untuk mencari Giotto.

Tetapi, kemanapun ia berlari mencari Giotto, G tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Lalu, ia mendengar ada yang berkata "Tadi kau lihat tidak? Ada anak remaja dibawa oleh beberapa orang-orang besar! Jangan-jangan, orang-orang itu mafia besar yang berkuasa di daerah ini!" kata seseorang. "Iya, aku juga lihat! Jangan-jangan anak berambut kuning itu mau diapa-apakan lagi! Malang sekali nasibnya,"kata seorang ibu-ibu yang merupakan tetangga orang tersebut.

'Anak berambut **kuning**? Jangan-jangan.. '

"Umm, maaf mengganggu. Apakah anak berambut kuning yang tadi kalian katakan itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih, berlengan panjang serta memakai celana panjang hitam? Dan juga bermata orange kekuning-kuningan?" tanya G kepada orang itu. "Umm, ya. Dia memakai apa yang kau sebutkan tadi. Dan juga ia mempunyai mata yang indah bagaikan sunset itu. Apakah kau temannya? Sepertinya ia mencarimu dan tersesat," jawab ibu yang tadi.

"Ya, aku temannya. Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencarinya. Apa kalian tahu kemana orang-orang itu pergi?" "A-apa? Kau ingin pergi mengejar mereka? Jangan! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana! Mereka orang-orang berbahaya! Kau tahu itu kan?" kata seorang ibu panik.

"Aku rela mati demi orang itu. Jadi, tolong beritahu aku kemana arah orang itu pergi." jawab G tegas sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"..." Mereka hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas yang sangat panjang.

"Haaah... Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya mereka berjalan menuju ke bangunan kosong yang ada di sebelah barat. Hati-hati, ya" kata ibu itu dengan nada yang terpaksa sekaligus cemas.

"Hum... terima kasih, ya. Aku akan berhati-hati." Setelah berkata seperti itu, G langsung berlari ke arah barat dan mencari Giotto serta orang-orang itu.

* * *

**-Giotto POV-**

"Uhh.." Giotto yang terkena kasus penculikan itu sudah mulai terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak itu. "Hmm? Aku ada di mana? Adududuh! Kenapa ini? Perutku terasa sakit banget!" Giotto pun sibuk memegangi perutnya sambil memikirkan kenapa perutnya bisa sesakit itu.

"Err.. kenapa aku bisa di sini, ya?" Lalu, ia pun berpikir-pikir.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku pergi karena G sangat marah padaku. Ketika berjalan-jalan, aku melihat banyak sekali toko-toko unik jadi aku melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Ketika aku berbalik, ada pria besar dan garang menangkapku (menculik) dan tentunya aku meronta-ronta dan... mereka berlari kearah gedung ini (mungkin). Tapi, karena aku terlalu banyak bergerak jadi aku ditonjok di bagian perut.. Hah? Di bagian perut? Pantas saja jadi sakit begini. Haa.. (+_+;)" "Sekarang, aku harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini tanpa ketahuan orang yang menculikku tadi. Tapi.. KENAPA AKU DIIKAT DI SEBUAH RANJANG BESAR YANG MENGERIKAN INI? AAAA! " teriak Giotto panik.

( A/N: OwO giotto bisa panik? Ini merupakan menemuan baru untuk orang yang cinta Giotto gyahahahah.. *PLAK* berisik tahu!)

"OHOHOHOHO! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari tempat ini, nak! Tidak akan pernah! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! Hyahahahaha!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berotot sebesar Ade Rai (A/N: IHH Rui benci sama orang berotot..(=_='') ) keluar dari pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan ruangan itu.

"Ka-kau.. Jangan-jangan!" teriak Giotto yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Hoo.. jadi kau ingat aku, ya? Gyahahaha! Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan kau, Gi-o-tto. Hyahahahaha!" tawa orang itu (tertawa mesum).

Giotto pun makin lama makin ketakutan. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian waktu ia kecil. Ia pernah diculik oleh orang ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Giacimo. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah keluarga mafia yang besar. Keluarga itu adalah musuh besar keluarga Giotto yang derajat kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan keluarga Giacimo.

"Hoo... kau ketakutan, ya? Gyahahahaha! Jangan takut,dong... Gyahahahaha!" Giacimo tertawa sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Giotto yang mulus.

"IH! Jangan pegang-pegang! Gyaaaa! (A'')" Giotto yang panik mulai menendang-nendang Giacimo. Lalu, *DUAK* ternyata tendangan Giotto mengenai "itu"nya Giacimo.

"ARGH! GILA buset, dah! Burungku terbang, deh. Aduh, gila.. Bisa-bisa kempes, woi! Kamu makin lama makin kasar,ya. Dulu waktu kecil kuculik, tanganku digigit sampai seperti mau lepas itu kulitnya.. Sekarang! Malah tendang burung! Aaaa! Gila, gila!" Giacimo yang kesakitan karena "itu" nya di tendang giotto langsung mengambil bangku untuk duduk di sana.

"Che. Sakit banget,nih. OI, DANTEEEEEE~ OOO DANTEEE~ BUATKAN AKU KOPI, DONG! YANG ENAK, YAA!" Giacomo malah meminta kopi ke anak buah sejatinya yaitu, Dante.

"Yes, boss!" *kucuk kucuk cerr bussh! Blub blub blub piiip* (suara buat kopi.. (=_=))

"Ini boss, kopinya," saat Dante memberikan kopi ke bossnya, ia melihat ke arah Giotto dengan tatapan MESUM. "Hehe. Bos, bos itu siapa, bos? Keren banget itu anaknya.. Mau aku makan,ni,." Dante pun langsung meneteskan ludahnya.

*PLAK*

"ENAK AJA! Emangnya kamu itu kanibal apa makan orang! Serem amat kamu. Sudah jadi mafia, kanibal lagi! Gila banget! Ini nanti mau kita persembahkan ke dewa kemakmuran biar kita jadi mantap! Huahahahaha!" jelas Giacimo sambil tertawa-tawa.

Saat ini, Giotto sibuk mencari cara untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya itu. Giacimo akhirnya menyadari apa yang dilakukan Giotto. "Nyihihi! Kau mau kabur,ya.. Tidak boleh,lohhh! Tidak boleh! Gyahahaha! Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau kabur lagi seperti waktu itu. Nyihihi!" Giacimo langsung "menyerang" Giotto.

Giotto pun langsung kaget. Di mata Giotto, saat itu sudah seperti ada gajah yang dapat berbicara ingin menyerang dia, jadi Giotto mulai meronta-ronta. Tidak mungkin dia pasrah saja dan membiarkan Giacimo melakukan apa yang ia mau lakukan. Tapi, percuma saja semakin Giotto melawan Giacimo, semakin kuat juga Giacimo menahan Giotto. Jadi mau tidak mau harus memakai cara yang lain, yaitu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOLONG ADA GAJAH MESUM! MESUUUMM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**-G POV-**

"Haaah... Yang mana,ya gedungnya.." G kebingungan karena di hadapannya sekarang ini terdapat banyak sekali gedung kosong. Dari yang sudah reyot ke yang masih bagus. Sekarang, G hanya bisa berdiam diri memandangi gedung-gedung kosong itu karena ia tidak tahu yang mana gedung tempat Giotto berada. "Haaah.. Gila banget,nih. Masa aku harus cari satu-satu,sih? Bisa-bisa si Giotto sudah diapa-apakan sama mafia gila itu.. (=_=) Hmm?" Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOLONG ADA GAJAH MESUM! MESUUUMM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" *plik* G merasa suara itu seperti suara Giotto. G pun langsung berlari ke arah suara itu dan *BRAK*

G terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Satu orang sedang memegangi tali, yang satu lagi sedang ada bersama Giotto di ra-n-ja-ng. Giotto memasang tampang ketakutan, lalu kedua orang besar itu berwajah MESUM. Yang ada di benak G saat ini adalah Giotto akan diperkosa oleh dua orang mesum itu. YA, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran G. Dan YA apa yang dipikirkan G itu benar. Tetapi, G malah terdiam melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"HAH? G? KENAPA KAU-" "Gyihihi! Kau keren juga, yaa.. Ihihi! Oi, Dantee~ ! Kau ikat yang satu itu saja, yang disana buatmu. Aku yang ini.. ihihi! Ayo kita lanjutkan, Giotto-kun!-"

*BRRRUAAAKKK* Giacimo merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat keras membentur kepalanya dan benar saja, ternyata ada batu bata yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Hoi.. Aku tidak mau disentuh oleh orang-orang mesum seperti kalian. DAN! Jangan berani-berani menyentuh dia lagi. Sekali kau menyentuhnya, aku akan melempar batu bata ini ke mukamu yang mesum itu sampai hidungmu patah, dan sampai mukamu juga hancur GIACIMO!" teriak G yang ternyata adalah orang yang melempar batu bata itu ke muka Giacimo.

"Ka-kau.. Jangan-jangan.. BOS!" Dante mulai ketakutan melihat G.

"Hoo.. jadi kau itu G, ya? Gyahaha! Kau terkenal dengan keahlian menembak dan kemampuan bela diri mu di kalangan mafia,loh. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di tempat ini. Gyahaha! kala-"

*DUAK* G sudah tidak mau mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan Giacimo dan langsung menyerang titik kelemahan Giacimo. Dante sudah terlebih dahulu tumbang karena G langsung menendang 'itu'nya Dante.

Giacimo langsung terlempar ke sudut ruangan dan pingsan karena menabrak dinding.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya G. Tidak ada jawaban dari Giotto. Ia hanya terdiam, mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan tentu saja tangannya gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Giotto. Aku sudah tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku karena tadi aku berkata jahat padamu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Giotto.." G memegang tangan Giotto yang gemetaran itu lalu memeluknya.  
"G.. maaf karena sudah membohongimu selama ini. Maafkan aku, ya.." Setelah berkata seperti itu Giotto pun jatuh pingsan.  
"Haah.. ya, ya. Tentu aku akan memaafkan teman terbaikku ini. Baiklah, ayo kita ke hotelmu sekarang"

G pun menggendong Giotto yang tertidur dan berjalan menuju ke hotel Giotto. Para bodyguard yang melihat Giotto pingsan seperti itu pun langsung panik! Si Alex langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Giotto sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Ternyata, dia mendapatkan beberapa luka yang cukup serius, dan tentu saja orang tua Giotto sudah mengetahui apa yang dialami oleh Giotto. Mereka juga sudah berkenalan dengan G dan mengijinkan G untuk bertemu dengan Giotto kapan saja.

Akhirnya, G pindah ke Cicilia agar bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Giotto. Tapi, karena akhir-akhir ini Giotto sedang sibuk belajar dan G juga sibuk bekerja, mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, di suatu hari libur mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama dan menceritakan pengalaman yang mereka alami baru-baru ini.

Mereka pun janjian bertemu di sebuah cafe ternama di kota itu.

"G! Maaf, lama ya tunggunya?" (.)

"Haah... ya, lama sekali. Kau habis darimana, sih? Nyasar?" tanya G.

" Aku habis bertemu dengan kakek tua Talbot. Tadi, dia mengambil sedikit darahku. Saat aku tanya kenapa ia hanya berkata untuk jaga-jaga sekaligus kenang-kenangan.. Aneh banget," jawab Giotto sambil melihat-lihat menu cafe itu.

"Hmm... Talbot? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.. OH! Jangan-jangan ia kakek tua peramal itu, ya? Dia jago meramal,loh.. dan ramalannya selalu tepat!(A/N: jangan-jangan talbot itu nenek moyangnya mama lauren lagi.. =.=)

"Waah! Makanan ini enak banget! Lain kali ke cafe ini lagi ya, G! "_**  
**_"Yaa, yaa.. Kalau kau mau kapan-kapan boleh saja kita ke sini lagi. Tapi kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini, ya. Hahahaha "

"Tentu saja bisa! Kalau kita tidak bisa ketemu seperti ini lagi, jangan berani-beraninya datang ke sini sendirian,ya! Awas,loh! Hahahaha"

" Oke, oke. Gyahaha! Kau seperti anak-anak banget, sih.." tawa G.

G sudah menceritakan dari mana dia kenal Giacimo. Ternyata, Giacimo itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh orangtuanya tepat di depan matanya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota Venice. Giotto bercerita tentang cita-citanya untuk menjadi mafia yang dapat menolong seluruh rakyat, khususnya rakyat miskin. G pun setuju dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh Giotto. Setelah itu, mereka berbincang-bincang dan tertawa-tawa seperti biasanya. G berhenti untuk membeli es krim sedangkan Giotto terus berjalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan seorang bapak.

Tiba-tiba, G merasakan hawa seorang mafia jahat. Dan ternyata, benar saja. G melihat seorang sniper di atas sebuah bangunan yang berada tidak jauh dari sana dan sedang mengincar Giotto.

"AWAS GIOTTO!" teriak G sambil berlari kearah Giotto.

"Eh?" Giotto membalikkan wajahnya ke arah G, dan-

*DZING* *BRUK*

"G! G! Bertahanlah, G!" teriak Giotto panik. G berhasil melindungi Giotto tetapi, akibatnya ia terkena peluru yang di tembakkan sniper itu. Peluru itu mengenai bagian leher sebelah kanan G yang dekat dengan pipinya.

"Ukh.. Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Hahaha. Uhuk uhuk" tanya G yang terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya aku baik-baik sa- ,aduh!" Bapak yang tadi mengajak Giotto bicara itu ternyata juga salah satu mafia yang mengincar Giotto dan dia menjambak rambut Giotto.

"Hoo.. Ternyata kau memang bernama Giotto, ya. Sayang sekali mungkin ini hari terakhirmu bersama temanmu itu karena kau akan MATI! Gyahahaha"

"Ukh.. Giotto! Cepat lari! Uhuk" G berusaha untuk berdiri tapi pandangannya mulai kabur karena banyaknya darah yang telah dia keluarkan.

"G! Jangan kemari! Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri!"

"Gyahaha! Jangan sok kuat kamu! Kamu hanyalah seorang anak yang haus akan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya, kan? Gyahahaha! Orang sepertimu itu lebih baik mati saja! BYE BYE". Orang itu pun mengeluarkan pisau dan siap menusuk Giotto lalu *jleb* orang itu menusuk perut Giotto sebanyak dua kali dengan pisau yang berlumuran dengan racun.

"GIOTTO! Ukh... Brengsek kau, kakek tua! Uhuk," G berlari ke arah orang itu dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya tapi gagal dan ia pun terjatuh. Peluru yang mengenai lehernya itu ternyata juga dilumuri racun yang menimbulkan rasa sakit serta sebuah tanda yang menjalar ke pipi kanannya.

"Gyahahaha! Kalian sudah kalah dan tentu saja akan MATI! Hahahaha! Janeee~" kata orang itu dan langsung berlari kearah lorong-lorong yang gelap. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun panik dan segera menelepon rumah sakit terdekat. Bodyguard Giotto pun datang menghampiri dan kaget ketika melihat Giotto dan G yang berlumuran darah.

"Ukh.. Gi.. ot..to.. maaf.." G pun jatuh pingsan di samping Giotto. Tubuh mereka berdua dilumuri banyak darah. Akhirnya, mobil ambulans datang dan membawa G dan Giotto ke rumah sakit.

Keesokan harinya, G sudah sadar dan dokter pun berkata padanya bahwa ia terkena racun yang tidak begitu mematikan dan tanda di pipinya itu tidak berbahaya. G langsung menuju ke kamar Giotto dan melihat dokter yang sedang melihat keadaan Giotto.

G langsung menanyakan keadaan Giotto pada sang dokter dan sang dokter pun hanya bisa berkata bahwa Giotto menerima racun yang lebih mematikan daripada G. Racun yang ada di tubuh Giotto mengandung beberapa obat yang akan meningkatkan kestressan seseorang sehingga akan menimbulkan hilangnya ingatan. Dan kemungkinan besar Giotto akan kehilangan ingatannya.  
G yang kaget mendengar hal itu duduk di sebelah ranjang Giotto yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Hei.. mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ya. Mungkin kalau waktu itu aku bisa menolongmu.. Kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini, Giotto. Ini semua salahku.. maafkan aku, ya.. " suara G sudah mulai terdengar seperti ingin menangis dan beberapa detik kemudian G pun menangis sambil memegangi tangan Giotto. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang mengelus pipi kanan G dengan lembut dan berkata,"Tidak apa-apa, G.. ".

*DEG*

"Gi-giotto? Ka-kau.. Kenapa kau bisa mengingat namaku? " tanya G kaget.

"Ahaha. Entahlah. Sebenarnya, aku tadi mendengar pembicaraan dokter dengan orang tuaku. Dan dokter mengatakan aku akan segera kehilangan ingatanku. Untung saja aku tidak melupakannya sekarang. Hahaha, " Giotto hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegang pipi serta leher G yang terluka.

"G... Maaf. Karena aku, kau jadi mendapatkan luka ini."

" Tidak! Aku juga minta maaf karena andai waktu itu aku bisa menolongmu, kau tidak perlu sampai kehilangan ingatanmu, Giotto! "

"Hei, hei.. Kau kan bukan pengawalku jadi, kalau aku terluka itu bukan salahmu, loh. Hahah- ukh" tiba-tiba Giotto merasa kepalanya sangat sakit seakan-akan ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya.

"Giotto! Kau kenapa?"

"Ukhh.. G.. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan melupakan segala-galanya jadi tolong maafkan aku, ya G."

*tes..* Giotto pun mulai menangis.

Ia menangis bukan karena rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya, melainkan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan G.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku begitu sedih meninggalkan G?

Apakah karena aku sudah berteman dengannya lebih lama dari siapa pun?

Bukan.. Bukan itu alasannya. Jadi, kenapa?

Tiba-tiba, G memeluk Giotto dan berkata, "Jujur saja aku menyukaimu, Giotto". G pun mulai menangis lagi.

*DEG*

*DEG*

*DEG*

Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku rasanya sangat sakit? Tadi tidak seperti ini.. Apakah ini yang dinamakan sedih karena ditinggal orang yang sangat disayangi?

"G.. Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, maafkan aku ya. Maafkan aku, G.." Kata Giotto. G hanya terdiam sambil tetap memeluk Giotto sampai ia tertidur.

**-**Flash back selesai-

-To be continue-

**

* * *

**

Maaf ya bagi yang membenci yaoi.. (TTATT) habis Rui-Aoi bingung mau buatnya kayak gimana kalau bukan yaoi.. maaf yaa maaf (TTATT)

OH iya Rui ada saran nih bagi yang membenci yaoi, kalau baca fanfic yaoi merasa aneh gituu.. anggap aja yang uke=cewe, dan yang seme=cowo

hahhahhhaha XDD jadi yang di fanfic ini Giotto yang jadi cewenya sedagkan G jadi cowonyaa *PLAK*(ditabok fans Giotto)

Tolong di review yaaa~ (Y)


	17. Memories 3

At least! the last chapter yeah!

oh iyaa kalau ada yang belum baca saran Rui yang ada di chapter sebelumnya lihat disini ajaa hahahha

_"OH iya Rui ada saran nih bagi yang membenci yaoi, kalau baca fanfic yaoi merasa aneh gituu.. anggap aja yang uke=cewe, dan yang seme=cowo_

_hahhahhhaha XDD jadi yang di fanfic ini Giotto yang jadi cewenya sedagkan G jadi cowonyaa *PLAK*(ditabok fans Giotto)"_

Ihihi itu beneran loohh xD semoga manjur yaa(y)

Genre: tragedy, comedy

Character: Giotto, G -YAOI alert- (yaoinya dikit kok =D)

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

* * *

**Memories-3-**

Giotto pun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di ladang bunga dan langit sudah malam. Ia pun kembali ke mansionnya dan diam tak bersuara. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Ketika ia membuka bajunya dia berpikir, 'Jadi.. Luka di perutku ini karena tusukan itu, ya'. Setelah berganti baju, ia pun langsung tidur. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah.

Keesokan paginya, Giotto tidak mengatakan apapun saat sarapan bersama dengan orang tuanya dan orang tuanya pun juga tidak berkata apa-apa karena melihat mood anaknya sedang jelek.

" Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar," kata Giotto yang akhirnya bebicara juga.

"Eh.. err ta-tapi Gio-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu.. Jadi tidak usah cemas, ya" kata Giotto sambil tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sekarang Giotto sudah mengetahui di mana rumah G. Jadi, ia sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah G. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu.*tok tok tok*

*klik*

"Haah.. Siapa, sih datang pagi-pagi begini? Hm?"

"Yo, selamat pagi G," sapa Giotto sambil tersenyum.

"Hah! Mau ngapain kamu ke sini dan lebih tepatnya, darimana kau bisa tahu rumahku, hah?"

"Ingatanku yang berkata bahwa disini rumahmu." kata Giotto.

" Hah? Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, deh pagi-pagi buta begini. Sudahlah, pergi saja kau. Aku tidak mau diganggu pagi-pagi begini," kata G sedikit kasar sambil membanting pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Di dalam rumah G..

"Aaah, sial.. Kenapa ada anak itu di sini? Dan dia berkata bahwa ia mengingat rumahku? Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ingatannya bisa kembali begitu cepat. Dan palingan dia ke sini hanya ingin bertanya 'kau mengenalku, ya?' atau 'beri tahu siapa diriku!'. Cih, itu semua membuatku jadi kesal," kata G sambil melangkah ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba,

*BRAK*

"HEI KAU! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU MENGINGAT SEGALA-GALANYA, KAU TEGA-TEGANYA MEMBANTING PINTU RUMAHMU DAN MENINGGALKANKU DI DEPAN RUMAH! AWAS KAU, G!" teriak Giotto yang telah menghancurkan pintu rumah G hanya dengan sekali tonjok.

"WHAT? HEH! Memangnya kau itu siapa, hah? Kau juga tidak mengingat apa-apa, kan? Kalau begitu untuk apa kau kemari? Palingan kau juga hanya ingin balas dendam saja sampai-sampai kau mencari tahu namaku dan alamat rumahku kan, bocah?" jawab G yang sudah kesal.

" Aku tidak bertanya pada siapa pun tentang siapa namamu atau alamat rumahmu! Aku mengetahui semua itu dari ingatanku sendiri, G! Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar sudah mengingat semuanya!" jawab Giotto yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

*DEG* Entah kenapa G kaget setelah mendengar kata-kata Giotto, rasanya seperti ia mempercayainya, tetapi ia masih sedikit ragu-ragu..

"Hah? Err... Maaf kalau pagi pendengaranku agak-"

"G... Aku benar-benar sudah ingat semuanya. Aku tidak bertanya kepada siapa pun tentang ingatanku. Maafkan aku, G. Maafkan aku karena sudah melupakan segala yang telah terjadi. Dan dan-" kata Giotto sambil menundukkan kepalanya ditambah dengan suaranya yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Haah.. Benar-benar, deh.. Pagi-pagi begini sudah ada kejadian heboh begini. Dan juga memangnya aku bisa -"

"AKU BILANG AKU SUDAH MENGINGAT SEMUANYA! Kejadian kenapa aku bisa kehilangan ingatanku! Seperti apa kita bertemu pertama kali! Tentang Giacimo! Tentang orangtuamu! Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, G! Semuanya.. Tentang hubungan kita dan dan-"

*plok*

G mengusap-usap kepala Giotto, Giotto tentunya kaget dan air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya .

" Hahaha, siapa yang bilang aku tidak mempercayaimu, Giotto? Aku sudah mempercayaimu karena kau sudah menyebutkan sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain selain kita dan kau tahu apa itu, kan?"

"Umm... Ya, mungkin. Ahaha," jawab Giotto ragu-ragu.

"Puuh! Hahahaha.. Kau malu-malu, ya? Kalau begitu-" G dengan cepat meraih kerah Giotto lalu menciumnya. Giotto pun hanya terdiam karena kaget.

"Waktu itu.. kita tidak sempat melakukannya, kan? Hahaha. Hei, kau tahu? Dari dulu sejak kita bertemu lagi di lorong itu.. Aku benar-benar kaget karena bisa melihatmu lagi dan ... yaah, kau tahu kan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Jadi maaf.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengingat kembali masa-masa di mana kau disiksa seperti itu da-"

Tiba-tiba, Giotto menangis dan itu membuat G kaget.

"Hah? O-oi, kau benar-benar Giotto kan? Kok nangis, sih? Oi!"

"..A-aku be-benar benar bahagia bisa mengingat hubungan kita lagi! Aku benar-benar senang! Aku tidak peduli sekarang kau jadi mafia jahat atau apapun aku tidak peduli! Dan aku ingin bilang bahwa AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU, G!" kata Giotto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Iya iya.. Aku tahu. Aku juga menyukaimu, Giotto. Hahaha, aku bahagia bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku sangatlah senang. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai aku mati, oke?"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah G mandi dan lain lain.

"Hei, kau masih disini Giotto?"

"Yaa.. tentu saja."

"Yosh! Oke, ayo kita pergi keluar!"

"Hee? Ke- keluar? Maksudnya ke-ke-kencan?" *blush* muka Giotto pun langsung memerah.

"Hahaha. Yaah... bisa dibilang begitu! Oke! Oh, iya aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarga mafia itu. Kau.. cita-citamu masih tetap sama kan, Giotto? Jadi mafia yang dapat menolong rakyat miskin. Aku ingin menjadi guardianmu sampai impianmu itu terkabul. Boleh, kan?" tanya G sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Um! Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi mafia yang dapat menolong seluruh rakyat dan membuat negara ini menjadi lebih baik! Bantu aku ya, G! "

"Hahahaha... tentu saja, Giotto-ku yang lugu," jawab G sambil membuka pintu keluar, merangkul Giotto dan sempat membuat wajah Giotto menjadi merah padam lagi.

_Even if we're far apart, no matter how much time goes by_

_The memories of the days we spent together_

_Will never go away_

_Friends and family and lovers and everyone_

"_Thank you!" It's thanks to you_

Setelah hari itu, mereka menjalani hidup mereka seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal-hal aneh lagi yang terjadi. Dan mereka mendirikan sebuah organisasi mafia yang bernama "VONGOLA" yang sangat dikenal banyak orang.

-END-

_

* * *

_

YAK selesaiii! w

dengan begini utang Rui dan Aoi untuk beberapa waktu ini sudah terlunasi dann tinggal ada 1 lagi yaituu -o! (rahasia dulu namanyaa hahaha)

dan setelah itu mungkin akan hiatuss yang laaamaaa banget! soalnya kita sudah rada kehabisan ide hahahah XDD

Tolong di review yaa!


End file.
